


Whiskey Brown

by arjasmo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fame, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjasmo/pseuds/arjasmo
Summary: People come in and out of our lives. Many we know just for a short time before the paths diverge. Some you spend fleeting, intense time with, only to never see them again. On a snowy, icy night, Rose and John Smith, "the Doctor" as he's known to his legions of fans, meet quite by accident. He's badly injured, freezing, but out of the dark comes someone who literally saves his life. She's everything he has ever wanted, perfect in every way, kind, caring, selfless and has no idea who he is. But then, like a flash she's gone. He has to find her. But when he does, neither of them is prepared for what happens when two entirely different worlds collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my new fic. It's completed and I will be updating regularly. I hope you are strapped in for some angst, because I have buckets of it. I do promise to have a nice happy ending, we just have to drag through the mud to get there.

Amy and Rose sat idly at the restaurant table. Behind them were the sound of upbeat 50’s music accompanied by the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. Rose traced patterns in spilled salt while Amy absentmindedly ran a rag back and forth over her half with one hand and fiddled with her phone with the other. The as if struck by lightning, Amy was on her feet, causing the chair to fall behind her. 

“Geez Amy, what’s your deal?” Rose yelped. 

Amy was shaking her phone at her friend. “He’s here! Can’t believe it, or he was here! Crap! We missed him!”

“Explain,” Rose said simply, used to her friends enthusiastic and often histrionic reactions to just about anything.”

“The Doctor!“ 

Rose gave her a blank look. 

“Oh, come on, you know Rose, the Doctor, the singer. He’s like, the most popular singer ever.”

“Ever? Really?” Rose asked, words dripping in sarcasm.

“Well of modern times. His songs had been played at more weddings than anyone! Or maybe not anyone, but close! Someone took a picture of him last night. He was at that little TARDIS bar, you know the one. It has a weird amount of space on the inside. But he was there, singing and playing just for fun. I can’t believe I missed him!” She righted the chair and sank back down into it, still messing with her phone, the rag now long forgotten. 

Amy smiled after a moment, staring down at her device. "Here, listen to this. You know, just in case he comes in here next. " She pushied her phone across the table to her best friend. 

"First off, like he’d ever grace us with his presence, second off, all singers are about as deep as a puddle, and third off, no. " Rose pushed the phone back. 

"No really, his songs are AMAZINGLY deep, so your second argument is stupid, and you're just being difficult. We should be ready to meet him.”

"The only thing I won't deny is your point about me being difficult. But those guys are out of touch with reality. All those singers, actors and entertainers live in their own little world where they compliment each other on shitty work and go to lavish parties. It's an entirely different dimension that you and I will never exist in. I would have the same luck trying to date Thor." 

"Thor's hot," Amy countered, then had to dodge a rag Rose threw at her. 

"Come on you two, get working!" Rory's dad called from across the dining room. "The dinner rush will be here soon! I don’t pay you two to sit around and do nothing.” 

Amy yelled back over her shoulder. “Now that Rory's in school you didn’t have anyone to work. I saved your butt and you even admitted it. And for the record, you barely pay us anyway. But Rose needs to leave early to get back to London." 

"Fine," Brian Grumbled, "She can leave as soon as the big rush is over." He headed back into the kitchen. The girls giggled in his wake. 

Amy leaned towards her best friend. "So, are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah, my car's nearly packed." 

"Do you have your baby blanket?" Amy teased. 

"I have my baby blanket. Shut up, it's soft and smells good." 

"And does nothing to keep you warm." 

Rose lightly punched her friend in the arm. "Wrong, it’s very warm. Just because it’s small doesn’t mean it isn’t warm Besides, you have Rory to snuggle. I have my blanket. At least I don't have to worry about it leaving dirty pants on the floor." 

"Whatever, let it be known that I actually do think it's cute, all those little bunnies and rose buds on it. But on another matter, can't you leave in the morning? It's supposed to snow tonight and everyone and their dog will be leaving tonight. So not only will it possibly be bad driving, you have to share the road with a bunch of stupids." 

"I know, but if I leave early enough, it's a nine-hour drive. I have a book downloaded on my phone, I’ll be fine." 

"But really, why drive at night? It's dangerous and, just yuck. " 

"Think about it, I’ll take a kip for a few hours when I get there and then be good to shop for food then be ready for work the next day. Then when you get there it will be all done. " 

"OK I guess, and that will give you a chance to clean the flat for me after the lodgers leave. They may leave a mess. " 

"Oh, I think Vastra and Jenny would be good lodgers. they seem pretty clean. Just be happy I found them, or we would have been paying rent on a flat and not living there. 

"Yeah but that dude that sometimes lives there... he's weird." 

"Agreed but they say he's harmless. " 

"He looks like a potato." 

"He's a harmless potato." Rose argued, they both laughed, but turned around as the front door dinged. The first customers were coming in for the night.  
OoOoooOo  
The sun had set hours before John Smith, the Doctor as he was known to his fans, tossed his bag in the back seat of the rented SUV. It was a bitter cold evening and beginning to snow harder, but he still shucked his winter jacket and tossed it on top of the bag. The car was warm, so he wouldn't need it. Then he jogged to the driver's door, slipping on the newly fallen snow and resultant ice only three times before settling into this seat and putting the belt on. 

Navigating to the main road was easy, but unfortunately that's where things got more complicated. Even though he was up and on the road at a time he thought wouldn't be bad, so was everyone else. The highway, although still moving at a relatively good pace despite the ice, was very full. Almost every car or truck was packed to the gills and had either skis or snowboards on top. The resorts were closing for the season and the transient workforce was on the move. The flow of traffic was a little quick for John’s liking considering the slick conditions, but he also felt safe in the rather large black SUV that he was currently driving, compliments of his manager, Jack. 

Speaking of which... John synched his phone with the car. He pushed a button on the steering wheel and there was a beep from the speakers. "Call Jack Harkness," he said clearly. 

"Calling..." the computer voice intoned. 

After a few rings, a voice answered, "Lo? John, it's late." 

"You’re a night owl, wait it’s not late it’s eight, what are you talking about?" the Doctor inquired, "I just wanted to let you know that I have slipped the bonds of my snowy prison and am heading home." 

"I hardly think a retreat meant to inspire you is a prison. Am I to take it that you didn't find your muse?" 

“No, so you make no new money from this. I didn't write anything. What were you thinking, sending me to this frozen wasteland?" 

"OK, frozen I'll give you, but it's not a wasteland. The whole idea was for you to go, have some fun and meet your new muse. Then you would write me another smash album, go on tour and become even more famous." 

"It was a shit plan." 

"It was a good plan and you know it." 

John sighed loudly for Jack’s benefit. "First off, when people go on a ski vacation, they go as couples, families or friends. They don't go looking for a hook up. So, I just looked like a lonely guy skulking around the pubs. " 

"Did you get recognized? " 

"As a matter of fact, I did. I had to explain to people that the friend I came with came down with the flu. That way people wouldn't think I was a creeper." 

“Did you play at all?” Jack’s question was clearly leading.

"Oh, not much." 

"Liar, I saw video of you online." 

John sighed again. "Fine, I went to a pub, I played some stuff." 

"Again, with the lying! You went to a pub true, but you played and sang, and everyone went berserk. Tell me you met someone after that." 

"Nah, I played for a while, but really, no one came up other than to say hi and take selfies. But you also know that's not how I like to meet women. I don't like to date fans. " 

"That's how you met your last girlfriend." 

"And you know how well that went." 

"Your last album was about her and it went multi-platinum." 

"I'm glad my last album made you rich, however I had to live through that dumpster fire. Never again." He adjusted himself in his seat, resting his right hand on the center of the steering wheel above the horn. He was well aware it was not the “10 and 2” that was recommended, but it was his preferred position for a long drive. If his sister had seen him, she would have yelled at him for it. 

"Well, at least I tried," Jack conceded. “Just get back here. We'll figure out some sort of muse for you. I'll start working on getting you into some parties." 

"Jack, please, I can't go through another rough relationship. Reinette nearly killed me. I need a nice, normal girl who doesn't have one hand in my wallet and the other trying to steer my career." 

"I'm so glad you said wallet." 

"I'm serious, Jack, no more drama. I need a woman who would be fine watching movies on the sofa or reading in front of a fire. I am done with high maintenance women. I want a calm existence... wait... SHIT!" The last part of his statement was a scream, followed by loud crashing. 

"John!" Jack yelled into the phone. 

After a few seconds of horrible noises, there was silence. 

"John? Are you there?" Jack called out in vain. All he heard in return was quiet moaning. Then Jack hung up to call 999. 

OoOoOoOo  
Rose entered the stream of traffic. She didn’t really like driving in the weather, but she also really wanted to get home. It was icy, but no one seemed to be having much trouble in it. Quickly she started her downloaded book. For this trip she had decided on Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. She had both read and heard it before, but it was perfect for the drive.  
She merged onto the road, which had surprisingly heavy traffic for a snowy night. She pulled in behind a large black SUV, giving it plenty of distance, and began her trek. 

The traffic had been steady, and no one had really changed positions. She was still behind the SUV as she had been. In her book, Harry was just getting to the zoo with the snake when something up ahead caught Rose's eye. There were lights in a weird place. She squinted at them for a second before she realized that a semi-trailer truck had jackknifed a few cars in front of her, it was lit by the headlights of the SUV just ahead of her. The SUV then swerved and skid on the ice, slid off the road, into a culvert and rolled. Rose did her best to control her car, but slid too, trying to avoid the SUV, she was struck from behind by a light truck, and pushed into a guardrail just beyond where the SUV had left the road. Glass broke all around her, and her airbag deployed, smacking her square in the face. Rose closed her eyes and protected herself as best she could against the stinging glass, hoping that she wouldn't end up crushed. 

Then it all was silent. 

For a moment Rose was concerned that everything was black. But then she saw the amber light from her dash. Carefully she moved every limb and listened. She could hear a car horn on, but little else. The deflated airbag was resting on her lap but the curtain airbags next to the windows were still inflated. Carefully she released her seatbelt, wincing as she found more broken glass. 

She tried to open the driver's door, but it was jammed shut. "Arg!" she exclaimed, rubbing her face, only stop quickly, while crying out. Her face was cut too, not bad, but she must have been caught by some flying glass. Next, she made her way to the passenger door, trying in vain not to touch any more broken glass. Climbing though the car was difficult, as her tightly packed belongings were now covering everything. 

Rose finally made it to the other side, and that door gave a little. She leaned back and kicked with everything she had, and the door gave way, well not really, but it opened about two inches. It took two more hard kicks to get it open enough for Rose to squeeze out. Then she stood up, looked around, and her stomach dropped. She was surrounded by mangled cars. Some were on their sides, others sideways, but all were heavily damaged. Some people were out and walking around asking if people were alright. In the limited light, mostly coming from what was left of people’s headlights, it was hard to see the length off the pileup. Then, off to her right, Rose thought she saw something, there was a little glimmer in the dark. She came up closer to the guard rail and squinted, something was down there. Then she remembered. A big SUV had rolled off the road just before the guard rail started. 

Quickly Rose stepped over the rail and peered down. There, about 10 meters away, the SUV sat on its side, but the damage was all over, like it had rolled at least once. The driver was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Roes could see that everyone up by her was otherwise occupied. No one even had any idea that the SUV was down there. Taking a breath and trying to mentally prepare her for what she may encounter, she started down. The hill down to it was slick but Rose sat down and slid most of the way before she could get her feet under her. 

She tried to dust herself off, but mud clung to her all over. She stood and approached the car. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Are you OK?" 

There was no answer. She was approaching from the front of the vehicle but couldn’t see in through the front. The SUV had hit so hard on its side that the windshield was buckled. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, Rose grabbed the corner of the smashed laminated glass and pulled, tearing it away from the edges of the front window. When it was pealed back far enough, she shook her hands to rid the sleeves of the tiny glass particles and looked in. There, on his side, with his desperate eyes trained on her, was a man. His face was covered in blood, but his eyes were bright. He didn’t move but Rose could tell immediately that he was badly hurt. 

"Hello? Are you Ok?" She asked, now kneeling before him. Since the SUV was resting on the driver's side, the man was basically on the ground. On closer inspection, he was covered in blood on more than his face and he was terribly beat up. One of the dome lights had remained on in the SUV, so she could see his face, not well, but she could see him. 

"My hand..." he croaked, lifting his right arm up. His hand was completely mangled, he fingers floppy, with protruding from the back of it. 

She stifled a gasp at the sight. "Just stay still, I'm sure help is on the way," she cooed, not knowing exactly what to do next. 

"It's bleeding," he countered. Indeed, it was bleeding profusely. His eyes were pleading her to do something even though he didn't have the strength to say something himself. 

At this point Rose truly had no idea what to do. She had had only a little first aid training as a girl, but no one ever said anything about this. And it was cold... really cold …out. The winds had picked up and as she looked back down at the pitiful man before her, he shivered violently. 

"I'll be right back," she said, rocking back onto her feet. "I need to tell people you’re here and get a few things.” 

A look of horror crossed his face. "No, please. I'll die. Please don't go." 

Rose reached out and touched his cheek. "I'll be right back. What's your name?" 

He paused for a second, then, "John." 

"OK John, hang in there. I'll be back before you know it." 

"K..." He leaned into her touch just for a moment until she pulled her hand away. His cheek was ice cold. 

Rose scrambled up and ran/climbed back up the hill to her car. On the way she saw others and told them about John down in the ravine. But she was also told about others that were severely injured up top and that it would be a while before anyone could help her. 

After telling everyone she saw to be sure that someone was coming, Rose went back to her car and gathered what she could. She had no first aid kit, but grabbed a towel, a couple of shirts, a bandana and lastly, her baby blanket, and headed back to John. 

At the sound of her approaching, he looked up hopefully and Rose's heart leaped. Something about those deep brown eyes struck right into her soul. They spoke so much even without him verbalizing anything. So much hurt, so much despair, all bundled into one look. 

"I'm back!" she said as cheery as she could muster. 

"It won't stop bleeding," he whispered, looking at his hand. "I need that hand." 

"Ok well I'm going to do my best. Awkwardly she wrapped his hand in one of her shirts. Oddly enough, he didn't even whimper. But it became obvious that the bleeding persisted. John was still shivering too. Rose glanced at her blanket sitting on the ground, and without hesitation, wrapped it as best she could around him. The effect was immediate. 

"Thank you," he said, now somehow stronger. 

They both looked back to the hand. 

"I think you may have to put a tourniquet on it," he managed. 

"I'm not sure I know how to do that. Maybe we should wait." 

"I'm losing too much blood. I'll help you." Amazingly he offered a little smile. "We need fabric." 

"I have a shirt here." 

"Ok, take the sleeve and tie it around my arm." Rose grabbed the shirt and did as he said. "Um, take that pen." He nodded to a pen lying near the center console. "Tie it to the shirt and... twist it ‘till the blood slows." 

Rose nodded, tied the pen down with a knot and gave it a twist. At first John said nothing, but on the second turn he hissed loudly. 

Rose stopped abruptly looking at him. 

John choked out," Check my hand." 

Rose unwrapped his hand. The bleeding had indeed slowed a lot. "It looks better. The bleeding is slower. It looks like it may stop." 

"Ok wrap it up again" he instructed, lifting his head to watch her.  
OoOoOo  
John watched as Rose delicately lifted his injured hand and wrapped it. Maybe it was blood loss, but he focused on her face. It was angelic. Her whiskey brown eyes just caught enough light for him to see them clearly. They were so warm, endless. Just having her there close to him, helping him, calmed him. As she concentrated, her pink tongue slipped out from between her lips just a little. She was working so hard, for him, for a complete stranger. Not for John the Doctor, platinum selling singer, but for just an injured guy. He was used to people helping him, sometimes too much, but now, nearly freezing, this woman was there, and she didn’t know him from Adam. Yet she stayed with him. 

He took a moment to take her in while she fussed over him. If writing songs had taught him one thing, it was to live in every moment. You never know what would bring the next idea. Songs were popping into his head all the time most came and went, but, a few stuck, and he made them into hits. Usually they were about part of his life. Something that was important, or compelling or special. 

There was something about this girl, on her knees in the freezing cold, elbow deep in a wrecked car, helping someone she had never met and was likely to never see again. It was lovely, she was lovely. Even in the dimness of the dome light, he could see her blonde hair, that kept getting in her eyes causing her to blow it out of the way. Her features were young but held a classic beauty. Periodically she would smile at him. He knew it was to calm him, but every time she did, it went right to his heart. This girl was something else. 

"There!" she exclaimed, pulling him from his reverie. "All wrapped up. " Next she climbed in closer to him to adjust the blanket around his neck.

John looked down at it, "Pink?” 

"Beggars can't be choosers. It's my baby blanket. And I'll thank you not to bleed on it." 

"I'll try." he answered snuggling into it. There wasn’t much he could do lying on his side the way he was. 

"Are you warm enough?" she asked. 

"No, but I'm afraid to move anymore." 

"I think if I was to pull you out of here you would just be colder, the car gives a little respite from the wind." 

"Agreed. " 

Rose was quiet for a minute. "I could move you in the car. You can't be comfortable laying on your side like that." 

"I think that if you do It'll hurt more. I think my leg may be broken. I can't move my ankle on the right side. It hurts a bit too. I think I should just stay put until more help gets here." 

"Ok then. I'll come to you." Rose climbed farther into the car. It wasn't easy given its orientation, but she managed to slide up kind of next to him, her legs extending out of the windshield. 

"Mmmm," he hummed. " That's actually warmer." 

"That's my super power, the power of warmth." She nudged him gently and John knew she was just really trying to keep him awake. "What's your super power, John?" 

"I make mountains out of mole hills." John answered after a bit, causing Rose to laugh out loud. John turned his head to watch her again. Caught in the light of the SUV, her face lit up in front of him. Her laugh permeated his being and warmed him from the inside. It was better than any blanket. But just as it was over, the ache of exhaustion crept in. He was getting tired. Really tired. 

Rose tried to engage him more and more, but his eyes so badly wanted to slip shut. "Stay with me, John, she said time and time again, reaching for and holding his left hand, stroking his face, anything to keep him stimulated to stay awake. 

"John, I know people are coming to help. Please stay awake." 

"Just keep talking," he answered, just barely above a whisper. "I'm listening." 

So, Rose talked. She told him about growing up in the estates, just she and her mother, how she did well in gymnastics, but ultimately had to quit when it became intense and the cost went up. She told him funny stories like how she hated dissecting the frog in biology class and how they named it George and made it a little hat just to try to make the situation better. That story elicited a little weak laugh from him, but it was enough for her to know that he was still there with her. 

John focused on the sound of the voice coming from beside him. She was a great storyteller and even made him laugh, though that took effort. But her voice led him through the din of the pain. He wanted to slip away, let the encroaching darkness win, but she kept it at bay. She was an angel. She was there to save him, and she did. He would have slipped into the cold blackness that surrounded him had she not been there to hold his hand and keep him warm. 

Rose had been with John in the car for a long time, but she had no idea how long. It felt like hours. Then suddenly, voices and the light of multiple torches. People were coming. A woman popped into view. "Are you hurt?" she demanded. 

"No, not really. I'm just keeping him-" 

"OK get out of the way. I'm a nurse. I can help." 

Rose went to move, and hands from outside grabbed her to help her up. John reached out and grabbed her arm. "I don't know your name." He held tighter that Rose could have thought he could. 

"Rose," is what she said. But in the ensuing chaos, the arrival of more people, torches, noise and Rose being pulled to standing, facing away, all he caught was part of her name. All he heard was a long "O" sound and she was gone. 

The nurse leaned in next to John. "Let's see what we have here. The medics are making their way down. They'll be here soon. I'll see if I can help get you out." 

Behind the people crowded around the SUV, Rose stood for a moment, not sure what to do. Then a minute or two later the medics arrived and even more people, some with more equipment. Soon Rose standing at least 15 meters away. She heard John yell out in pain at least three times, and wanted more than anything to go to him, but there were people there now. So instead she walked back to her car to call Amy and wait for a tow truck.  
OoOoOo  
It took Rose hours to get out of the wreck and get a tow truck. Even though she had fared well in the accident, mostly scrapes and a few sore muscles, the car was a total loss. It wasn't the best car in the world, but it was all she had. Her insurance only covered a little bit, and there was no way to repair it. So, she would have to accept a very small check and hope at some point she could save up to get another car. For now, the was on public transportation... again. 

She waited in a small town near the crash site for Amy, who came along about 5 hours later. While at the scene she saw John get airlifted out by helicopter and hoped he would be OK. It's not like she would ever hear from him again. It would forever be the time she spent hours with a man she had never met before, telling him silly tales of her childhood. The only thing that upset her about the entire episode was that in the hurry to get out of the way, she had left her blanket behind. It had been made by her nan when she was born. It was all over pink with little applicaid bunnies and rose buds all over it. It was unbelievably soft and only had gotten softer in time. Now it was gone. When she was waiting for Amy, she actually shed a tear about it. But then again maybe that had been since she had no sleep. 

When Amy picked her up, Rose gave a quick rundown of the events, then slept the rest of the way to London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John can't get her out of his head, and Rose tries to get back to normal. Also, someone comes forward. 
> 
> Thanks to you that have commented and given kudos. I love to hear from you. It's also really humbling to hear that people follow me. I'm not kidding. Thanks.

John had made it back to London too, but under decidedly different circumstances than Rose. He had been flown to one of the foremost trauma hospitals. Once there, and most likely due to Jack being there too, he was taken to surgery by the best hand surgeon in London. It didn’t hurt that he was a huge fan of the Doctor. But surgeon had also hypothesized that John had his hand on the steering column when the airbag deployed, causing the massive damage to his hand. He also explained the tourniquet that had been applied may have caused more harm than good in that it slowed the blood flow to the area. But he also conceded that had it not been applied, he may have bled out. It was a double-edged sword for sure. 

Now John Smith sat in his hospital bed, his broken leg splinted and up on a pillow and his newly fixed hand propped up on a pillow at his side. He was trying to write with his left hand, with limited success, on a napkin when Jack walked in. 

"Well you look better!" Jack chirped at his friend. John looked up to see his best friend and manager, dressed in his nearly floor length coat, looking dashing… like always, his bright blue eyes shining. 

John frowned. "I suppose so, but everything hurts. I can’t do anything and I’m going stir crazy. Oh, and even better, I'm not allowed to move my hand at all for 2 weeks. Gods, I wonder if I'll ever be able to play piano again." He flopped back into his pillow. 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and John frowned deeper at him. Jack looked down at the tray in front of John. “I’ll bet you’ll play again. You have the best care in London, possibly the world. And you will have the best physio. I’m already on a search for the best hand therapist. It's all a matter of adjusting.“ He paused. “What are you doing there?" He indicated the napkin and John's chicken scratch. 

"I was going to talk to you about that. I can't get something out of my head, I need your help." 

"OK..." 

"It took a little while to remember. It was itching at the back of my brain all day yesterday after I got out of surgery, but I was too groggy to get it. Then I dreamt about it last night. Jack, someone helped me. She sat with me for hours, she even put that tourniquet on me." 

"The one that nearly caused you to lose your hand?" 

"Yes, the one that also saved my life. Remember, I'm worth more to you alive." 

"True I guess, but only if you recover and write me another hit album." 

“I'm trying. Let me finish. So, this girl. I can't stop thinking about her. She came out of nowhere. She was so sweet. She just talked to me. I don't think she even knew who I was. But she sat with me and kept me from slipping away. She was a lifeline. I most certainly would have bled to death or just died of shock if she hadn’t been there. But there was more. She stayed. She didn’t have to stay. She crawled in with me. Normal people don’t do that.” 

"That's awfully nice of her. But I disagree, that’s what people do in those situations." 

"It's more than that, Jack. She was fantastic. Nothing like anyone I've ever been with. So not pretentious, so sweet, not affected by me or anything that was happening. " 

"She didn't know who you were." 

"I know, but even better, I was a complete stranger, and she sat with me. I can't get over it. It was such an act of kindness. She's an incredible person. It was HOURS, Jack. She nearly froze out there, keeping me warm. I think I love her." 

"Oh John, don't be ridiculous. It doesn't work that way. She could have been anyone, but you were bleeding out. Maybe she's hideous. You know, mustache, warts on her nose, a tooth growing out from the center of her forehead. You wouldn't have noticed, you were too busy trying not to die." 

"But I did notice. She was gorgeous. Light hair, I'm not sure if it was blonde, I couldn’t see, but her eyes… they were the most captivating thing. They were this incredible shade of whiskey brown. It was like I wanted to dive into them." 

"John, love at first sight is a myth." 

"You're wrong. I've got to find her, Jack. I need to see if this is what I think there is. All I know is that I have to see her again. If it’s nothing, it’s nothing, but I’m not going to stop until I know for sure." 

"I can try to get the word out. I mean there's already coverage about your accident. Maybe I can set up a tip line. Or better yet an email address. But I'm not sure I want to weed through 10,000 crazies to maybe find the one.” 

"Please? I need to meet her." 

"How about a name?" 

"I thought I heard something as others were getting there. It was a long 'O" sound. But I don't know the rest." 

"Maybe we can see who knows details about the accident and I can contact them." Jack started to fiddle with his phone. 

"That's good, but I need something else." John tapped the napkin with his pen. 

"What now?" 

"I told you that I can't get her out of my head." 

A sly grin spread across Jack’s face. "Oh, please tell me you are writing a song about it." 

"I am, but I need you to write down lyrics." 

"Done." 

"And bring me my laptop, if it survived. I guess Donna went today to get the stuff they salvaged from the SUV. If not, I need a new laptop with that music writing program on it." 

"Is this going to be a hit?" 

"I don't know, but it's going to be something. All this happened, and I really don’t know how to metabolize it unless I put it in song form. You know how I am, I’m rubbish at real talking, but writing lyrics I can do.” John flashed a brilliant grin. 

“There’s my John. Let’s get this song down before you lose it.” Jack opened his phone again and started to type. 

 

OoOoOo 

After recovering for a day from her own ordeal, Rose returned to work. On her lunch break she met Amy at a local chippie. As they sat there, both checking their phones, Amy spoke up. "Whoa. Rose, what did you say the name of that guy was that you sat with in the accident?" 

"John,” Rose answered blandly, still chewing. 

"Ok, so you know that the Doctor was in a bad accident, right?" Amy’s eyes were widening. 

"I don't know, maybe I heard something, but he's your celebrity crush, not mine." 

"Ok, shut up, he's hot.” She looked back at her phone. “This says he was on his way back from a ski vacation. Anyway, he's looking for someone. I guess someone kept him alive waiting for help. It could have been you! The stories are the same." 

Rose looked up and took a second to sip her soda. "My guy was just a regular bloke. He wasn't any star. These people like the Doctor are all full of themselves. You know, all self-important and stuff. He's only doing this to keep himself in the press until his next album comes out. He'll spin a sweet story about how she saved his live, he'll go on talk shows and they will have a tearful reunion. It will be sickeningly adorable. Then all the girls will write fan fiction about how they are meant to be together. Its nausea inducing. " 

"Rose, the Doctor’s real name is John. John Smith to be exact. I'm telling you, it fits." 

"I'm telling you,” Rose mimicked Amy,” you live in a fantasyland. Stuff like that doesn't happen to girls like me. I'll meet some bloke and commence with my boring life of beans on toast and laundry. I'm not going to romanticize it. Some girl probably recognized him, and then bravely took off her shirt, revealing two pert bosoms and valiantly wrapped him in her clothing, nearly dying herself. I, on the other hand, gave some bloke, most likely an insurance agent, my baby blanket and one of my extra shirts, neither of which I'll ever see again." 

"It's him, I can feel it in my bones." 

"Give it thirty seconds, two thousand people will send messages to him, he'll find her, and they will make headlines. I'm telling you, that would never happen to me." She crumpled up the wax paper from her chips. 

Amy leaned forward, inches from Rose’s face. "Let me email them." 

"No, please drop this. " 

Amy sighed heavily. "FINE, but I reserve the right to send a message if they don't find someone." 

OoOoOo 

The next day, someone was found. 

John had been released to home. He was reclined on the couch, his foot in a cast on a pillow, and his arm propped up next to him. With his left hand, he was operating his laptop. He had headphones on and oblivious to the world when his sister, Donna, bopped him on the head. 

"Oi!" he yelled, tearing off his headphones. 

"Hello Spaceman. How are you feeling?" She had called him that since childhood. John thought it had to do with the fact that he had his head in the clouds, but she never had explained herself. 

"Just fine, thank you, but I was in the middle of something." 

"Well I brought you a few more things. I think they might be your bloody clothes from the accident. I've had them in my car for a week. It's the last of the accident stuff." 

"Just toss them in the closet, will you? My housekeeper has had it with bloody things. I promised her a break. I'll go through it when I'm, back on my feet." 

"Speaking of that, how's the hand?" 

"Better I think. It tingles from time to time. My doctor will do some nerve testing on it in a week or so. Then he will let me start physio." 

Donna sat carefully next to her brother on the couch. "Do you think You'll ever play piano again?" 

“I honestly don't know. I hate to think of just singing on stage. I always feel like I'm not contributing. But I've used Ianto for years for a few numbers on tour, and I've already talked to him. I guess if the hand doesn't get better I just need a permanent player. It's sad though, I've always played most of my stuff and have always written it on the piano. This is the first time I've used the computer to help compose. Usually I write it all down then input it. " 

"I wish I could help you, but you got the music brain." 

He smiled at her. "But if you hadn't gotten the business brain, I wouldn't be as successful as I am." 

“Oh stop, you dummy. How is the song coming?" 

"Achingly slow, I have the lyrics down, I'm just struggling getting the notes on the page. But I'm getting there. I want to get into the studio next week." 

"Oh, come on now, why can't you just rest like a normal person?" 

"I can't. It's like if I don't finish this I won't find her. I've got to find her. Maybe if she hears it, she’ll come forward. I have to do something just sitting around is going to kill me." 

"I'm not going to tell you this isn't weird.” She smiled softly at him, like she did when she was a kid and she was trying to sooth him.

"There was something there, Donna. I can't just let it go. I’ve got to know if what happened was just a fluke. I don't think so though. I'm telling you, she's special. Have you looked at any of the emails?" 

"Jack's doing most of it. But I can look if you want a laugh." 

"Maybe she emailed." 

“There is no way. Fairytales don't exist. I agree with Jack. You are fantasizing this. But I'm your sister and I love you. I'll indulge you.”

“Thank you.”

Donna got up and retrieved her laptop from a counter. She opened it and typed a little, settling again next to her brother. She was quiet for a minute and he could tell that she was scrolling. Then snorted. "Oh, here's one. She says that she spent 24 hours with you in space. Oh, and that you two watched the burning up of the Earth. She then spent time with you at the accident scene in your car that was also a spaceship. I think she's a match made in heaven John!" 

"You're funny.' 

Donna went through a few more emails. Most were blatant attempts at guessing the situation, some were well-wishes. Then Donna read quietly for a minute. "Uh John, this may be something." 

"The Doctor sat up and leaned to her. "What does it say?" 

"It says she was there with you in a black SUV. She said you were trapped and there was a tourniquet on your arm. She says that car you were driving… it was on its side. This sounds legit." 

"What does she say what her name is?" 

"This says Joan." 

John scratched his head. "Could be. Joooaaaan. She could have said that. Is there a picture?" 

"Nope." 

"Dang, can you reply to her?" John sat up excitedly, dropping his leg from the pillow to the couch. 

"Hang on there, Skippy. Jack says not to jump. He'll meet with her first to be sure she's not totally psycho. Then, we'll see." 

"Gods I hope it's her. I've got to see her again." 

"I think you're off your rocker. No one can be this special. You were just blinded by pain." 

"No Donna, I'm not wrong. You'll see. I've never met anyone like her. " 

Sure Spaceman, here you go, writing a song about her and then we will find out she has a cupboard filled with human skulls." 

"I'm right, I know it. You’ll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I decided to post two chapters so that we could move on a little in this story! We're getting close to their reunion, but first we have to get their individual stories. Thank you for the kind words so far!

Rose was settling back into work after getting back. It was hard to adjust though, mostly because working at the restaurant was fun, full of holiday travelers and skiers. The job paid well, and the patrons tipped well. But it also was just for ski season. 

Now she was back to her old job at Henricks. Plain retail. To make it worse, she now had no car. She hadn't driven every day, but it had afforded her freedom. Now she was at the whim of the tube or bus drivers, the latter of which had her running late. She raced in the door to clock in, only to have it read 7 minutes late. Rose cursed quietly, then stiffened at the voice behind her. 

"Rose Tyler, just back from her holiday job, clocking in late. Are we going to have an issue?" 

Rose turned to face her manager, a middle-aged woman with sharp features and Rose swore, fangs. "No Camille, I'm so sorry, my bus got stuck behind-" 

"No matter just don't be late again," the woman nearly spat. Camille Racnos was a fierce woman who was known for having no sympathy and questionable morals. She was only in it for herself and would step on anyone she wanted. Rose hated calling her Camille because it was too soft of a name for such a hard woman. Camille continued, "I have you in children's today. Hurry up there, I think someone left a dirty diaper in one of the changing rooms. " 

Rose balked. "But I've been up in women's. I've been working towards finishing the training book up there. " The training book was for assistant manager. If she finished the training, she would be in the running for the position and a raise. Being moved now was a slap in the face and they both knew it. 

"I have Alyssa training up there now. You can start the book in children's if you like." 

"But Camille, I'm almost done." 

The older woman took a long look at Rose. "Do you expect to take two months off and go galivanting all over Scotland and come back to exactly what you left? You leave after Christmas and just go away. This business keeps going. When you leave you lose pace with it. You'll go where I say to go. Now get up there, Alex is waiting for you. He's the assistant manager now. He has a list of tasks. " 

"Alex is an assistant manager now?" Rose asked incredulously. Alex was hired just before Rose left for the ski resort.

"Yes, and you will listen to him. He's going somewhere." With that the woman turned and scurried away. 

Rose sighed and frowned. Alex had been promoted, Alyssa was training, both had come on after her. Much after. Rose had been a good employee too. She always came to work, took initiative, got good reviews. But Camille hated her and not for any particular reason. Also, Camille had a plan. It was a clear plan, and everyone knew it. She was taking over. In the past two years she had seen to the hiring of her children, all eight of them. She was most likely in her fifties and had started early. Along the way she also had two sets of twins. So now they all worked at Henricks. Also, they all were being pushed up the corporate ladder. Alyssa was the last one to start to become management. All eight of them were about as useful as a cocktail umbrella in a downpour too. They weren't mean, well a few of them were, but most didn't care. Beyond that, Camille had multiple family members in upper management in the organization. She had sisters, aunts, uncles, and various others in the corporate office. That was most likely how she had gotten her current position. 

Rose would have liked to have quit but she too, had moved up a little. Not to any sort of management yet, but her good reviews had allowed her to have a series of raises. If she quit now she would have to start at the bottom somewhere else. So essentially, she was trapped. 

She rode the elevator to the third floor and instantly smelled the afore mentioned dirty diaper. Beyond the olfactory assault, the floor looked like a bomb had gone off. There was merchandise all over the place, even on the floor. Nothing was stacked nicely. There were no customers around, and Rose spotted Alex, looking at his phone, behind the register. 

"What happened up here?" Rose asked the young man, only about a year older than her. 

He looked up briefly, then she heard the distinct sound of a snapchat pic being taken. "We had a big family come in. They trashed the place." His words came with no clear intent to change the situation. "I was waiting for you to get here. First you need to get that diaper out of the changing room, then tidy up. I was just here for a little bit. I must go to teens. See that you get right to it." He didn't even look at her when he left. 

Rose gritted her teeth and suppressed the scream that was welling up. Then she got to work. For the record, the dirty nappy smell was not, in fact, from a dirty nappy. But a distinct lack of nappy, and most certainly a pile on the floor.  
OoOoOo  
The Doctor did not let up on Jack until he called Joan. He wanted to be right by his manager's side when it happened, but Jack made the call alone, for fear John would rip the phone from his hand. But John was waiting by the lift doors of his penthouse flat when Jack arrived. 

The doors opened, and Jack strode out, nearly tripping over the wheelchair the Doctor was in. 

"Geez John, be careful. I'll break something else if I slam into you." 

"Did you talk to her?" John practically yelled, following Jack into the kitchen, pushing himself along with his good leg on the ground. Even though his right hand had been repaired, his doctor had not allowed any pressure on it, hence the chair. 

Jack took a beer from the fridge and much to the Doctor's annoyance, opened it and took a long drink before answering. 

"Come on!" John begged. 

"OK sorry, but torture was in order. I spoke to Joan. She has all the details right. " 

"I sense a 'but' coming." 

"But, she is on holiday right now. She will be back in town at the end of next week. I will set up a meeting then. I think she's legit though.” 

"Can I go to the meeting?" John asked eagerly.

"Um, can I just meet her first? Then we’ll have much more to go on." 

"Jack, she has the details, I'll know for sure if I meet her. I'll never forget her face. Did she send a picture?" 

"Man, chill. No, and her phone service was dodgy at best where she was. Something about a frozen lake and snowshoeing. Anyway, I'll meet her and get a picture. Then we will know for sure. But I'll put out something on social media today or tomorrow that we are talking to someone. I like to stoke the media from time to time. This accident may actually have been good for you.”

“I don’t know if I can wait any longer. I’m not kidding. It’s driving me crazy.”

“You need a diversion, my friend.”

In response, John smiled wildly. "I do, and it’s a good one. I finished the song. " 

"The song about her? That was quick." 

"I know, but once I got started I couldn't stop. I have Ianto coming to the studio tomorrow to start on it. The piano part is pretty complex, but I think he can handle it, at least until I can.” John looked down at his still heavily bandaged hand. 

Jack took another beer from the fridge, opened it and handed it off to John. Then he leaned up against the counter. "John, you know as well as I do that your hand may never recover. I think you need to see that. I know you've built your career on both singing and playing, but the playing part may be out now." 

John sighed. "I know, but I don't want it to be that way. I'm holding out hope that the repair was enough. I'll know in a few weeks when I get the nerve testing done. You have no idea how frustrating it was writing the music on the computer. Usually I play a bit then scratch it down. Now I had to think about it in my head, put it in the computer with my left hand and play it back. I thought Donna was going to kill me. " 

"Oh, if she kills you, it won't be over music." 

"Agreed. Will you come to the studio tomorrow with me? I might need your help if, for nothing else, to help me get around. I can't wait to be on my feet again. Well, I mean walking. I scared Donna this morning by getting up on my good leg and attempting to make breakfast. She came in and freaked out. But I just got sick of everyone going things for me. It was just toast and jam." 

"And how bad was the mess?" 

"Epic." 

"And that is what Donna will kill you for. " 

 

OoOoOoOo 

Rose stacked the same pile of baby shirts for the umpteenth time. Alex insisted on the display being the way it was, but moms kept knocking it with their buggies. Rose was just finishing when she heard dragging behind her. She turned to see the young woman who had been put in to the women's department instead of her. She was dragging a huge canvas bag. "Alyssa, what have you got there?" Rose asked. 

Alyssa looked a bit startled even though she was very aware of Rose being there. "I um, have some defective items. I need to take them down to my mother in her office. " 

Rose, now a little suspicious, pushed a little more. "I can help you if you want. I have to go down and get my schedule for next week anyway. I can help you carry it. 

Alyssa froze. Somehow, she managed speech. "No, Alex will take it. You need to cover until he gets back.” She spied her brother coming out from the fitting rooms. "Alex, I have the defects for you." Her brother nodded and started over. 

Rose poked again, "Blimey Alyssa, we never had that many defective items when I was up there. What are they? Jeans, shirts, jackets?" 

"Mostly jeans-" Alyssa started before her brother cut her off. 

"Um, Alyssa, why don't I help with that, come with me." He slung the bag over his shoulder and motioned her to follow. As he did, he knocked over the pile of baby shirts again. "Get that straightened for me, will you Rose?" he asked over his shoulder. 

Rose bit her lip and successfully held back the growl that was threatening, but only barely. She watched them whispering between themselves as they went. It was true, defective items were rare. And when they came through, the tags had to be immediately removed so that no one would try to sell them. She thought for a minute. Why would defective items be going to Camille? Normally they were dealt with by the individual managers. Alyssa had also let it out that the items were jeans before her brother shushed her. That really made Rose wonder. They sold some very expensive designer jeans up in women’s. Now she wondered of maybe they were trying to pull something. 

Later that day when Rose came to get her hours she had to go Camille’s office. It was located in the basement, which Rose always thought of as weird. It was a big office though but had little foot traffic. Maybe Camille liked it that way. The door was closed when she approached but she could hear movement inside. She rapped on the door and there was a scurrying noise and more movement. Finally, the door opened a crack and Camille's face popped out. "Oh Rose, what do you want?" 

"I've come for my hours for the month." 

Camille's face changed to an expression Rose couldn't interpret. But for a second she disappeared then handed Rose an envelope. Without preamble she blurted, "We're making changes," then abruptly closed the door in Rose's face. When the door was closed, Rose heard another voice, maybe Alyssa's behind the door. It only made her more suspicious. 

OoOoOo 

"That bitch cut my hours!" Rose bellowed, slamming the door to her flat closed. Amy looked up from the couch where she had been watching telly. 

"Who? Camille?" 

Rose nodded. "I'll tell you, Camille Racnos is out to get me. First off, the moves me from the woman's department, making me start the manager training all over, and giving the position to her kid, Who, I found out today, has miraculously finished the training book. It took me a month to get halfway done, and everyone told me I was one of the fastest ever. Then she puts me in the kid's section under her useless son, Alex. All he does all day is play with his phone, and when he's not doing that I can never find him. " 

“I’m sorry Ro-" 

"Oh, I'm not done," Rose cut in," Camille has put one of her children in every lower management or trainee position she can. She now has someone in almost every department. Someone is always there. AND to make it worse, I think they're up to something." 

"What?" 

"I don't know yet. But Alyssa, the one that took my place, came in with a bag full of what she said was defective merchandise. When I was working up there, I mean in the two years I was up there, I never had anything close to that. It may be nothing, but all of them were sneaking around. I heard from Shareen in men's too. She told me that two really expensive suits have gone missing. In my department the clothes are cheaper, but I noticed a few of the designer nappy bags are not there. But of course, I haven't seen anything except for Alyssa carrying that bag. I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid." 

"But your hours?" 

Rose stomped her foot. "Oh yeah then I get my hours today and I am only working 20 hours next week total! That and they are all over the place. I close one day late, then I have to be in early to open the next morning. It's insane. I don't know what her game is, if she's trying to get me to quit or what, but I make pretty good money there. If I started somewhere else I wouldn't be able to make rent. As it is, with this cut in hours, I may not. Gods I hate that woman!" 

Amy leaned back and crossed her arms. "I know it looks bad now, and it does look really bad actually, but it'll get better. All that being said, I’m afraid that have bad news." 

"What now? I can't take much more." 

"I saw today that they found someone that claims she was there for the Doctor's wreck. They're meeting with her soon." 

"See? I told you it wasn't me. Now can you put your fantasy to rest? " Rose joined Amy on the couch.

"It's my fantasy, I can do with it what I wish." Amy stuck out her tongue at her friend. 

Rose picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter today. They are getting closer to figuring out the puzzle, but Rose is going to be very hard to convince.

As the next week progressed, John got more anxious. The thought of Jack meeting with Joan haunted him, even in is sleep. He wanted to go so badly, to see the girl who saved his life, just to talk to her again. Never had he had an experience like that before. It was like a bolt of lightning hit and she was there. But Jack was right, there had to be a meeting. They had to know if she was the right person before he could meet her. Gods he wished she would have sent a picture. Donna had read more emails over the course of the last week and he had seen many pictures, but of the others, none had come close, Joan had to be the one. And all he wanted to do was see her again. 

Despite his anxiety, the song was recorded and was undergoing the finishing touches. Never before had he had a song come together so quickly. Ianto had nailed the piano part, to which John was a little jealous. He had wanted to play it but would take what he could get for now. He would get better and take it for himself. Hopefully in time to play it for Joan. Often, he found himself fantasizing about playing the song, him at a grand piano in front of a huge crowd, her perched on top, staring down at him. He had allowed his imagination to run wild, unencumbered by reality, in anticipation of seeing her again. 

In the meantime, he was healing. His leg, well ankle, was much better. He would most likely be switched to a walking boot that following week. That, in itself, was huge. If he could get around without the stupid wheelchair that would make a world of difference, now he would just have to concentrate on his hand. But at that moment he was focused on Friday. That was the day he would know about Joan. 

OoOoO  
Where John's world was looking up, Rose was spiraling down. Though she tried to pick up extra shifts at work to make up for her lack of scheduled hours, it only worked once, and that was only for two hours, before Camille came in and claimed that even though she was covering for someone, they were overstaffed, and she needed to go home. Rose was seriously thinking that there was no way for it to get any worse. 

Then, on Thursday, it got worse. Rose had just come back from lunch break to find Camille and Alex waiting for her. Over the next half hour, they demanded to know what happened to the expensive nappy bags, to which, of course Rose had no answer. They never went so far as to accuse her of taking them but made her check all of the stock and count EVERYTHING on the floor as well as back stock. It took hours, especially because Rose had to keep coming out and attending to customers, since Alex disappeared again. 

Then if only to convince her that the universe was out to get her, on the tube home, she was accosted but not one, but two foul smelling lunatics asking for money. One had reached out to touch her breast before she smacked it away and screamed. 

She got home, tired, raging mad and very, very discouraged. 

Rose was on the couch staring straight ahead when her roommate came in. It took Amy 1.1 seconds to realize Rose was in a bad state. 

"Rose, what's going on? Who do I have to kill?" 

Despite her terrible mood, Rose cracked a hint of a smile. "I don't know how much longer I can take it. That woman is horrible. She has her hands in everything. It's like a web. Everything I do is watched, and it's not only me. Her kids watch and report everything back to her. I wish I could report her somehow, but she's the bleeding general manager. Beyond that, here stupid family tree expands way up into the corporate office.” She huffed and wiped her face. “I've got to find something new. Here I am, 21 years old, crappy job, no real education and no plan B. Even if I was hired somewhere about the same, I could be in the exact position I am now next year. I should have gone to school, now I'm just stuck." 

"Rose, when your mum died, I was there for you and I told you I'd never leave you. That still holds true. I also strongly believe that things can get better. We'll go online tonight and see what you can apply for. We'll find something." 

"What will happen when they call my current employer and she tells them that she thinks I'm stealing or something like that. She’s so full of shit she may do that. She could end me!" Rose started to cry. 

Amy came closer to her friend and looped her arms around her. "It's going to be alright. You're Rose Tyler, ass kicker of the century. We'll figure it out." 

Rose sniffed. "I wish I still had that blanket. It sounds stupid, but it always felt like a hug from my mom. I could use that right now. " 

Amy hugged her tighter, then to Rose's surprise, let her go and ran to the counter to get her laptop. "I may not be able to stop that horrible Camille, but I will get that blanket back if I can." 

"OK, what wizardry will you invoke for that?" 

"I told you. I'm convinced that the bloke you stayed with and SAVED...was the Doctor. I'm going to email them and ask for the blanket back. It's a shot in the dark, but if it was him, he may still have it. Plus, no matter what someone else says, I still think that you are the girl. It's win win! 

"You are a nutter, plain and simple. " 

"I'm the smartest nutter you know. "  
OoOoOo  
John sat on the couch of his expansive flat going absolutely crazy. He knew Jack was meeting with Joan at that very minute. He all but begged Jack to bring Joan back if he thought she was the one. At the very least take a picture. But Jack was not answering his texts, there had been about 20 of them. To his credit, Jack had fit the meeting in between four other meetings and John wasn't likely to hear from him for another hour at least, but that did not make the torture any less. 

Donna was home but not helping. She was bustling about, doing this and that. She was currently bringing a huge pile of John's laundry to the couch to sort. John did have a housekeeper, but though she was paid well, he chose not to have her there daily to retain some measure of privacy. Living with his sister was bad enough, but that was more for company. She had a steady boyfriend now and would be moving out soon. 

"Hey Spaceman, make yourself useful. Help me sort these. I'm not touching your pants either. " 

John started on the pile, though with a remarkable lack of enthusiasm. 

Donna tossed a sock at his head. "You know Jack is coming over later, you'll hear about your precious angle of mercy when he gets here. Can't you just relax?" 

"Donna, I have played some of the biggest venues in the world, to sold out crowds, and at this moment I have never been more nervous. It's killing me." 

"You need something to distract you." 

"It's not going to work. I've tried. I just need to see her. I think Jack’s enjoying holding back on me seeing her. " 

"Would you want to listen to some more crazy emails while we're waiting for him? I think they're fun. " 

"OK, maybe there's someone else out there who helped me. Even if Joan is not the one, I'd like to thank anyone who did. 

"That's a good attitude Spaceman. " 

Donna and John spent the better part of an hour going through the emails for people who said they were at the accident. Some of them were hilarious and some were just sad. At least it occupied John until Jack could get there. 

"Hey, listen to this one," Donna started, she had abandoned the laundry long ago, " My name is Amy Pond and I am writing for my best friend, Rose Tyler." 

"Well, Roooooooose sounds right." 

Donna continued, "She was coming back from working at a ski resort when she was in an accident on the road. After she got out of her car, she saw a black SUV down in a ravine. She sat with the occupant for hours and kept him warm with a pink blanket, I guess it has little rosebuds and bunnies on it.” Donna stopped. “Wait, John, this lines up. She says that they talked, rather she talked to him, to keep him awake. She also says that she knows that you have found who you were looking for, because she saw it online, but she wants to know if we have the pink blanket and if they can have it back. " Donna turned and looked at a stunned John. "I thought Joan was the one, but this ... this if darn accurate.” 

John was wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He shook his head." She has everything right. Wait, the blanket. What did you do with that bag of stuff from the wreck? I wonder if it is in there." 

Donna hopped up and jogged into his bedroom and came back with a bag full of various items, she tore it open, sat again and started to rummage. "Lemme see, ewww this is bloody, um, wait here it is.” She pulled out a pink baby blanket that was streaked with blood. She held it up to him. All over it were little rosebuds and bunnies, and right in the center was the embroidered name, "Rose." 

John reached out for the blanket then looked back to his sister. "Oh Gods, we have the wrong person. It's not Joooan, it's Rooose,"John said, wiping his face. "Is there a picture? I would recognize her eyes anywhere." 

"Nope, just the message. I'm reply and ask for one though." Donna began typing. 

"Donna, we have to get this right. We can’t have the wrong person. This is so important. I mean, not only did I write this song, but I have to see her. I mean, I can’t explain how I feel about this. I guess that’s why I wrote it. But I can’t get her out of my head. This needs to work. I have to have the right person. " 

"Calm down Spaceman, we'll get it. There, I sent the message back. " 

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack called, from the kitchen, making them both jump. They hadn’t even heard the lift ding. 

"IN HERE!" Donna and John called in unison. 

Jack joined them with a big smile. But it fell when he looked at the confused looks on both of their faces. "What happened to you two?" he asked. 

John took a breath. "You go first, then we'll talk. 

"OK, weird, but whatever. I met with Joan, she is legit. She says she came and helped you. She helped pull you out and get you to the helicopter. She had intricate details all the way down to the color of the tourniquet. But, you may run into some problems with your song, which, by the way, dropped this morning and is ALREADY BLOWING UP THE CHARTS." 

John sat up face screwed up in confusion and anxiety, "What's wrong with the song?" As he asked, the laptop beeped, and Donna she started clicking on it. 

Jack fiddled with his phone. "Here, see for yourself, your savior has blue eyes, not 'whiskey brown' like you wrote in your song. " He held out his phone with a picture of Joan on it for John. 

John scooted closer to Jack, squinting. “She has to have brown eyes, you mean Joan doesn’t?” 

"But Rose does!" Donna yelped, holding the laptop up for all to see. There on it was a picture of Rose. 

"Oh, my gods that's her!" John yelled, "It's not Joan, it's Rose!" 

"Wait, what?" Jack insisted. 

"We got another email. It was asking for the return of the pink blanket. It didn't ask for anything else. But when I asked, the sender, she sent a picture. John just said that that was her. " 

John had taken the laptop and was now studying the picture. He reached out and ran his fingers over the image. "Wow, I never realized she was so young. Look at her, she's unbelievable. " 

"So, Joan's not her?" Jack asked clearly not following. 

John was still staring at the picture. “John!” Jack and Donna yelled in unison. 

John broke his eyes away, shaking his head a little as if to clear his thoughts, and looked up at his friend. "She may have been there, I mean she looks familiar, but Rose is the one.” He looked back at the picture. “I have no question. It's her I was with all that time. She told me her life story and kept me alive. I must meet her. No more of this waiting for you to meet her stuff. I need to be there. Donna, email her friend back, I need to set something up. Maybe tomorrow?" He didn’t look back at either of them. 

Jack took him in for a moment. The longing in his face was almost painful for Jack to see. "Look, John, I know you need to do this. But c'mon it's my job to keep you safe. Let me meet her." 

John’s face whipped around. "No, I'm not waiting any longer. I'm not kidding you Jack, I need to see her. I don’t think I can wait any longer. Just the thought that Joan was maybe her only made me want it more. But now I know for sure. Please let me have this. " 

Rubbing his face and heaving a sigh, Jack acquiesced. “Fine, Donna, send an email back. But at least wait until Monday. I want to be there too, and we can schedule it at my office." 

John’s palpable glee filled the room. "I'm seeing the orthopedist in the morning, he's doing nerve testing on my hand, and if I'm lucky giving me a walking boot. But I'll be there. I don’t think time will be an issue." 

“OK, enough talk.” Donna interrupted, “What do you want this email to say?”

John looked to Jack, his eyebrows raised. 

“Here let me.” Jack took the laptop. “I’m just going to say that we have the blanket and want to meet her. I’ll keep it simple. Better not say anything about how you are literally salivating over the picture.”

“I want you to say something, but I get it. It may scare her off, “ John agreed. 

OoOoOo  
Rose and Amy cooked dinner that night and were settling in to a movie when Amy got the email from Jack. "Rose, they say they want to meet you! My fairy tale is coming true! He'll sweep you off your feet and take you away from me." Amy said now staring at her phone. 

"Why would they want to meet me? They have that other lady. She can have all the publicity. Can't they just send the blanket back by post?" 

"No, I guess not. They’re asking you to not talk to any media between now and Monday. Then they want to see you at this guy named Jack Harkness’s downtown office at 1:00 for what they say is a short meeting, at which time you will get your blanket back. It doesn’t say it specifically, but it sounds like the Doctor, John as you know him, will be there!" 

"I have to work on Monday, then open on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. I can’t miss work. Camille has been firing people left and right. I’m not willing to give her reason to fire me too. I can't do it. " 

"Maybe you can ask for an extended lunch break. Come on, think of the possibilities!" 

"So I can just go up to the meanest woman in the world and say 'Hey Camille, can I have an extended lunch so I can go into to downtown and meet with some guy I’ve never heard of and maybe some stuck up singer have them tell me all the people I can't talk to and all the secrets I have to keep?” I bet that's all I'll do. And you know what? John probably won't even be there they just made it sound that way so I’d go. Then, on top of it all, I’ll have to sign all kinds of nondisclosure agreements. It's no fairy tale, it's legalese. He’ll not sweep me off my feet, he's a star, it's all business to him. He can have anyone he wants. I’m not even on his radar. Me helping him was just me being nice. It will all be over once I sign whatever papers they hand me. " 

”Rose, when you told me about that night, you told me about how he was nice and you genuinely were feeling bad for him. You wondered about what happened. If he had been any of the things you are saying about him now, you wouldn’t have stayed with him, or if you did you wouldn’t have liked it and would have bitched about it to me. What changed your attitude.?

“I didn’t know who he was then, I do now. He didn’t act like a star then, because he was dying.“

“I think you should go. You’re making this into something is isn’t.”

“Fine, I’ll go and wrap this whole thing up. Will you shut up now? “

“So, should I tell them you'll come?" 

"Tell them I have to see if I can get off work. I'll get back to them. " 

"OK, done and done," Amy said while typing into her phone. "Rose I think this is going to be a good thing. " 

"I think this is going to be a whole lot of nothing. He won't care about me, nor does he have any reason to. I just want my blanket back. Now start the movie. I don’t want to think about all this anymore. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close and yet so far! Please don't kill me. The next chapter is very close. You won't wait long for it.

On Saturday morning, Rose went to Camille's office. Again, it was locked and again when she knocked there was fast movement. Then Camille opened the door a crack and looked out. "What, Rose?" she demanded. 

"Uh Camille, sorry to bother you, but on Monday when I'm here I wanted to know if I could have an extended lunch break. Something's come up and I have to be downtown at 1:00." 

Camille looked her up and down. "Why should I do that favor for you? Is a court date or something?" she fixed her with a saccharine smile. 

Rose suppressed a shudder. "No, I just have to meet someone and get something back. I hope it won’t take long." 

"So, you want me to allow you to take a long break in the middle of the day to run an errand. What is it? What could possibly be so important? " 

Rose wasn't sure where to go from there. "It's just a quick thing. " 

"Quick is not the proper word there. What is it?" she pressed. 

"Nothing." 

"It's not nothing, I won't let you go unless you tell me." 

Rose signed. "I have to go meet with John Smith and his attorney. They have something I need. " 

"That makes no sense. Wait, isn't John Smith the ‘Doctor’? Are you the woman they have been looking for?" 

"You know about that?" 

"I’m a huge fan of his. I played his music at my first three weddings. How can you be the girl? His song says you are the most beautiful creature in the universe. That you gave him everything and saved his life.”

"What are you taking about?" Rose asked, beyond confusion. 

"He released a new song out of the blue. I heard it this morning. It's about the accident he had. He sings about an angel that came out of nowhere and saved his life by keeping him from slipping away. She gave him something that saved him. Since I’ve been at work I've heard it no less than five times today on the radio. How can that possibly be you? How could you have saved him? " 

"I didn't know. I haven't heard it. " 

"So, you're not a fan." Camille sneered at her. 

Rose tried her best to shake off the ire of her boss. "No I guess not." 

"Well too bad his affections will be wasted on you then. You can go to the meeting, but for every additional hour you’re gone, I tack it on to the end of your shift." 

"I'm already working until nine." 

" I know." Camille closed the door in Rose’s face. 

Rose walked away, not feeling any better from the exchange. Camille had no reason to help her out. She never had before. No, there would be payback somewhere. The hardest part was not knowing where or when that would happen. 

OoOoOo 

Sunday night John barely slept. The next day he was going to see the woman who saved his life. Scenarios played in his head, good ones, bad ones and everything in between. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t wait to see her again, and maybe she would allow him to spend some time with her. If for no other reason than to get to know her. Jack said that his dream of having something with Rose was just a romanticized daydream, and that no one could actually live up to the pedestal he had put her on. But John knew he was wrong. Rose was the person he remembered, warm and wonderful. He just had to prove it to everyone else. 

Rose's experience was quite different. She was nervous because all she wanted was her blanket back and was afraid that there would be a lot of legal hassle. She didn't care if she met John Smith, the singer, but she was curious how John Smith, the regular bloke, was doing. She had looked him up online and found out quite a bit on him, like how his last two albums had been written after relationships and how he got his ideas from real life. His most recent album had been his most successful by far. There were lots of pictures of him, mainly promotional ones and "candid" party ones, but not much else. The John she knew was just a man, not a famous singer. That was the hard part. Now that fame was a part of all this, it was no fun. She was just going to be a feather in the cap of an already rich man. And now he had written a song about her? 

Amy had been more than happy to play her the song the morning of her meeting. Rose listened to it twice before reacting. 

"Do you like it?" Amy demanded. 

Rose sat back on the couch. “Yeah, I mean, it's a little weird that it is about me, but I suppose it's good.” 

"You suppose? It's brilliant. I love how it’s called ‘Whiskey Brown’. He was looking into your eyes and came up with that. I mean you told the story but put to music it’s so much better. He makes you sound like an angel." 

“I'm no angel." 

"You were, to him. Please try to go into this thing today with an open mind. " 

"I'm going to retrieve something from a millionaire, famous singer who is under the delusion that I’m his savior. It is wrong on so many levels. I just want to get my blanket and go home. I don't need any accolades. He's got the story already, and clearly the song. All he needs is me to put a face on it. I'm considering putting purple makeup all over my face, so they won't take any pictures. He's only in it for the publicity anyway. He'll make another few million off of me and all I get is a nondisclosure agreement and a pat on the head. " She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Oh, come on now. You’re just saying all that. You know he’s a nice guy. You spent the time with him. I don't think he's like that." 

"He's famous, they’re all like that. They take what they want and move on. I'm not in for that. I'll bet that when all this is over, all I'll have is my blanket and piece pf paper that states my car is unfixable. HAVE A NICE DAY. " 

"My, my, pessimistic, aren’t we? Well Debby Downer, I think you’re wrong. I think you saw the real him in the accident." 

“We'll see, but mark my words, he’s in it for the cash. "   
OoOoOo   
Before Rose knew it, it was time to leave. But of course, Alex wasn't back from his break yet, he was, as per usual a half hour late. When he came sauntering in, picking his teeth Rose was out like a flash. She had considered taking a cab, but her lack of hours lately and her distinct lack of cash ended that. Instead she mapped out a series of tube rides coupled with a quarter kilometer walk. If everything worked, she would just make it. Of course, it didn't though, and it was raining, so she was 15 minutes late.   
OoOoOo   
John checked his watch for the umpteenth time as the doctor walked in. "Do you have somewhere to be?" his doctor asked. 

"I'm sorry, I have a meeting. " John countered. 

"Oh, I won't be long. I have some good news." 

"Oh?" 

“Your nerve conduction studies came back. They're really promising. Things are looking up. You have good nerve conduction in all your fingers. I think that with aggressive physio course, you may be able to get back to playing piano. " 

"Really?" John beamed. Warmth spread throughout his body. This was incredible. It was all falling into place. 

His doctor nodded. "And It's a good thing too. My nurse threatened me that if I didn't get the Doctor back on stage she'd poison my coffee. " 

"I’ll be sure to thank her on the way out." 

"So, next thing, let's get that cast off and get you into a walking boot. The rules will be, minimal weight bearing for two weeks, then you can walk on it normally. We'll get you a cane to help. But no weight at all on your bad hand. You'll wear the walking book for two weeks past that. Then we will re-evaluate. " 

"But I can walk?" 

"With a cane, yes, and only short distances for now. When you are sitting I want your leg up. " 

"Brilliant!" John exclaimed. “The Doctor is back!" 

The removal of the cast and the fitting of the boot took another 15 minutes. John had his driver come to wheel him downstairs just to be faster. Still when he shut the car door and checked his watch again he was already late. He called Jack in a panic and blurted out, "Did I miss her?" When his manager answered. 

"No, she's just gotten here too, security is bringing her up. How far are you out?" 

"In light traffic maybe 15 or 20 minutes. But I'll bet I'll be at least 45. " 

"I'll stall. Tell me you have the blanket." 

John patted the blanket, neatly folded on the seat next to him, he had insisted that he bring it, not Jack. "It's clean and blood free. I have good news Jack-" 

Jack interrupted, "Oh, hold on, she's here. Just hurry up I'll see you soon." Jack rung off before John could say anything else.   
OoOoOo  
Rose entered the office being led by building security. She was met in a small waiting area by a very good-looking man wearing a wide grin. For a second she thought she was in the wrong place. This man was not at all like the man she helped. Or was he? She began to doubt her memory. 

"Hello, you must be Rose Tyler. I'm Jack Harkness. I'm The Doctor’s manager. As you know, the Doctor is John Smith." 

“Yeah,”, she breathed, trying unsuccessfully to curb her anxiety. "Is he here?" 

"He's on his way, he had another appointment. Please, join me in the conference room.” Rose nodded and was led to a brightly lit room with a big table. One of the walls was solid windows and looked out onto London. Rose took a moment to take it all in before she sat. 

Jack motioned for her to sit and then sat himself. He had a stack of papers in front of him. "So, Rose, do you mind if I check your ID? It's just a precaution. " 

Rose did as she was told, and pulled it out for Jack to examine, but noted a growing sense of dread. "So, what happens now? " she asked. 

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We talk, you sign a few things and hopefully John gets here. OK I'm going to record this just for a record." He fiddled with his phone a moment and set it in front of her. "Ok I am here with Rose Tyler. Rose, state your name." 

"Um, Rose Tyler." 

"Great, now Rose, I just want to get a few things clear, since we haven’t formally talked. OK, you state that you were at the accident scene with John Smith on the night of March 15th is that correct?" 

“Yes." 

“Can you tell me what happened?" 

Rose had started to squirm. No one had said anything about getting interrogated. "I already had it all in the email," Rose answered, now a little agitated. 

"I know, but while we're waiting on him I figured we would get your story. 

Rose was growing more frustrated with every second. "We were in a wreck, I think I was behind him, and saw him go off the edge. After I got out of my own car, I went down the ravine to see if he was alright." 

"And what did you find?" 

"The SUV was on its side and he was still in it. He was bleeding from his hand. I went to my car and got some stuff for a tourniquet and a blanket to keep him warm. Then I sat with him until help came. Um, do you have my blanket? " 

"No, John does, he wanted to give it to you personally. "

"Oh. Um, but I really can’t stay. It took me forever to get here and I have to make up every hour I miss at work. "

"Where do you work?"

"Henricks, but I don't think much longer. " Rose started to look around, now Jack could feel her agitation. 

“Planning on getting fired?" Jack inquired.

She shot back. "Does anyone plan on that? No, my boss is a nightmare. She's been firing people or forcing them out. I think the only reason that I'm still there is that we wouldn't have enough employees if she didn't keep a couple of us. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Jack floundered a little. He wasn’t expecting fire from his girl, who John had convinced him had come directly from heaven. "Is she OK that you’re here?"

"She gave me the time but made it clear that it was stupid for me to go and that I wasn't even a fan. She’s making me pay for being here though. She also made sure I knew that she played the Doctor’s music at her first three weddings."

"And most likely fourth and fifth," Jack mumbled. 

Rose laughed despite her frustration. "No doubt. Word has it that she plans the next one as soon as the signs the marriage license with the last one. " She was calming a little. Her anxiety being replaced with the dislike of her boss. 

Jack laughed too and sat back. Maybe he could talk to her now. "So, you're not a fan?"

Rose blushed and looked down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess not, I mean I have nothing against him, I've certainly heard his songs, but it's kind of a non-issue -yeah? My mate Amy loves him. I think he's talented, but I've never gone so far is to buy an album. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, not at all. That actually makes you being here all the more special. You didn't help him because of who he was, but because he needed help. You are not demanding anything, other than your blanket back. "

"Is that song really about me?"

"Yes. He made me start to write it all down while he was still in the hospital."

"Wow," she fidgeted around and looked at her phone for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Harkness this is all overwhelming. I’m really out of my league. But I need to go. As it is I may have to close tonight. Then I have to open tomorrow. I'll be lucky if make it back at all. "

"Rose, he's on his way, and it's Jack, by the way. He REALLY wants to see you. Can you please stay?" 

Rose reddened. "I can't. I told you I work for the devil."

"How about if I pay for a car to take you back, can you stay then?"

"I suppose I can stay a little longer. "

“Thank you, also you are not out of your league. I’m his manager but also his friend. He wanted to be here so badly. But he got hung up.”

And so, they waited. Jack had her sign a standard non-disclosure agreement, just like she thought, mainly so she wouldn't go to the press and talk about the accident or anything she saw. She also was not allowed to go to the press or say on social media that the was the "whiskey brown girl." Everything was also recorded. And even though Jack was nice, she couldn’t help but think this was more like a business deal than anything else. She had to sign another paper that said she would not try to gain anything from John Smith, like that she wouldn't talk to the tabs or write a book. Rose had never intended on doing anything like that, but it was starting to wear on her that they obviously thought she would. 

After signing her third document, she looked up. "So, at what point do I surrender my first born?"

"This is all just standard stuff, Rose. "

The calm that had descended earlier was lifting, being replaced by the old anxiety. She had been there a long time and she needed to get back to work, John was a no show, and she had just been legally threatened within a pound of her bank account. If she did anything they would take everything she had. Plus, as she saw it now, she would have to close and maybe stay until 11:00 doing gods know what to make up her hours. 

Jack could see this happening and excused himself to call John. 

"Is she there?" John asked instead of a standard greeting.

"Yes, she's here, and more than a little miffed that I have to have her sign all those forms. It would have been nice if you were here to soften the blow. She signed everything but she's getting aggravated. She has to get back to work and it’s making her uncomfortable."

"Is she nice?"

"What? Geez John, get your head out of the clouds. Yes, she's nice, but where the fuck are you?"

Jack could hear John sigh. "We're not even close. There's an accident up ahead. I don't think I'm going to make it there for at least another thirty or forty minutes. Can she stay?"

"She's practically scratching at the door now, I'll try but she has to go."

"Please Jack, I need to see her,” John begged.

Jack rang off and headed back to the conference room, were Rose was now standing by the door. "I can't wait any longer, can you call me the car?"

"Please, Rose, he's on his way. I just talked to him. Stay?"

"No, I can't. I have to work, I don't get to go swanning off and making people wait. It's called responsibility. Just because he's a famous singer doesn't mean that he gets to make others suffer while he does whatever or whoever he wants while we wait. I have to get back!"

"He's not like that. He's a decent guy. He just had-"

"Please call the car. "

"Can't you just wait, like another 30 minutes?"

Rose was getting red faced. "No, as it is, I'll have to make up my hours and will have to work till at least 11 tonight. Then I have to get home and be back at 7 tomorrow morning. I need to leave."

Jack could see the frustration in her face, but more than that, anger and desperation. He couldn't take it and caved. "Ok, by the time you come out the front of the building, my personal car will be there for you. I'm sorry this didn't work out. "

"Me too. You have my address now, can you send me the blanket?"

Jack sighed, knowing just how much John wanted to hand that off to her. "Yes, you'll get it by the end of the week. Again, I'm sorry. "

"Thank you," Rose said, and then turned and practically ran out of the office. 

In the car on the way back she fought angry tears. All she wanted was her blanket. Not to wait for a self-possessed star that couldn't get to a meeting on time. No matter what anyone said about how nice he was, he wasn’t there, and that put her in a bad spot. All the begging Jack had done did nothing to change the fact that Camille was going to punish her. Now she would have to stay very late at work, get a few precious hours of sleep and do it all the next morning. The only thing she got out of the whole ordeal was knowing that she could basically not talk to the press, which she had no desire to do anyway. 

When she got back and hustled inside, the first person she saw was Camille, who pointedly looked at her watch. "Did you have a nice refreshing break and meeting with The Doctor?"

It took everything Rose had at that moment not to snap. "No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I didn't even see, him. I just signed a bunch of paperwork."

"So that song about you was wrong, he doesn't want to see you again." She sneered, assuming she was right. Rose was too far past angry to fight. 

"Well the feeling is mutual." Rose spat.

Camille's eyes widened, but she recovered. "Well, you can work until eleven tonight. I know technically I should let you work later to make up your hours, but I'm doing you a favor letting you make up what I am. But you better be in by 7 tomorrow or we're having a serious discussion."

"Yes ma'am," Rose answered in a controlled voice she pulled from she wasn't sure where. 

"Your duties after closing will be to check EVERY department and straighten the merchandise. There should be nothing out of place. " With that she turned and stalked off, yelling at other employees, even her children, along the way


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. Let the "squeeeeeeing" commence.

When his car stopped in front of the building John clamored out. "Mr. Smith, do you want your wheelchair?" called the driver.

"No time! “ John called over his shoulder, just dodging another car. He hobbled inside, using the new cane. He didn't want to wait for his chair to be brought out. He was in the lift quickly and on Jack's office floor, blanket in hand before he knew it. But instead of coming face to face with a whiskey brown eyed girl, he was met by the sorry face of Jack. "She had to go," he simply explained. John fell into a chair and growled loudly. 

OoOoOo

Normally after closing, the employees would spend a 15-20 minutes putting back clothes, checking to see if sizes were aligned and such so the store would be in good condition when they came in in the morning. Most, like Rose, started the straightening process a little early so they didn't have much to do when the doors were locked. This was apparently not the case on that night. As Rose went from department to department after closing at 9, she found mess after mess. Camille must have been working her magic. She would look amazing in the eyes of the employees if she told them just to go home and not clean their areas. Rose had noticed a few fellow employees leaving fairly early. Now she knew why. She had been set up.

She had to run between departments, the worst being the young women's and women's. They were the worst, clothes on the floor, in the wrong places, on the wrong hangers, etc. She spent the longest time there. She hadn't been in that department since she had been moved to children’s, which led to a discovery. The designer jeans, the ones upwards of 200 pounds a pair, were virtually gone. Usually they didn't sell super well this time of year, but the racks were almost empty. On top of that, there had been no sales. 

Rose puzzled over this a little before turning to straighten some of the leather jackets, which, curiously enough, there were also a very small amount of. They too, were very expensive. Otherwise the department was well stocked, except for these items. 

But she had no more time to think, she had to finish, or face the wrath of Camille. In the end, at 10:57, she finished, exhausted. The day had been emotionally trying enough but being punished at work was the icing on the cake. 

She clocked out, waiting precisely for 11:00, and excited though the employee door that went out to the back alleyway, and stopped dead in her tracks.

About 10 feet away from her, standing alongside a sleek black sedan, was a tall, very tall, thin man, wearing a big walking boot, holding a pink blanket, a cane leaning on the car beside him. He was smiling from ear to ear at her. 

"Rose?" he asked, hopefully.

It took Rose a second to acclimate, in which time his smile started to droop. "Yeah..." she answered, "John?"

His smile brightened again. "Yes. I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you, my doctor's appointment ran long. I was trying to make it to you. Oh, here-" He held out the blanket.

Rose took a tentative step towards John, but then came up and took the blanket. She held it up to her face. "Thank you for bringing it back to me. I've missed it. Wow, it smells good."

John laughed. "It took me forever to get the blood stains out, but I did. I hope the washing didn't ruin it."

Rose now held it up. "No, it looks fantastic. Thank you. Wait, you washed it yourself?"

John rocked back on his heels. "Yup, well I kind of had to. It was my blood, I don't think anyone else needed to touch it. "

Rose folded the blanket in her arms. "Well thank you. “ She gave a little smile, not a warm one but a pleasant one. “But I have to get going now. I'll miss my bus."

John looked shocked. "Bus? No, I'm here to see that you get safely home. I'm the reason you had to stay late. It's dangerous out there. You don't need to be on public transportation this late at night. Plus, Jack said you have to work in the morning. That's hardly enough time to sleep."

Rose looked around. "Uh I don't know."

"It’s perfectly safe. I'll even sit in the front with the driver, or you can if you want. Please, consider it the first in a long line of thank yous for saving my life."

"I didn't save your life, and you really don't owe me anything." Rose countered.

"You did though, if it weren't for you I'd be dead most likely. "

"I don't know about that.”

"Please Rose, come with me. I mean, I'll give you a ride. Just text someone or something to let them know who you are with or something. I really want to help you. I feel really bad about today.”

Rose thought for a few moments. This was John in front of her. He was also very well known. She also felt safe with him. She had had odd feeling about guys in the past, and she had always been right. But now, as she searched for those same feelings she found that they weren’t there. "Ok, I’ll go.” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Amy. Then she walked past him and sat in the back seat. John stood there for a moment looking at her she hadn’t see the relief flooding his features when she said she’d go. But now he didn’t exactly know what to do. Every cell in his body wanted to sit next to her in the seat but he didn't want to scare her off. 

Rose looked out the door to him, reading his anxiety. "You can get in here too. "

"Really?" he breathed. 

"Yes, otherwise you look too sad. Here, I'll scoot over. " Rose slid across the back seat and left room for him, which he occupied enthusiastically. 

"Well, here we are..." he said, trailing off.

The car pulled into the street. "Don’t you want to know where I live?" she asked.

"It was on the paperwork you signed for Jack."

Rose looked back at him, now looking a little more uncomfortable. 

John smiled kindly."Rose, I heard from Jack that you weren't very happy with signing all that stuff. But I have to let you know, it's benign."

"It didn't feel benign."

"I know, and I wish I was there to better explain it. Jack's job is to protect me. He's my manager. In my, ah, position, a lot of people want to, erm, well…”

"Take advantage of you? I won't do that."

"I know, but something as simple as a social media post can sink a ship in my business. Not that you ever would. But we have to be careful."

"No, I get it, I suppose. But I'm not in this for any money or reward. "

"I know, that's why I wanted to meet you so badly. You’re genuine. Most everyone that was at the accident site has contacted us, most expecting something in return. But all you wanted was your blanket." His eyes drifted to the blanket in her lap. 

Rose saw the look on his face. It was a little sad, but hopeful. She decided to give him a chance. "Was the song really about me?"

"Yes,” he answered softly. 

"Why?"

"I know you don't believe it, but you actually saved my life. I would have bled to death or died of shock, that was if I didn’t freeze first. You stopped the bleeding and kept me warm, quite literally saving me. Then you stayed with me, for a really long time, and kept me awake. You wouldn't let me go. Your stories kept me going. That's why I wrote the song. I’m not very good at saying my feelings or reacting the way I should, but I can always write a song. So, I did."

"It's a nice song. My friend played it for me."

John giggled nervously. "Thank you. I never know how they're going to turn out or if the intended recipient will like it."

"But where does it go? I mean you usually put out whole albums, I know your last album was about your last relationship. It's not like now you'll have much more to write about."

John gave her an odd look, then took a breath. "Rose, I'd like to take you to dinner. "

Rose blanched. "I don't know..."

Reading her expression John scrambled. "No pressure, it'll be a reunion of sorts. Just two people that spent important time together...spending time together. " He cleared his throat. 

Rose eyed him. "Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

John turned in his seat to face her. "Rose, I know you're not asking for anything. But I want to at least have a chance to take you out and thank you. It'll be in a public place. I promise to be a perfect gentleman. At least grant me this. "

"Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt. When then?"

"Tomorrow? I have to go out of the country on Wednesday and will be out until next week. I guess the song is taking off in America and I have to go sing it on some morning shows. It's a Jack thing. He's trying to keep me current. "

"From what I hear it won't take much. People like the song."

"I think they like the story too." He was grinning at her again. 

Rose blushed. "Um, I have to work at 7 and I get off at 5. So, can you get me after?"

"You worked until 11 tonight and 7-5 tomorrow? Who do you work for?" he asked incredulously. 

"She's the worst human in the world. I can't talk about her without wanting to punch something. "

"Well, then how about I pick you up at 7 at your place? Will that be enough time?"

"Let's see, an hour to get home, that's way more than I need, then another hour to get ready. What do you think I will have to do? " She laughed.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, I'm sure you would look amazing even after ten hours of torture from the worst human in the world, but I wanted to let you rest and refresh. Plus, the place I'm taking you to gets good around 8."

Rose blushed under the compliment. "You already have reservations? What if I said no?"

"I didn't call yet. But the owner is a good friend and having me there, is, erm, good for business. So, when I call, I always get a spot. It's pretty private too. "

Rose sat back against the door of the car and looked him up and down. He sat there, paralyzed, eyes widening. "What?"

"You don't seem like a big, millionaire singer. You seem like a regular bloke. How is that?"

"It's because I hate people who are big millionaire singers. That's why I have a stage name. The Doctor is someone else. Yes, I write my music about my life, but I write it about a slightly better lit and more dramatic life. No one wants to hear about me in my socks watching telly. "

Rose laughed," I guess they wouldn't. So, John Smith is a regular guy."

"Very much so. And if you give me the chance, I'll show you. "

Rose waited a second, mostly for effect. "Sure, I'll go with you."

John let out a big breath. "Thank you.” 

The car ride was filled with amicable chatter, small talk mostly, how long she had been at her job, who she lives with etc. After a while though, John couldn't help himself. "Rose, pardon me for asking, but is anyone going to be upset that I take you out? I mean is there a boyfriend or something that will come for my head?"

Rose giggled. "No, it's just me. I had a couple of boyfriends before, but not now. One is god only knows where, and the other turned into a good mate. That one is Mickey. Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, no reason in particular. Well kind of. I'm really glad you are going to go out with me, but you should know a few things. "

"OK..."

"First off, John Smith is taking you out, but from time to time I have to be the Doctor. I will do my darndest to not let it happen, but I will inevitably get recognized. The owner of the restaurant, for instance, does not know John Smith. I promise, though that I will be with you 100%. There are always a couple of sneaky pictures taken and such. Mostly nothing happens, I'm not much for tabloid fodder. I'm too boring. "

"Maybe not lately, but you used to be."

He sighed and shook his head. "That was a big mess, wasn't it? I won't go into detail, but that marriage was a bust from start to finish. I was still relatively young and very stupid. I thought that life with Reinette was the kind of relationship that singers were supposed to have. She was bright, well-manicured, cultured, knew all the right people. We had a torrid relationship and it was fun, until it wasn't. Ultimately, she wanted things I couldn’t get her. She wanted a life in the spotlight and when I just wanted to go home for pizza and a movie, it didn't go over well. She wanted a relationship with the Doctor, not John Smith. She didn't know how to be home. There was no such thing as a night off. We were always going and going. I could only keep that up for a little while before I got tired, then she found other entertainment. Hence the tabs. You'll notice the they still follow her, but not me. I was not exciting. "

"Is that OK with you?"

"Very OK. I love the life I lead. Don't get me wrong, I love being the Doctor. It's fun. He has everything, the universe at his fingertips. John Smith is a chips on the sofa guy. It's fun to be in both worlds. Especially when I can go home when it's all done. Oh, speaking of home- here we are!"

The car pulled up in front of Rose's building under a bright street light. John all but leaped out of the car and came around to let her out. She could see him hop around the car with amazing speed considering his condition. 

Rose laughed, "Careful there, I don't want you to hurt yourself," when he opened the door. 

"Oh, I'm on the road to recovery now. Just have to lose the boot and get the hand back working and I’ll be 100%."

Rose then did something John would remember forever. She took his injured hand in hers and looked at it closely. It still bore the scars of surgery but no longer had any stitches or splints. It just looked swollen and had various different colors or healing bruises. John sighed unconsciously at her touch. 

"It looks like it still hurts,” she almost whispered. 

"It does,” he answered.

"Am I hurting it?"

"No."

Rose carefully touched each finger, seeming not to notice that John had broken out in a critical case of goosebumps. He managed to not groan at her ministrations, but it wasn't for lack of trying. He had to physically bite his lip. Not only that, having her so close to him he could smell her. It was sweet, unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It occurred to him that it was uniquely her, and he never wanted it to end. 

Still holding his hand in hers, she looked up to him. "I'm glad you are getting better. Will you be able to play again?"

"Maybe, the doctors are optimistic. I start physio soon. We'll see. "

Rose let go then, eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I bet you don't like people touching you."

"I don't mind it, Rose. When I'm the Doctor everyone wants to touch me and I'm not super happy about it, but when I'm John, I'm OK, especially if it's someone..." he didn’t finish. 

Rose blushed furiously. "Well OK I'll see you tomorrow then." She had jammed her hands in her pockets.

He mimicked her, carefully putting his hands in his pockets too. "Yeah, I'll see you."

Rose smiled, turned and headed to the building. John followed her with his eyes, and was granted one final gift, she opened the door to the stairs, turned, fixed him with a brilliant smile, and waved. Before he could even wave back, she was gone. 

John climbed back into the car, nearly falling in. It was her, she was the one. She had his heart in those little hands. Now he just had to convince her of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the happy comments and everything! I somehow feel neglectful for not posting more often. I think life is slowing me down. Darn responsibilities. So, to let you know I am a good human, I'll put up two chapters tonight. Also the fluff will most likely make you brush your teeth, lest you get a cavity. Don't worry though, true to form, there are dark clouds in the future. I my mind if you want them to have something, they're going to have to work for it.

Rose got into her flat and tried to go about getting ready for the next day. Normally this would have been simply routine but as she went, she couldn't stop smiling. John Smith was a real man. Not only was he a real man, but he was incredibly sweet. All she wanted to do was share it with Amy, but she was away with Rory. Instead she got out clothes for the next day, brought out a dress to wear out with John, and made a lunch. Before she knew it, it was 12:30 and she needed to be up by 5:30 at the latest to make the commute. 

But still she fell into bed with a smile on her face. 

OoOoOo  
Rose's eye shot open at 6:00, and she sat up with a gasp. She hadn't set an alarm on her phone and by sheer grace she got an email and her phone dinged. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she yelled, hopping to her feet. One 15 second turbo shower later she threw on her clothes and grabbed her lunch and flew out the door. It was 6:30 and it always took longer than 30 minutes to get to work. She was doomed. 

She flew out the stairwell door and almost ran into the sleek black car. The driver was standing there with a little sign that said, "Rose Tyler." 

"Um, that's me," Rose said, approaching the man, who she recognized as John’s driver. 

"Hello Miss Tyler, Mr. Smith sent me to be sure you got to work on time, my name is Mark. He would have been here himself, but he had an appointment. May I take you to work?"

Rose smiled. "Yes you may." She climbed inside the car.

Rose took a few minutes again while being driven to reflect on John. Seeing to it that she had a ride to work when he knew she would be late was an unbelievably sweet gesture. Maybe he wasn't like she had originally pictured. His explanation that he was not the Doctor, but that The Doctor was a persona was interesting. Maybe there was a way for him to be a regular person. But then again, he was nice and everything, and he wanted to thank her, but it would be silly to think that there would even be the possibility of something else there. Not that she would want it anyway. But it might be fun. 

Then Rose sighed and sat back in her seat. What was she thinking? This dashing, rich, talented man wanted to thank her for helping him. That was all. There was no way a man of his caliber would even think about looking twice at a girl who was not of similar means. It was fun to think about but completely unrealistic. At least she could have some fun while it lasted.

When the car pulled up in front of Henricks, Rose thanked the driver and hopped out. She checked her phone, it was 6:55. She would never have made it if she hadn't had a ride. She jogged to the employee entrance. Standing next to the time cards, giving her a look was none other than Camille. It was clear that her intention was to have caught Rose coming in late. 

"Good morning Camille," Rose chirped in her cheeriest voice. "Beautiful day, isn't it? "

Camille just raised an eyebrow and turned for her office. Rose giggled to herself and went up the stairs to her floor. 

Rose's day went normally, albeit slower than usual. Camille kept popping up here and there, but Rose was determined not to let her ruin her day. Rose did see one thing though. She had gone down to the basement to ask the maintenance man to check out a flickering light in the fitting room and just as she was about to get past some creepy shop window dummies, she heard voices. It was Alex and Alyssa outside their Mum's office. 

"I think It's too many!" Alyssa whispered loudly.

"Shut your trap. No one will notice. No one cares. Just take them in and take pictures of them." Alex hissed back. 

Rose peeked around the corner to see Alex shove a big canvas bag into his sister's hands and follow her into the office. It was the same kind of bag that she has seen Alyssa transport the defective merchandise in before. Carefully, Rose backed up and went to find the maintenance man. But now she was sure. Camille and company were pulling something and didn't seem to care much about who knew. 

OoOoOo

At exactly five, Rose came back down the stairs to clock out. She was moving a little slower than she was that morning, the day had been long, but she was still excited to go out with John. Her smile faded, though when she saw Camille hovering again. 

"Goodnight Camille," she said, gathering all the sweetness she could into her voice. 

"So, Rose, I forgot to ask, did you ever get to meet the Doctor?" Camille asked, blocking the time cards with her shoulder. This was a system Camille still insisted upon, physically clocking out, even though the clock was hooked into a computer. 

Camille wore a knowing smile, like she knew Rose did not meet him.

"Actually, yes I did," Rose answered, noticing the falter in her boss's smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he met me after work yesterday and saw that I got home safe." Rose reached around the other woman and took out her timecard and inserted it into the machine.

"You mean the Doctor was here?" Camille’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. 

Rose was thoroughly enjoying this. "Why yes, he was, just outside in the alleyway. "

"And he took you home?"

"Yes." She tucked her timecard back in her slot. This was getting good. "But in case you were wondering, he was a perfect gentleman."

"I see," Camille answered dully. 

"Well, have a good night, Camille. I'll see you later, I have to hurry though, he's taking me out to dinner tonight and I have to get ready. "

To that, Camille's eyes shot wide open again, but she didn't say anything. The last thing Rose saw as the door was closing was Camille skulking back to her office. 

Rose couldn't help but smile, though she was a little concerned with what Camille would do with the information that she was going out with him. Hopefully she would not do anything. John had said that the tabs weren't interested, right? Suddenly she felt a little uneasy.

"Miss Tyler?" A voice came from in front of her. Rose looked up. It was Mark again with the car. 

Rose smiled at him. "How did I know that you would be here?"

Mark grinned. "Mr. Smith doesn't like the idea of you taking public transportation."

"I'm fine with it, really he’s just being over cautious. "

"I have come to the realization that he is a man that takes care of the people around him. If you were to send me away, he's just send me back," Mark offered. 

"OK," Rose answered, getting in the car. Just before the car pulled entirely away from the back entrance to the store, Rose could have sworn that she could see the door shutting as if she had been being watched. 

OoOoOo

Rose got home, only to be attacked by Amy as she came through the door. "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD you're going out with the Doctor!!!" Amy yelled in her ear. Even though the girls had not seen each other in the last 24 hours, they had texted and snap chatted. 

"OK first off, I'm going out with John Smith. He made it very clear to me that they are two different people. One is for the stage and one is real. I'm going out with the real one. And we're not going out. I mean we are, but not on a date. He's just taking me out the thank me. "

Amy flopped on the couch. "You've heard the song. He's in love with you. "

"That's impossible. We were together for a few hours. That's just the song. He told me, the Doctor’s just a better lit and more dramatic version of himself. He's nice and sweet, but that's it. After tonight I can go back to my normal life."

"Have you picked out an outfit?"

"Yes."

"I'll see if it meets my approval for when the tabs catch you snogging the Doctor." Amy jumped up and ran into Rose's room. 

"Never gonna happen." Rose countered and chased her friend. 

OoOoOo

Rose had tried to nap, but though unwilling to admit it, she was too excited for the night. The prospect of having dinner with John Smith was thrilling. He was a nice man, funny and just good. She knew that there was no hope of them ever being able to have something, but it would be fun to dress up and play for a night. Lately there hadn't been a whole lot to be happy about in her life, so having this bright spot was certainly nice. 

After her failed kip, Rose landed on the couch next to Amy, who was watching a movie. 

"So other than your adventure with the Doctor-"

"John."

"OK JOHN... anyway, what's been up? I feel like we haven't had a good talk in a while."

"Well, I got the check for the car. Of course, it was worth less than I owed, so there is a total loss. On the good side, I've made friends with my local bus driver, his name is Kevin and he's an Aquarius. "

Amy laughed out loud. "What about your boss?"

"Oh, Cruella Camilla is doing great. She has managed to get a member of her family in every department now, and all in management positions. She has either fired or run off everyone that was a manager. So now it's just us minions that are doing all the work. She even ran out of her children to put in but managed to hire a few nieces and nephews. It's insane. If I so much as breathe out of turn I get reported. Camille is constantly on my butt. I also think she is jealous of the whole John thing. She has started to snipe at me about that."

"Ohhh I hate her."

"Yeah, oh and get this, she's doing something. I've noticed a really high number of items being labeled as defective. I think she's having her kids and such pull good merchandise, label it as defective, then she's selling it or something. It's all the high-end stuff in each department."

"How is she pulling that off?"

"My hypothesis is that she just takes a few things from the stock, but in all the departments. I mean, I noticed that it was a high volume of defects, but I'm not sure others would. And if it's from all departments, it might not be noticed."

"Do you think she's selling it?"

"Maybe, I suppose it may go out in the post. That way they're not removing it from the store by themselves. "

Amy flipped open her laptop. "Well, let's have a look-see, shall we?"

The girls looked up popular auction site, and literally seconds later they found something. 

"Look! "Rose exclaimed. "Those jeans, they just came out, like last week. She's got them at a good price too. That's 50 pounds cheaper than retail. Oh, she's good. If she is doing that on multiple sites she's making a killing. It's high profit too. I'll bet she's pulling in hundreds of pounds a week. That makes me so mad."

They looked for a while longer and found at least 50 items that could be from the store, all priced under retail. Including the diaper bags that she had been forced to look for. "Look at that! She had the bags the whole time! This makes me sick. I wish I could prove it."

"Who would you tell?"

"I have no idea. Oh shit! look at the time!"

Both girls gasped. She had 15 minutes to get ready. The two jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. 

OoOoO  
At precisely 7:00 there was a knock at the door. "OMIDGOD HE’S HERE!" Amy squealed. Then looked down at herself. She was in old ripped jeans and a concert t-shirt. "I can't answer the door like this!"

"Oh relax, it's probably just his driver, Mark. Get the door." Rose said, adding one final spritz to her hair. 

Amy huffed loudly, mostly because she would not get to see the Doctor. She opened the door and her mouth fell open. It was him. He was dressed smartly in a brown pin stripe suit and wearing a goofy grin that only got bigger when he saw Amy's reaction. "Is ahh, Rose here?" he asked. 

Amy's expression did not change, she just opened the door wider to reveal her friend. Rose had put on an adorable form fitting floral pattern dress. It went down mid-thigh, showing of her legs. Now it was John's turn to have his mouth fall open. 

"Hi John, " Rose said, wearing a tongue touched smile. 

"Hi," he managed. Then caught himself. "It's good to see you again, shall we?" He held out his bad hand to her, which she took gingerly. 

"That hand kinda freaks me out still," she said.

"It's ok, just don't squeeze it. I'd give you the other one but it's busy." He lifted the cane he was holding in the other hand. 

Rose stepped around Amy, who was glued to her original spot. 

"Oh, John, I almost forgot, this is my flatmate, Amy."

John fixed her with a bright smile and nodded to her. "Hi Amy, don't worry, I'll bring Rose home safe."

Amy nodded dumbly back. 

"Bye!" Rose said, reaching in and bringing the door to a close in front of her friend.

John chucked. "I think she may be a little star struck."

"A little? No one has EVER rendered Amy Pond speechless. You should be proud."

"You may need to call her to make sure she's alright."

Rose let go of his hand and took his arm to give it a squeeze. Then let go. "The trance you put her in will wear off soon. Then she'll just be mad she couldn't say anything."

John, now desperately missing holding onto her replied, "Well, I'll try to see her again soon, maybe she'll recover from her paralyzation. You know, I'm quite a conversationalist. We could actually talk."

"I think we may be a little off before she will be able to form sentences around you."

They both laughed as John showed her slowly to the car. 

Once inside, and settled next to each other, John turned to her. "Well so, tonight I am taking you to my favorite place. It's called the TARDIS. I don't know what it stands for, but it looks tiny, but goes on forever. The owner gives me a table in the back for privacy."

"Do you take girls there often?" Rose asked, even though she didn't know why she asked that particular question.

"I have in the past, but not lately. I also have business dinners there. The food is wonderful, and it is intimate enough so we can talk without everyone hearing. "

"I imagine it's tough to go out without everyone being in your business," Rose ventured. 

"Yeah, I mean, if I’m just going out for crisps and beer I can still get away with it, especially if I’m wearing my glasses and a hat."

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes, usually actually, but I'm wearing my contacts always when I’m being the Doctor. He has perfect vision, or so everyone thinks."

"So, he's John Smith 2.0?"

"Yes, I guess, " John laughed softly and dipped his head. 

Rose took him in for a second. He was shy. He had all the traits of a man that was not over confident. He did not speak loudly, he frequently looked down or away from her, but looked her in the eye when he spoke to her. And when he did look into her eyes, his deep brown eyes took her in. Without any control, Rose's heart beat a little faster when he did it. But then the car broke quickly, jostling them a little and the spell was broken. 

"Sorry, pedestrian." Mark remarked. 

Rose took a moment to look out the window and compose herself. She needed to remember who she was and what was happening. It was nothing, just a thank you. That was all. 

They both were relatively quiet for the rest of the trip, both lost in thought. Before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of the restaurant. John took her hand but only briefly. "Ok so, this may be a little weird and I'm actually having second thoughts about it. I've only been here as the Doctor."

"You told me that."

"I know, but I'm about to bring a beautiful woman in with me. And... and I really want to hold your hand, if you'll let me. "

Rose didn't quite know how to react and he immediately saw that.

"Oh gods, am I being too forward? It's just when I go out with a woman, I'm old fashioned. I like to hold her hand. It's .... my attempt at being chivalrous I guess. But then again, we really just met. And I'm taking you out to thank you. And someone may take a picture and I'm not sure if you’re ready for that. Then again, it's another way to kinda camouflage my hand, or I could put it in my pocket. But if I am holding your hand it looks like it's getting better and I'm using it. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable or maybe get your picture taken if you don't want to-"

Rose leaned forward and put her hand on his chest. He immediately grabbed it and held it tight. 

"John, I'd be happy to hold your hand. I'll be careful with it too. Don't overthink it. It'll be fine. "

"Thank you," he breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

The car door opened, and Rose got out first, gracefully taking the offered hand of Mark, the driver. Then John got out, took his cane in his left hand and held his right out to her, which she gently took. The first thing she noticed was that though his fingers moved, they only did a little. She rearranged her hand to intertwine their fingers. John froze for a second. 

Rose turned to him. "Oh no, did that hurt?"

"No, just a little stretching, I'm good." He turned back quickly facing the restaurant as a short Italian man came rushing out. 

"OH DOCTOR! I'm so glad you can join us tonight! Are you better from your accident?"

It was like someone flipped a switch in John, his face lit up and he now wore a 10,000 watt smile. "Why yes, Vinnie, I'm much better. Thank you for asking. "

"And who is your lovely lady friend?"

"This is Rose. I trust you were able to get my table tonight?"

If Vinnie noticed the short introduction of Rose, he didn't react. "Of course, Doctor. Please, if you will follow me." 

John took her lead, but Rose was close, careful not to pull on his hand. Vinnie led them around the edge of the seating area towards the back, but Rose could not help but notice the sudden silence followed by whispers in the room. It felt as if 100 eyes were on her. People were quick to get their phones out for pictures, but the quick pace of John made it difficult. Rose also made a point to try to physically block him from onlookers. She wasn't exactly sure what brought that on, but somehow she felt protective of him. 

Vinnie led them to an arched off room containing a single table. But just because it was away from the other tables, it did not lack any of the ambiance of the restaurant. It was lit with a few muted lights, with a candle burning on the table itself. Around the room were the standard old Italian decorations, much like one would find in any restaurant of the sort. 

"Here you are Doctor and Rose." He showed them in, just then another man materialized, who Rose guessed was the server. They took their seats across from each other and settled in. The server asked if they wanted sparkling or still water and promptly disappeared.

Vinnie started to pull a curtain over the doorway. "If you need anything Doctor, please let me know. If you would like, I'll ready the back door for your departure."

"That would be lovely," John responded in the Doctor voice. Vinnie then closed the curtain the rest of the way.

John sighed dipping his head to give her an appraising look. "You alright?"

Rose took a breath. "That was quite an entrance. I haven’t had so many eyes on my since I tripped on stage in my primary school play."

John chuckled. "Yeah it can be a bit of a spectacle. I'm sorry, but I had to bring out the Doctor a little. "

"Don't apologize, you warned me."

"Yeah, I thought about it earlier. This is the first time he's been out since the accident. It's important that he be seen from time to time out and about."

"He, meaning the Doctor?"

"Yeah, is that weird that I refer to him in the third person sometimes?"

"A little, but you said he's not the real you."

"Yeah, even more so now. I mean he is me and I am him, but he's my character. "

Rose brightened. "It was funny to see you become him so quickly."

"I have to. I also feel bad I just gave him your first name though. But there are ears everywhere and I wanted to give you a measure of anonymity."

"Fine with me."

The server brought the water and menus and their conversation stalled as they perused. After a minute of two Rose looked up from hers. 

"Um John, there are no prices listed. "

He put down his menu too. "No, that's because everyone here is ... well, no one..."

It dawned on Rose. "Oh, no one here looks at the prices. I think I might be a little out of my league." Rose looked down unconsciously. 

John's good hand shot out and took hers. "Rose, don't think that for a second. Just because people are in a different financial situation than you doesn't mean that you are any less an amazing person. Plus, I'm here to treat you, I don't want you to worry about it at all. "

Rose raised her head. "Sorry, this is taking a little time to get used to."

"I get it, but I want you to be comfortable. It's just me, goofy old John."

Rose grinned at him. "You're far from goofy."

"I’m worse than you think. This whole Doctor thing came along only recently. You'd be surprised at how bad off I really can be or have been for that matter. "

"Surprise me."

"Um, OK, I got kicked out of my very exclusive boarding school for sneaking around and being stupid."

"Do tell." Rose put her chin in her free hand and leaned forward. 

John wiggled a little in his seat, but did not let go of her hand, instead he started tracing her fingers with his. "Well my parents, they were not very engaged. I went away to school when I was just 6." He looked up at her in time to see her look of horror. "It's not that bad, Rose. My father was a wealthy international business man and my mother never really wanted children. I came along and they figured I would do better under someone else's care. So away I went. But It was a good thing too. I learned a lot there. My first roommate was a piano virtuoso, he taught me to play a little and then I took lessons."

"Did you sing too?"

John looked down again, clearly blushing. "That came later. Actually, there was a girl involved."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, her name was Sarah and I was in love, but only it was one sided. She was older, composed and beautiful. She also was into choir. So, I auditioned and joined without a thought. Then I got singled out. I ended up loving it and soloing quite a bit. Then I started to write. "

"But you got kicked out."

"Ha, ha, yes. So, if you hadn't figured it out, I'm pretty smart."

"And humble." Rose countered, giving him a little squeeze.

He grinned back at her from ear to ear before he found he words again. "Yes, well, given that, I finished work quickly, sometime hours ahead of my fellow students. I got bored easily so I had to find diversions."

"You mean other than music, piano, girls and class?"

"Actually, yes. You make it sound like I chased girls all over, it didn't. But anyway, I was in the library one day studying and I noticed an air duct. Now the building was very old but had been renovated. But though they didn't use them for much the air ducts were still there and perfect size to fit a skinny boy. "

"You didn't."

"I did. I crawled in and then climbed around. Before I knew it, I could go anywhere in the school. My favorite was to end up next to my friends while they were in class. It was so much fun. I would call their names and distract them. Or I could make phantom sounds and totally freak people out."

"But then..."

"But then others figured it out. I didn't do a very good job of keeping it a secret. My mate at the time, Koshi, he really got into it and we went all over. Then he invited a bunch of other boys. It was loads of fun until some things began to go missing from some of the classrooms. You know, like a skeleton, maps and such, but then it escalated."

"Uh,oh."

"Yeah, computers went missing, copies of tests, computer disks," he blushed as she looked at him puzzled. "Well I'm showing my age, but it was our version of jump drives."

Rose nodded. Sensing his discomfort, she patted his hand. "You're not old, a little older than me, but not old. Please, go on."

"Well Koshi and some of his buddies got caught one day and proceeded to sing like canaries. They also placed the blame squarely on me, even telling where I was storing the stolen items and planting the key to that room in my sock drawer as soon as they were released. Though the school thought that they were involved too, they all had parents that were barristers and the like or offered huge amounts of money to the school. My parents then divorced, my mother was on a Mediterranean vacation with her new boyfriend and didn't answer her phone, and father was on an adventure in Peru and wasn’t near a phone. So, I had to defend myself. And I lost."

"John, that's horrible."

He gave her a little smile, "But I did pretty well for myself."

"You did." Rose grinned back at him. 

"But when I finally got home, my father brought back a new girlfriend, who I was not fond of, but who also had a daughter I was fond of, my sister Donna. She and I clicked immediately, and I have never had a better friend. We even had a flat together at uni and have lived together since. Except that I think she may have met someone and may be on her way to be with him, but I'm OK with that too. "

"So out of it all you got a sister."

"Yeah I did."

"Is your dad still around?"

"No, he died a few years back. "

"My parents too, my mum more recently, but my dad died when I was a baby. "

"So, it's just you?"

"Just me." Rose smiled shyly at him. 

"No siblings?"

"Nope, I mean my friend Amy is like a sister, and I have a good life. "

"I can see that. You do well for yourself."

"Not that great, I didn't finish school and I work for a horrible person. " She was getting a little embarrassed under his compliments. 

"But you're making your way. "

"I guess so."

At that moment, the curtain was pulled back and the server arrived with their food. Along with it, Vinnie stood there with a bottle of red wine, which he poured a little into John's glass for a taste. John oohed and ahhed appropriately, saying what Rose assumed were appropriate things about bouquet and so forth. Then Vinnie poured both of them a glass and left them to eat.

John lifted his glass to Rose and she did the same to him and they clinked them together. But John was grinning even bigger. 

"What?" asked Rose.

"I have a confession to make." John took a sip of his wine.

"Yeah?"

John leaned forward conspiratorially, and Rose leaned in too. "I don't know the first thing about wine. I was just making all that up. People think I am more cultured than I am. "

Rose laughed out loud, followed by John. "You fake it so well! I was convinced," she gushed.

"I know! It's all part of being the Doctor. It makes it all the more fun when I order pizza and binge watch movies!"

"You’re full of surprises. "

"Oh, you have no idea." With that, he went about picking up is silverware and Rose did the same. 

Rose took the first bite of her food and almost embarrassed herself with a groan she barely contained. The food was incredible. Both the pasta and the sauce were perfect, she had never had anything like it before. She was several bites in when she heard John sigh faintly. She looked up to see him fumbling with his utensils. 

"Are you ok there?" she asked.

John looked up at her, his face showing clear frustration. "I didn't think this through I guess. I shouldn’t have ordered chicken, I ..." he set down his knife carefully and took a breath, face reddening. "I can't grip the knife and if I switch hands, then I can't grip the fork. I can't it." He looked up at her hopelessly. Rose blanched, it was the exact same face he gave her when he was trapped in his car. 

Without hesitation Rose pulled his plate closer to her and used her own utensils to cut up the chicken. 

John sat quietly for the first time and watched her. She was done seconds later and pushed the plate back to him. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

Rose looked at him for a few moments. "Please don't be embarrassed by this. I was just helping."

John stabbed his chicken, now leaving his useless right hand on his lap as if to hide it. "Sorry, I'm kind of a wreck."

"No, not even a little bit. Even on a bad day you have it together 100% better than me. You have a couple of temporary setbacks, that's all. You need a hand up, literally. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, really. "

"I know, but in my world, the world I exist in a lot, everything is perfect. People are 'on' all the time. It's eat or be eaten. And I'm struggling. I hate it. Then here I come, trying to sweep you off your feet, and I fuck it all up. It sucks, and I feel like a loser, plain and simple. "

Without another word, Rose got to her feet and moved her chair, so she was sitting not across from him, but on the side of the table next to his right hand. She reached under the table and took his hand gently in hers, raising it up. He thought for one glorious second that she might kiss it, but she held it and then rested it with hers together on the table between them, all the while beaming at him. Then she pulled her plate and silverware over to her. "OK, now we match. We both are using one hand. To the world it looks like we are just holding hands. Now eat, you goofball."

John's eyes widened, and he broke into a brilliant smile. "You wish is my command, Rose Tyler." At that very moment he thought that perhaps he had never been happier. 

OoOoOo  
The rest of the meal went wonderfully. They talked, laughed, shared tiramisu and had a second glass of wine. The conversation was easy, not rushed, but happy. John told stories about his time in uni and even more about his life at the boarding school. His intelligence was a little daunting when she thought about it. Never once, though did he talk down to her. But one thing he did do was listen. He laughed at her stories about growing up in the estates with friends. He even surprised her.

"Rose, I have to say I'm jealous of how you were raised."

Rose laughed. "I can't see how being raised in near poverty in an estate with thousands of my closest friends could possible make you jealous. You had literally everything."

"But I didn't have parents that valued me as a person. They sent me away to school, I saw them once or twice a year. When I was sick I went to the infirmary, I ate in the dining hall. It wasn't pizza Fridays in front of the telly. I mean I had friends, but I have no doubt that your mum imparted wisdom to you that I will never have about life, people and just everything. Thank goodness I had Donna later on, or I would have few life skills. She whipped me into shape. But I wish I had the time just to sit and eat beans on toast with my parents. Though neither of them would have been caught dead eating that. But that's what I crave, the normal stuff."

"I never would have thought a rich kid would have those problems."

"I'm living proof that you can have everything and nothing at the same time. "

"Wow, that's deep. You should write a song about that or something." Rose was looking up to him, grinning.

John looked down at her, her tongue was just peeking out between her teeth and he realized she was winding him up, he burst into laughter and she joined him. "You're a treasure, Rose Tyler, " he beamed.

They were both there, staring into each other's eyes, both frozen in time, both leaning in ever so slightly, when Vinnie opened the curtain and they both jumped, ending the moment. 

John paid the bill and stood, taking Rose's hand again.

"Doctor," Vinnie started, "I know I offered to let you leave out the back door, but there is a small group of well-wishers that wanted to say hello. They are... mostly my family. Would you consider-"

John's face it up. Rose could tell he was changing back into the Doctor at that moment. “Yes, that's fine Vinnie. Let me just instruct my driver."

"Oh, I can do that for you. And I promise you will be only a few minutes with them." He hustled off, leaving John and Rose to arrange themselves. She held his bad hand again and it took him a few steps to get his feet under himself, but soon Vinnie was back and leading them through the restaurant again. 

The main dining area was mostly empty but as Rose could see the gathering of people outside she got nervous and unconsciously squeezed his hand just as Vinnie opened the door and they were stepping outside.

John hissed. "Ow, careful there. "

Rose let go, mortified. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She couldn't say anything, because he became instantly engulfed in a crowd of about 15 people. They cheered for him and Rose, now standing by the car. All she could see was see camera flashes. He wasn't far away though and she could hear him clearly, especially since he was in Doctor mode. 

He politely refused autographs, "Sorry, my paw is out of commission, I hope you understand," and then posing for selfies, "Oh sure I'll take a picture with you!"

He worked the little crowd for a few minutes before making his way to the car. Mark opened the door and Rose jumped in, while he was saying his goodbyes. When the door closed behind him he let out a big breath and turned to her. "Thank you, I know that can be annoying. But you could have stayed with me if you'd wanted. "

"I thought I hurt you,” she said shyly. 

"Nah, it just surprised me. I should have anticipated it really, it's a normal reaction to the hoards. That's what I call them, the autograph seekers and such. They are like zombie hoards. "

"But wouldn't me being there, like, ruin someone's thoughts of you? I mean ruin your reputation?"

"No, I don’t think so. I mean I guess you are part of it now that I have written a song about you. Are you OK with that?"

"I guess. But I have a confession to make."

"You don't understand wine."

Rose laughed out loud. "In that case I have two confessions to make."

This time John joined her laughter. 

"No, really," Rose said when then finished, "I have to say I like John Smith. I haven't seen much of the Doctor, and I don't dislike him, but John is so kind and sweet. The Doctor is all loud and performance like. "

"I told you, he's a better lit version of me. It took me a long while to separate from being him all the time. He is exhausting, and he's terrible at laundry."

Rose chuckled. "I'm glad I met John first."

"Me too." John was looking deeply into her eyes again. 

This time, Rose inexplicably punted. "So, when do you start physio?"

John sat back in his seat. It took him a moment to answer. "Um, I'm actually taking my physio guy to America with me. He will start work tomorrow. But while I'm there he can work on my hand and my leg."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes for a second. Then they sprang back open and he sat up again. "Rose, I want to play the song... or rather sing it for you. "

"Ok..."

"Well I'm being pestered a bit about you, not bad, but people want to know about you, about who I wrote the song about. Jack has set something up. It's a concert of sorts. I will sing my current stuff, but I also will sing about you, and I'd like you to be there. "

"I'm assuming this is a 'Doctor' thing?" Rose asked. 

"Yeah, I mean you'll be there with me, the real me, but it'll be fancy. You have to realize that when I am being the Doctor, I don't lose sight of you or the real me. But when I am being the Doctor, that is the star, the money maker, but with me under it all. I'll be there for you and make sure you're safe. I'm still the same man, but just have to be grander to make the crowds happy. You will still be there with me though and I will do everything in my power to make you happy and feel safe."

"That sounds like a lot."

John leaned closer and took her hands in his. "Tell me something. And if I am on the wrong track I’ll back off. But tell me that you don't feel something between us. Anything. I know we've only been together a little while. But I thought tonight... I thought that maybe you... Oh gods... I thought that you maybe liked what you saw, that maybe you'd want to see more. Oh wait, that's not what I wanted to say. " John was babbling and he knew it, and Rose was getting redder and redder by the second. Finally, he just leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, taking his hand and gently caressing her cheek. Then he pulled away but left his hands. He was looking up into her eyes hopefully. 

Rose swallowed and when he started to draw back his hands, she held them in place. 

"John," she started, only to see him physically deflate. "No wait, John, you have to admit that all this is quite a bit to take in. There's you, there's you when you are the Doctor, all of this. I'm just a girl from-"

"No, you're not," he broke in, "you're not anything less than my equal. You are strong and smart and absolutely gorgeous. Nothing about you makes you not fit in this world. I never want you to think that again. I know I am a lot to take. But I see something in you and I want to be near it. I know this is forward, but this is me. This is me asking you to give me a try. I'll take it as slow as you want. But after I met you I wanted nothing more than to see you again, to thank you, yes, but I wanted to be with the woman who stayed with me, who kept me alive. You gave me a gift. But beyond that it made me instantly l... It made me want to find out about you and be with you. "

Rose let go of his hands, which he brought down to her leg. "Wait, are you saying that this is one of those love at first sight things?"

John didn't answer but did not break eye contact. He just waited. 

After a full minute and Rose did not answer he drew a breath. "Does that scare you?"

"I just don't know if love at first sight exists. What if I was an ax murderer?"

"You're not."

" I could be. "

John sighed. "OK. The thing about all this is that I have had time to think about this and this is all new to you. Clearly the situation is different for us both. I mean, I was the one that was dying. But will you just answer me one thing?"

"Yes."

"Can I still call you, or do you want me to go?"

Rose grinned. "You can still call me. I'm having a time getting used to all this, but I'm not scared by it or you. I just need to catch up. "

John blew out a breath. "Oh, thank the gods. " He whipped out his phone. "I already have you in here thanks to Jack. But here, let me text you, then you will know it's me. " He hit send. "The only thing I ask of you is that you make up a fake name for me. That was if someone gets ahold of your phone I can keep some anonymity. 

Rose laughed, "Like Goober McPoopypants?"

"Well that's the first time I've been called that. But maybe something more generic, like James or Joe."

"OK, James it is," she answered, typing in her phone. 

The car stopped as they pulled up to her building. John took in a long breath. "So, I'll let you know what shows I'm on, so you can watch if you want. You can probably get them online. 

"I'll look forward to it."

John looked into her eyes. What he really wanted to do was to kiss her, more than anything, but she had just told him she needed to catch up. So, he waited, hoping for a sign. 

Rose waited too, in much the same manner. Finally, John laughed. "I think we both don't know what to do. 

"Yeah." Rose breathed. 

"So, I'll leave you with this, " John put a chaste kiss on her lips. "With the hope that you will be able to catch up to me, and there will be more. But for now, can I walk you up to your door?"

"You may."

This time Mark got out of the driver's side and opened her door before John could, and she could see John giving the other man a look. But then John gave her his hand and she held it lightly, as instructed, as then walked to her door. 

Once there, John leaned his cane on the wall and took both her hands. "I'll see you soon Rose Tyler."

"I hope so. " This time she leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle and fast but made John beam. On the other side of her door they both heard a little squeal. 

"My roommate must be home." Rose giggled.

John turned to the peephole and waved, only to hear another squeal. 

Rose then opened the door, reluctantly letting go of John's hands. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Rose." He then got his cane and started for the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter in the same day??? Pinch me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I wanted to speed things up a little, so I'm posting again and will in a few days also. I think I will end up with 19 chapters, #19 being pretty small. As you may know though, my chapters tend to be a little on the huge side. I don't think this fic is going to get smutty. I'm not sure why. I just never know what will come out of my fingers. But then again sometimes I am not the one in control. You all know what happens when your muse gets the keys to the bus. 
> 
> Thanks for the great comments. You all crack me up. I love the speculation. This chapter is more fluff, but angst lovers hold on, I have a lot waiting not-so-patiently in the wings. BTW, this is my favorite chapter, you'll see why.

Early the next morning Rose got her first of many "Good Morning” texts from John. She also got selfies and sweet little notes, all of which she answered, even sending a few to him unsolicited. Seeing him on those shows was interesting too. On each one he told their story, it only varied a little, but in everyone he was extremely complimentary to her. He didn't give up much in the way of information on her, for that she was grateful. But what he said was heartfelt. Even when he was being the Doctor he was respectful of her. It was so sweet watching him talk about her too. There were times too that he looked into the camera and she had the distinct feeling he was talking right to her. Then he would usually sing the song with someone else playing the piano. He usually kept his injured hand behind him, and Rose could tell he was self-conscious about it. 

There was something else too. As the days crept on, Rose really looked forward to his texts and seeing him on the screen. Hearing the story over and over again solidified it in her head, she was catching up. The more she waited for him to come back the more she wanted to see him. 

At work Rose was growing more suspicious of Camille and Co. as they had come to be known. Lucky for Rose, she had not been accused of taking anything else. But there was definitely something going on. When she could, she documented things on her phone. For instance, the post truck coming and massive amount of big plain brown envelopes being sent out. Or more designer things or high-priced items coming up missing. Rose was no idiot, she knew what was up, but finding a way to show it was proving difficult. Camille's web was strong in the building and it seemed like everyone but a few reported directly to her. 

Rose and only about five other employees were the only ones left that weren't in some way related to Camille. She had hired cousins, aunts, uncles and even a girlfriend or boyfriend. The hardest part for Rose was not being able to talk to anyone. It seemed that someone was always listening. Paranoia was now a part of her daily routine. She was extra careful to be sure she was seen doing anything that involved higher price merchandise. She kept an eye out too, carefully documenting anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She snapped a few pictures too, here and there, but it was hard and Camille and Co. were good at being sneaky.

The only bright spot in Rose's life was the daily calls and texts from John. He was respectful of the time difference but did his best to call or text when he could. There were a few phone calls, though it was hard to match up his timeline with hers due to his commitments on his end and work on hers. 

In one of the phone calls, he let her know the details of his concert for her, well he let her know when it was, and Jack emailed the rest. It was to be on a Saturday night, two weeks away. Jack booked a theater, not a huge one, but much bigger than Rose would have anticipated. Tickets went on sale and sold out almost immediately. Apparently, everyone wanted to spend an intimate evening with the Doctor and hear him tell about the muse for his new song. 

After the concert, there was to be a party with about two hundred of the Doctor's "closest friends" and business associates. This was the thing Rose was the most nervous about, even though when he sang to her she was anticipating being off the scale embarrassed. But being in a social environment with John having to behave like the Doctor was going to be uncomfortable. His people were different from her people, no matter what he said. She would have John by her, and if his behavior lately was any indication, he would be protective of her. But still the prying eyes of people who may perceive her as a threat to them would make for an interesting evening. 

At first Rose was worried about not having the night off work. Camille knew when the event was and even asked Rose for tickets. She was quite put out when Rose said she wasn't given any to hand out. That was not entirely true, she made sure Amy and Rory could go. They couldn't go to the party though, because Rory had an early clinical rotation and Amy had an early shift. But still having them there at least for part of it would be helpful. 

The schedule for work came out and Rose went down to Camille's office as usual to get it. And, of course, Camille made her wait until she finished a personal phone call. Finally, she hung up, and handed Rose a paper with her schedule. Rose perused it, only to see that she was indeed working on the day in question. 

"Um, Camille, I said I couldn't work on the 11th. "

"I know, but you are not the only person on this planet. I figured that you could work part of the day and they could pick you up like they have done in the past. They seem to be doting on you anyway. So, work your shift or quit. " She punctuated the statement by picking up the phone and dialing, waving Rose out the door. 

Rose waited until she was out of earshot before screaming into her hand. That cow! She knew that if she made Rose work and miss the event, something might happen, but she also knew that she could torture Rose by making her work on that day and perhaps be late. It was a game to her. 

OoOoOo  
John was exhausted. His time in America was fun, but Jack had jam packed it with appearances. He and talked and sang so much that he needed a break. In fact, he had spent the last night and all of that morning trying not to talk at all. When he did it was at a low volume. He had just settled into the first-class lounge to prepare for his flight home when his phone rang. He blew out a puff of air. It was Jack, and there was no way this would end up in a short conversation. 

The phone was silent for a few minutes then it rang again. John groaned inwardly and answered. "I'm trying to be on vocal rest. What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine. I just called to tell you that we figured out Rose's 'royalties.' As you call them. You know though, that it's not required to pay your muse. "

"I know. But it hardly seems fair that I get you profit off our story. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have had the material to make this song. She deserves every pound."

"I'm glad you're so chivalrous. Also, your concert for her is totally sold out. I have people calling me on the daily asking for any tickets available. I've had to turn down some big names. Are you sure you want this small of a venue?"

"Absolutely. Keep all the names of the people you turn down and I'll comp them front row tickets when I finish my next album and go on tour. But I'm not changing anything. This concert is for Rose, not 100,000 fans. "

“But you could fill a stadium."

"I know, but it's not about that. I want to celebrate her. I even think this place is too big. "

"We can't go smaller, there will be a fan revolt."

"I get that. Anyway, you've got Rose all settled for the concert?"

"Yeah, I'm having a car get her from work and take her home, so she can change."

"She has to work? Her boss is horrible."

"Wait, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. She didn't want you to get mad. Oops. Ignore that."

"Like I can. But if I play my cards right, she'll never have to work again if she doesn’t want to."

"You are a hopeless romantic, and in my opinion still not being realistic. You two barely know each other. Tell me you're at least writing another song about all this. It may be loony, but as far as your music goes, it's golden. "

"How did you know? Yes, I've got something in the works, but it's still only the beginning. Also, don't worry about me, I know when things are right, and I know she's the one. Oh, I forgot to ask, as far as the record company is concerned, who are they sending?"

"I don't know."

"Jack."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell them not to send Reinette. But that's obvious, right? Not sending your ex to a party with your... current or maybe... or whatever she is."

"I think it's safe to say that we have something, and I'm hoping it will be something more in the very near future. But nothing is obvious to Reinette. If she goes, you have to keep her away from Rose. I'll do my best, but there will be time that I am separated from her. You need to make sure they never meet. "

"Aye aye captain, now stop talking, I'll see you after you get home. "

John rang off. The Reinette angle was one he didn't want to have to think about anymore. But she did pop up from time to time, and that was troubling. Rose didn't need to be exposed to her and her nastiness. He sat back on the couch shaking his head, then proceeded to mentally flog himself for letting that woman take over his life. His phone buzzed again and he picked it up, ready to verbally murder Jack, but it was a text from Rose, a simple one with a picture of a broken egg on a counter. It read "Hope your day so far is better than mine. Call me when you get back?"

John smiled down at his phone. He was still clumsy typing with only his left hand but didn't want to have anyone else hear him do voice to text. "I can't wait to see you. Also, any day I hear from you is instantly better. I'll let you know as soon as I get there."

With that he pulled out his laptop and started to type again. It was slow going with one hand, but before he knew it, he had an entire new verse of lyrics. Rose had no idea just how a simple text from her was inspiring to him. 

OoOoOo  
It was nearly 10 o'clock at night when Rose heard a knocking at her door. Amy had already gone to sleep, because she had to work early. No one ever came over except Rory, but he was busy that night. Carefully Rose got to her feet and looked out the peep hole. There, standing on the other side of the door, wearing a bright smile but exhausted eyes, and looking directly at her, was John. 

Rose opened the door in a rush. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had him in a close hug. It evidently took him by surprise, but she heard his cane hit the ground a second later and felt the warmth of his arms wrapping around her. They held each other for a few moments before John backed up and gently broke their embrace. 

Rose looked up and he was smiling sweetly at her. "I'm glad to see you too," he breathed. "I was supposed to go home, but I wanted to... you know... check in."

"I'm glad you did." She looked down at herself and blushed furiously. "Oh gods, I look -"

"You look brilliant," he finished. Rose had been ready for bed and was wearing just a vest top and short cotton shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no makeup on at all. 

She looked down again. "I guess if you ever wanted to know what I Iook like in my natural state, here it is."

"I eventually want to see you in every state. But I'll take this for now. Wait, was that too forward? I'm doing it again, aren't I?" He stooped over to get his cane off the ground. 

Rose smiled up at him. "C'mon, let's sit." She closed the front door and guided him to the sofa, where she had her mug of evening tea and a few biscuits set up. "Would you like some tea or something? I can get you anything."

John sat down and sort of sank into the couch. "No, thank you though. I didn't mean to interrupt your evening, but I just felt like it's been so long. I just couldn't go home, at least not right away. "

"How long have you been up?"

John looked at his watch. "27 hours." 

"Wow you calculated that quickly."

"I'm brilliant, " he countered, a little smugly. 

Rose socked him on the arm. "You should be in bed."

"Oi!" he exclaimed in mock affront, "Can't a guy see his..." he trailed off, took a breath and started again, "Here I go again. How are you doing? Have you had time to 'catch up'? Am I being too forward again?"

Rose smiled, plopped down next to him and leaned up against his shoulder. "I'm getting there. This still is a lot to take. "

John carefully draped his arm over her shoulders, his hand resting on the top of her chest. Rose reached up and took his hand, pulling it into her view. "How's your hand?" she asked, now gently massaging it. 

John took a deep breath at the unexpected touch. "It's better, a little bit every day. It's pretty useless today. My physio guy worked it like crazy yesterday. I have never been so happy to see a man leave in my life. He flew back before me, but I have to see him again tomorrow. I also start preparing for your concert in the morning."

"That's a little weird, isn't it? My concert."

"But it's for you."

"I still don't know why you are doing it. You've thanked me, taken me out, done nice things. It's not like you owe me. "

"Oh, I still owe you plenty. But the world wants to know our story. I want everyone to know. "

"I know, but..." she trailed off. 

John sat up and turned her to him. "Don't be scared, Rose. You deserve this. You deserve more than this. It's your time to shine."

"But all those people, your friends and colleagues. Won't they look at me funny?"

John's brain momentarily flashed to thoughts of Reinette. He sat up straighter." No, besides, you'll be by my side. Anyone who has questions can ask to my face. Plus, remember, they're in it to make money. If I'm succeeding, they are too. "

"And you'll be right by me? "

"As much as I can. Jack will be there and Donna. You'll never feel awkward. "

Rose looked at him a little closer now. His eyes beseeched her. The rich brownness of them lulling her closer. Her eyes then flicked to his lips, then back up when he began to smirk. He reached up and now had hands on both of her shoulders and was drawing her in. Now only centimeters away, she stopped. He was right there, waiting for her lips to touch his. But didn't force her. With a little breath in, Rose closed the gap, only to be rewarded by his soft lips on hers. His hands slipped down her back and gently roved up and down as they enjoyed their kiss. It wasn’t ever fast, never heated, but soft, sweet, that was, until Rose parted her lips. 

He brought his tongue to the border of her lips, only to have her part them farther. He then dove in with abandon. Rose countered, now exploring his mouth. Her hands held tight to his neck. 

It was a proper snog, only to be broken when Rose felt as if she would suffocate. They parted, both out of breath and John pulled her close again, this time resting her head on his heaving chest. He hugged her tight and sighed. "Wow," he breathed. 

"Yeah," she responded, bringing her hand to rest on this chest also. They laid like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe, when Rose noticed that his breaths were more even and longer, each one slowing. His grip on her loosened and she looked up to see that he was sound asleep. She put her head down again in reveled in the fact that this powerful, talented man fell asleep on her couch, holding her. She wondered about how the concert would go and how she would feel to have him sing to her. She imagined that it would be massively embarrassing, but still it would be John. He promised to protect her, and she believed him. 

Being there with him at that moment, she never wanted to move. She would be content if morning never came and the world stopped revolving at that moment. She felt good, happy even, just to breathe the same air as this man. Their worlds were different, but he never made it an issue. He even valued seeing her over sleeping at his house. That, in itself, was incredible. That meant he held her above his needs. She had never had someone do that before. She snuggled into him a little more. His hold on her got momentarily tighter then loosened again. 

Rose was seriously contemplating sleeping all night right there when a buzzing sensation came from John's pant leg. Rose sat up as John sleepily reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Oh, oops, I forgot about Mark, outside in the car," he sleepily mumbled. He looked to her. "I'm sorry, have I been asleep long?"

"A few minutes."

"I- I need to get home. But I want to stay."

"I know, you're exhausted. We have time. Go home. Text me when you are up tomorrow. "

John groggily got to his feet and then helped her up. "I'm really busy getting ready for the concert, and also physio. But I promise to give you all the time I have left over.” He hugged her tight.

"I'll take what you have to give. "

John pulled back and then placed another kiss on her lips. "I could do this all night." He breathed after a few wondrous moments. 

"Me too, but you have a ride waiting. I'll see you soon." She broke away, handed him his cane and got the door open. John kissed her again as he passed. 

He started to walk away and stopped, turning around. "Oh, I forgot something. Come to dinner at my flat tomorrow. You can meet Donna. It'll be casual. I'll get pizza. "

"Uh, I think I can. I get off work around 6."

"I'll have Mark come get you."

"Sounds good. Now leave before you fall asleep standing up."

John started off again, stopped, walked quickly back and gave her one last peck on the lips. "Good night Rose, sleep tight."

"I will." They laid one more chaste kiss on each other before separating. Once the door was closed Rose sighed deeply. Oh yeah, she was definitely catching up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used to have specific days to post on, that apparently has gone away. Also, this fic could easily be 30 chapters, if I didn't most gargantuan ones like this one. But I like whole bits of story. This is another important chunk talking about the Doctor and how it is and isn't John. I think it explains it better. Enjoy!

When Rose came out of work a little past six, Mark was waiting for her. He opened the door and ushered her in with a grin. She sat quietly in the back, just resting and Mark had the radio playing. It was nice and soothing. A few minutes in, Rose's ears perked up. The song that was playing was familiar. It was her song. The song John had written about her, about them. Her heart swelled. She hadn't heard it in a little while, not for any particular reason, but just because she hadn't. But now, sitting quietly in the car, she could hear the words he wrote about her. 

John’s voice swelled in the car. "She took my hand, she saved my life, she's all I'll ever need..." he sang. Rose blushed. At first the song made her uncomfortable, someone pouring out emotions when she barely knew him. But now she knew what he was thinking. He was making her part of his life, and if felt amazing. The man could have anyone, but he was choosing her. She had given him plenty of chances to leave, but he held on and pushed forward. Even when he was literally asleep on his feet, he came to see her. 

There was no question he wanted her. And now, she wanted him. She found herself fantasizing about the little things, like cooking dinners, driving in the country, and lazy Saturday mornings. The last one made her blush even more. He was starting to be more affectionate. The kissing was certainly nice, but it was evolving. It was only a matter of time before they went ... there, and now she couldn't wait. 

Then there was the whole famous singer thing. He said that he and the Doctor were essentially separate people, but she wondered about this. It was entirely possible that the Doctor personality was like a character to him, but he liked playing it. From the videos of the Doctor that she had seen on YouTube, he was a dazzling performer, but here and there were little bits of John that she could see. She wondered how they would interact when he was "in character" as it were. 

Mark pulled up in front of a gorgeous building of flats. He opened her door, but before she could get out, a familiar hand jutted in for her to take. It wasn't Mark's. Standing, almost bouncing at the car door was John, wearing an enormous smile. "Hi Rose! Welcome to my home!" he gushed. It was a little awkward getting out since he was pulling with his left hand. He still did very little with his right. But he managed to pull her out and take her into a tight hug. Then he stepped back, took her hand and all but dragged her into the building. 

Inside there was an expansive lobby. A doorman had opened the door, and someone was standing at the lift to summon it. Each John called by name and each addressed him as Mr. Smith. Rose was amazed by how casual John was with them though, and appreciative of those helping him. It was really refreshing to see. There was no diva behavior, just an overly excited man and ... his girlfriend? The thought of that alone made her blush again. This John noticed. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy to be here."

"Ok, one thing I have been getting better at is reading you. And you look... I don't know... embarrassed."

"No, not at all, but this place, it's unbelievable. And you’re so nice to everyone. I just was wondering about when people saw us, what’d they think?"

John looked at her. "It doesn't matter what they think. I've learned to just be the person I want to be. As they say, haters are going to hate, but if you are generally decent to everyone, you get farther. And when people see us, they will see... that we are..."

Rose laughed. "I got hung up on that too."

John shook his head with a sly smile. "I hate labels, but in the interest of clarification, can I call you my girlfriend?"

Rose blushed yet again and tucked the hair behind her ear, looking up at him with her tongue touched smile. "I think that would be ok," she said. A half second later John had her in a kiss. 

They were not paying attention to anything but themselves when the lift doors opened. "Oi! Spaceman, can you halt the PDA for a moment? I'd like to meet your girl there!" Came a loud voice only feet away from them. 

Rose stepped back but John took her hand and led her from the lift, right up to a pretty, red headed woman wearing a smirk but with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Donna, this is Rose, and Rose, this is my sister Donna." John said as the girls shook hands. 

Donna's smirk evolved into a big grin. "Well Spaceman, I have to say, she's as beautiful as you said," Donna said, punching her brother in the arm.

"Oi, watch the merchandise," he yelled, dramatically rubbing his shoulder. 

They went back and forth a little, but stopped when they realized Rose wasn't joining in. They both turned to her. She stood there with a bewildered look on her face, looking around the flat.

Finally, she managed, "This place is incredible. How is this even considered a flat?"

She felt John's hand in hers. "It's a penthouse. It's the entire top floor. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes," she gushed. 

John led her around, showing her the various parts of his home. Every room made her eyes go a little wider. There were four bedrooms, including his and Donna's, a workout room, another room with a hot tub and sauna, full laundry room, a chef's kitchen, a living room, dining room, game room and theater. Everything was state of the art, tastefully decorated and surprisingly homey. 

When they came to John's room, Rose took in the giant bed and couldn't help but wonder if she would be in it at any time. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head when she blushed for the millionth time. John noticed again, but this time his skin matched hers. 

He felt the need to say something. "Uh, I went a little overboard with the bed. It's huge. It gets a little lonely."

Before she could stop herself, Rose said, "It would be better with two."

John stared at her open mouthed before answering. "Yeah, I suppose so."

In unison they turned away from the bed and both hustled out of the room, their shared embarrassment fueling their matching retreats. 

They both recovered in the game room, where John had several vintage video games. He and Rose were deeply into a Ms. Pacman war when They heard the lift ding. 

"FOOD!" Donna yelled from the kitchen. 

John led Rose to a table in the kitchen area where Donna was setting out plates. The pizza was on the counter. Rose was glad that they hadn't set up in the dining room, for some reason she had initially thought that it would be the case, but when she saw how relaxed John and Donna were, she wondered why she thought that. 

John pulled out a chair for her. "Do you want something to drink, beer, water, soda? I'm having a beer if you want to use that for reference."

"A beer would be fine," Rose countered. 

"Make that three!" Donna called over her shoulder. 

Soon they all settled down to eat. Rose noticed a few things right away. First off, John and Donna were hilarious together. They giggled, joked and fought like siblings but she could tell that they thought very highly of each other. They also brought her into their conversation like she was also in the family. Any apprehension Rose might have harbored about meeting John's sister washed away in an instant. 

Rose also noticed that John was using his injured hand more. She motioned to it. "Your hand, is it getting better? "

John swallowed his pizza. "Yup, I'm making progress every day. My physio guy is sadistic, but I'm moving along. I'm hoping to be able to play some before my next album is finished. "

Donna laughed. "Maybe you should take Rose on vacation to provide more of a muse."

John didn't react other than to look down at his food.

Rose reached over and squeezed his leg. "Sore subject?" she ventured.

John looked back up at her. "She’s alluding to my last albums being about life experiences. Specifically, my last one, my best seller, being about my ex. It covered everything from meeting her to our breakup. "

"I've heard about it. Amy told me."

"Yeah it was a famous cluster, but it still sells I guess, so that's a good thing."

Donna scoffed. "Are you kidding me? There was nothing good about it. You were impossible to deal with during the whole thing. " She turned to Rose, then back to her brother. "That woman fell in love with the Doctor, not you. And in turn, you were the Doctor 24-7. It was exhausting. I almost killed you. Then after it blew up in your face, it was like you were hung over for months. It was awful."

He shook his head. "It was like coming off the biggest adrenaline high. It sucked out my will to live. It's exhausting being the Doctor, and that's what she expected me to do. She was all about parties and galas and record company stuff. She wanted me to be 'on' all the time. Gods forbid I wanted a quiet night like this."

"But I thought you said that playing the Doctor was fun, but you were still yourself."

Donna barked out a laugh. "Oh Rose, that's not really it. When my brother is being the Doctor he is a hyperactive, bawdy, annoying version of himself. He's like a kid at bedtime that someone gave candy to. He's crazy, funny, but someone I have limited tolerance for. But I can't deny, that version of him makes a great show. I can only take it in small doses though. Other things change too, he's more sexual, louder and even his tastes change. "

"Oh?" Rose asked.

John jumped in, "It's not like that Rose, but when I get going it's hard to stop. What she is referring to is that I like to have vodka and Reb Bull before a show. There are other things, like I dress a little showier and stuff. "

"Is that stuff, as you say, going to be off-putting to me? I bet it can get interesting,” she said, unconsciously removing her hand from his thigh. 

"Not really. I mean I don’t think so.” He cast a glance towards Donna. “I don’t ever drink too much, and I don’t think I’ve done anything too over the top. It's hard to explain." He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't turn into a monster or anything, I just turn up my volume. I found out early that the fans like this version. I'm just lucky that now I know how I really want to be, and that I can go home and be that way. I realized I want to be myself more. I'm not going to say it's not fun. It is, and I like it. But I also like that people like you, Rose, know me and hopefully like me for the man I am normally. "

Rose reached out and took his hands. "I do like you."

Donna made a loud noise. "Ew! Stop that!"

Rose and John laughed before Rose continued, "I'm interested to see you in full Doctor mode."

"Just so you know that this concert is solely for you. There will be a lot of people there for different reasons, but it's all for you."

"Thank you," Rose answered. 

"John," Donna started," will 'you-know-who' be there?"

John looked back to Rose. "Yeah, maybe I should explain a little more. Um, Reinette, the one the last album was about, will be there most likely. She works for the record company."

Donna butted in, "Yeah, she was a little underling and came at my brother full force. He followed her like a puppy, and ultimately got her promoted. So, I'm sure she'll be there, spreading her annoyingness all over the place. "

"I'm not sure I want to run into that,” Rose said. 

In unison then both said, "We won't let you." Then they all laughed. 

John continued, "Trust me, either me, Donna or Jack will be with you the whole time. It's not like she will do anything to you anyway. It'll be fine."

"It sounds like you feel I need protecting. That makes me nervous."

John squeezed both her hands. "Oh no, not you. You are the strongest woman I know. " Donna cleared her throat and John smirked back at her and continued to Rose. "You don't need us to protect you. I have no question that you could hold your own, but this crowd can be a little weird. I mean you've never been in front of the press before and sometimes you can't figure out who's press and who's other people. It's easy to misrepresent yourself or be misrepresented without even knowing something happened. So, we use the buddy system and always have. I'm usually with Jack or Donna, and this time I will be with you too. It'll be fun. "

"If you say so.” Rose still looked unsure

"I do. I also cannot wait to show you off. I'm the luckiest man in the world and I want everyone to know why."

Donna made a fake retching sound. "Alright you two, I'll clean up, you to go hang out." She shooed them away. 

John and Rose made their way to the living room and settled on the sofa. "I really don't want you to be worried," John said, gently stroking her hair from her face. "It's going to be loads of fun. And it's all for you."

"You're going to make me blush again."

"I intend on it." John leaned towards her and soon they were deeply into a kiss. 

One thing about John was that he was very attentive to her, but also almost shy with his advances. He was hesitant with his hands on any other place but her face or back. Rose gave little cues back to him if he stalled and seemed to be asking permission. His hand hovered for quite a while on her side, just below her breast and Rose gently took it in her hand and moved it up. Every time she did something like this he kissed her harder, and Rose loved it. They stayed on the couch kissing and talking off and on until a bell jingled behind them. 

They both turned around to see Donna's hand, holding a bell through the doorway. The rest of her body was behind the wall.

"What exactly are you doing, Donna?" John yelled.

"Oi! You two were snogging so hard I thought I should announce my arrival. I didn't want to interrupt something that would make me an aunt."

"What do you want, Donna? "

His sister popped into view wearing a big grin. "I was going home to see Lee. I wondered if Rose needed a ride, or if she planned on staying the night."

Rose's face instantly started to burn with embarrassment. 

John jumped up. "Donna, how could you?"

Rose joined him. "John, I know what she means. Sorry if it got a little heated, Donna. But I do have to work first thing. I should be going. "

"Alright. I hadn't thought about how you would get home, sorry. Donna, you can take her as long as you don't give her the third degree. "

Donna held up a hand. "I promise. Now, I'm going to get my coat, please be... separate when I get back." With that she left. 

John laid another kiss on Rose's lips, but not with nearly the fervor he had been doing only minutes before. "I'll see you soon."

"You're going to be busy."

"Not too busy to make some time for you. "

Rose smiled at him and he took her hand and led her to the lift. Donna met them there. 

After another brief kiss and an exaggerated sigh from Donna, the lift doors closed. 

OoOoOo

A few minutes later, Rose buckled herself into the passenger seat of Donna’s cute little compact car. "Wait, Donna, I thought John showed me a room that was yours at his place.” 

"Yup, I lived with him for years, but only recently got my own place. I have a fiancé now and I needed somewhere where I didn't have my brother vying for my attention, you can imagine how that would be. 

Rose thought that that would actually be amazing. 

Donna continued, "But I keep a room there and actually stay there quite a bit. I work for him and sometimes we go late."

"Oh, I thought Jack worked for him. "

"He does, " she eased out into traffic then got the directions to Rose's flat before answering. "We both work for him. Jack is his manager and handles big things like contracts and tours and stuff, I on the other hand, get John where he needs to be and appropriately dressed. You can imagine that is quite a job."

Rose giggled. "Actually, yes I can figure that. A little scatterbrained, is he?"

"Hence me calling him 'Spaceman', I started that when we were kids and it stuck. He sometimes is on a completely different planet than the rest of us. "

Rose bit her lip. "Ok, now that you have said that, I have to ask. He says that he is not that different when he is being the Doctor, but you seem to think something different. What’s the truth?”

Donna took a moment to think. "I think it's a little of both. When he’s the Doctor he is a different person, someone you want to smack, or at least I do, but in a second, he can come back. He likes to stay in character, for lack of a better term, when he’s working, but can turn it off if he wants to. It's just hard to get going again, so once he's there he usually stays until he is done working. "

"So, I should expect nothing but the Doctor when I am at the concert and party."

"That would be my guess. But he'll take good care of you. Like he's said, he's just him with the volume turned up, but I like to add that he is like himself with too much candy and caffeine."

"But it'll be fun... right?"

"I think so. He... you know he really likes you, right?"

Rose froze. "Well, he asked if he could call me his girlfriend, so I gathered. "

"I've known John for a very long time, and I've never seen him like this. He can't stop talking about you. I finally had to tell him to shut up. Well I tell him that a lot, but I threatened him if he didn't stop. He talked about you all the time. It was even worse before we found you. Then when we found you he was just nervous until we knew it was you, then when he met you again he got bad again. So, I guess I am a Rose Tyler expert of sorts. "

“That's embarrassing."

"I don't think so, Rose, you have to know that he thinks so fondly of you, that you could punch him in the face and he would think it was brilliant. "

"I hardly think-"

"I'm not kidding. "

"Was he like this with... her?"

"No, that was weird. That was when he was just starting to get big. You can hear the whole story of them on two of his albums. Everyone says it's on one, and that’s generally the story we tell, but if you really listen, he met her at the completion of him writing his first album. That one took off, and he quickly was becoming a star. She was right in the middle of it. But I couldn't stand him. He wasn't being himself, he was out partying and in the thick of it all the time. Reinette wanted to be his arm candy and dragged him all over the place. At the same time, she was moving up at the record company. But he was getting tired. You can imagine being 'on' all the time could wear on you. But he was writing a ton. Before he knew it, the second album was shaping up."

"But then what happened?"

"Reinette loved being in the spotlight, but John wanted to back off a bit. So, he told her that he needed some time to rest. She did not take it well. I mean, she was already in talks for a reality show and was planning their wedding, even though my brother had not even thought about marrying her yet. He was swept up in it all, but a massive celebrity wedding was far from his mind. He was just trying to get accustomed to fame. When he told her he needed to rest, she kept going. At first it was no big deal, then she started to get photographed with other people. Soon a scandal developed. She was screwing another singer. Then it all quickly went to hell. "

"Hence the songs at the end of the album."

"Oh yeah. They had a very ugly public breakup. The worst part was after the album came out, he had to tour to support it. I have never seen him so miserable. He had to be the Doctor at night, but then would almost curl into a ball afterward. But slowly he pulled himself out. He landed on his feet eventually and just started playing again and having fun when the accident happened. He had written a few things, mostly piano based, but cute and fun. Jack wasn't a super big fan, but I was. Then, all of a sudden, the accident happens, and he pens one of his most emotional and lovely songs, and it's about you. "

“I still can't get over that part. "

"Ok, something to know about my brother, is that he is emotionally stunted to say the least. He cannot communicate his feelings for shit. When he is talking about his feelings, which is almost never, he never can find the words. But when put to music, it's amazing. He can reach into his soul and make everyone in the room feel what he is feeling. It's a gift I wish I had. Left to his own devices though, he has the emotional range of a paper bag. But with a piano in front of him, he's a bloody symphony of feelings. That's why he wrote the song about what happened. He actually wrote it in the hospital. Poor Jack was the first one to get to him and had to type it out. Then when he got home I had to take over. But he woke up thinking about it. He was paralyzed until he got it out. You made that impression on him. "

"I don't know what to say. It's all so much. I feel like so much of this happened without me. "

Donna laughed. "It did! But I never would have heard the end of it had he not found you. Then when he did, and finally go to meet you, he was done for. I was kidding him about you being hideous and his memory of you being fueled by hypothermia and blood loss, but he was sure. I'm glad he met you Rose, you're what he needs. A real person. You’re good for him. "

"You know that I literally have nothing to offer, right?"

"That's where you are wrong. You’re perfect. You're sweet, smart, kind and will call him out if he gets out of line. He doesn't need glitz and glamor. He needs someone who is a real person. The fact that you came into his life when you did means the world to him. But enough of that. I know this is a lot to take, but in confidence, I'll not say a word, what do you think of him?"

Rose blushed, even in the darkness of the car, Donna could tell. Rose was quiet for a minute. "I like him, a lot. He's a good man. I can see that. I don’t know what the future holds, but I'd like to see. He makes me happy. I just kinda wish he had a job, I don't know, selling washing machines or something. I'm not sure I'm ready to step into the spotlight. "

"You'll do fine, we're there for you." 

"I know, but this is uncharted territory."

"Rose, I like you. No matter what happens with my stupid brother, you are in the family now. That's how I am. If I like you, you're family. And you have done nothing to make me even remotely think that you are not good for my brother. So, I have your back, 100%. I won't let anything happen to you, just know that."

"Thank you."

Donna pulled up to Rose's building and Rose thanked her and gave her a happy wave. 

Donna pulled into traffic, muttering to herself, "Oh yeah, a match made in heaven they are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random post, yes please! And might I add, the last of the fluff, for now. After this it's dinosaurs attacking bunnies and the bunnies eating the dinosaurs. It's mayhem. Or it may just be angst. Either way, you're in for a ride.

As the concert drew nearer, Rose got more nervous. Amy took her shopping, but Rose's current financial situation made it hard to pick. "If Camille cuts my hours any more I'll drown, " she whined at her friend. 

"Can't your super rich boyfriend help with this?" Amy asked after putting yet another dress back.

"I'm not asking him. There is no way I'm doing to be the damsel in distress. I can do my own things and I'll make do with what I have. "

Amy held up her hands. "Ok, hang on there, killer, I was just asking."

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, but now that John and I are a thing, it feels like I'm being looked at all the time. I mean really, just at work. The other employees look at me funny, make snarky comments and stuff. I know it's stemming from Camille talking about me. It is just awful though. It's making me paranoid. "

"Tell me you have enough evidence to sink her. "

"No, I don't think so. Everyone scatters when I come around. So that leaves me with no one to talk to. Camille keeps showing up too, all over the place and yelling at me. It's miserable."

"Rose? Why don't you quit?"

"Because I'll be broke. "

"But she's slowly killing you. "

"I know. But let me just get past this concert and I'll make a plan. Maybe I'll have enough to go to corporate about. I don't know."

"Does John know about any of this?"

"No, I mean we haven't talked about much, he knows I have the devil incarnate as my boss, but that's as far as we've gone. He has his own stuff to think about, my piddly little problems don't need to be his too. Now let's pick out a dress."

The girls looked and looked and finally found something on the clearance rack that Amy could remove the sleeves from and make into a lovely sleeveless dress. Amy wanted to go to Henricks so there would be an employee discount, but Rose wouldn't have it. She hated the place when she was working and there was no way she would go when she was not working. Amy also contributed to the dress fund even with Rose saying she shouldn't. Amy just brushed it off, telling Rose that she would get to pick out her own bridesmaid dress when the time came. Rose scoffed but agreed. 

OoOoOo

As Rose's anxiety grew, John's confidence did. He was able to move around without the cane now and his hand was getting stronger. He got to lose the boot too, and was delighted to ditch the clunky thing. He was warned to wear sturdy shoes for a while and opted to put on high top Converse. They may not have been what his doctor had in mind, but he was ready for them. His hand no longer hurt unless it was working hard in physio. He still couldn't play piano or type, but he could now operate a mouse and was starting to write. His grip was weak though, but it was progress, and progress was what he needed.

Normally he would play the piano for part of the concert, certain songs, and have a backup band for the rest. This time around he brought in an orchestra, re-tooled multiple songs, had other people adding the orchestral parts. As for Rose's song, he would do that with simple piano accompaniment to begin with, then raise the curtain and add the orchestra halfway through. It was going to be incredible. It also took a lot of work. Time was ticking away and there was so much to do yet. He enlisted the help of some of the brightest musical minds he could think of, wrote many things himself, and called in more than a few favors. All of this would lead to an epic show to say the least, but it also took time, time he would much rather spend with Rose. But this was for her, he had to remind himself. 

Two days before the show, he couldn't stand it any longer. He knew she was at work, as they talked nightly or whenever they could. But he hadn't seen her in days. Around lunch time he sent a text," Hey, do you have a lunch break, if so, when?"

It took about half an hour to get a text back."1:00 for 1 hr."

John got a bit nervous at the brevity of her reply, like she would get in trouble for communicating with him. "OK, come out the front entrance if you can when you are off."

"Kk," was all he got back. Then he scrambled to get there to meet her. 

OoOoOo  
At 1:05 Rose walked out of the front entrance of Henricks. For once the sun was bright and, in her eyes, and she squinted around for the black sedan. Nothing like it was there so she pulled out her phone to text John when she heard a horn sound. A hand was sticking out from the sun roof of a bright blue Porsche, waving at her. Rose recognized that hand, smiled and ran over to the car, parked in the street. She peered into the window as she approached, only to be met with a comically big grin from John, in the driver's seat. He motioned her in. 

She ran around to the passenger side and climbed in. Even before she sat properly, John had her face in his hands, giving her a heated kiss. It only took Rose half a second to join him. 

They broke away seconds later. "Blimey!" she breathed," that was one heck of a hello. "

"I missed you so much I couldn’t stand it any longer."

Rose chucked. "Wait, you're driving this? Whose is this? Where’s Mark?"

It was John's turn to laugh. "OK, in order. Yes, I'm driving, this is my car, I got my boot off, remember? And Mark drives for several people, not just me. I'll go back to just needing him occasionally now. Does that answer all your questions?"

Rose smiled and giggled. "Yes."

"So how long do you have? For lunch I mean."

"I have to be back a little before two. She makes us clock back in in the basement and have to be back at our places at the exact time. "

"She really sounds wretched." 

"Oh yeah. She's been up on my floor all day micromanaging me. First, I had too many infant socks out, then not enough. That's just an example. But I don't want to think about her now, it'll ruin my lunch. "

"Well then Rose Tyler, where to?" 

"Wow, I have no idea. I was just going to eat my peanut butter sandwich. I hadn't thought about anything else. You can choose."

"Oh no you don't. I chose the last one. This is all you. I want to know what you like."

"I don't want to bore you. I don't have very fancy tastes."

They had stopped at a stoplight and John turned to her, looking affronted. "Why Rose, you think that just because I'm a world-renowned singer/songwriter that I have impeccable taste? I'll have you know that last night I microwaved pizza that Jack had left over from a meeting. It wasn't even my meeting!"

Rose laughed out loud. "Fine but I still don't know what to pick."

"Ok how about this. You're hanging with your mates, just running around town or something, and one of you gets hungry. Where do you go?"

"We have gone to the park with all the food trucks."

"Where is that?"

"Just a couple of blocks up."

"Allonsy!" he exclaimed. 

When they got there and parked, Rose looked out on the normal crowd gathering around the trucks. Suddenly she was a little worried that he may get recognized. Her door opened and there stood John, now wearing a nondescript baseball cap and sunglasses. 

"Will people know it's you?" she asked, taking his offered hand and standing. 

"Not usually. If no one is expecting me I mostly go unnoticed. But as soon as people figure out who you are, you'll have to start to go incognito also."

They started walking towards the trucks, hand in hand. "Oh, I can assure you no one will care about me."

"Oh Rose, they will. Trust me on that one. They will be enamored with you in a heartbeat. You're cute, smart and have a great story. They'll love it."

"I'm a girl from the estates, no real education. I can see the headlines now, 'The Doctor and his Gold Digger’."

John stopped in his tracks and turned to her, his face stern. "You don't really think that's what I think about you do you? That thought never crossed my mind. You've never asked for anything. I don't know where this is coming from."

Rose looked down at her feet, only to have John put a finger under her chin and lift it to his eye line. She sniffed and said, "I just don't know how all your super rich, powerful and talented friends are going to take me. I'm kinda a joke. "

"Oh gods no. You're not a joke. You are the most wonderful, smart, talented girl I've ever met. Fuck em'. Whatever they may say is out of jealousy. I can't say that they will be 100% supportive, but I don't care. The people that really know me are the only ones that matter. Donna and Jack are the only family I have and they love you. No one else matters. But if it were up to the media and the so-called important people, I would be dating a high maintenance Barbie Doll who wanted a weekly shoe allowance and made it into the tabs on a weekly basis. That's not me. I want a normal person who has a sense of humor and likes me for me." He took a breath, "You like me, don't you?"

Rose broke into a huge smile. "Of course I do. I keep kissing you, don't I? But I've been meaning to talk to you about my shoe allowance."

John barked out a laugh and drew her in for a kiss. It was quick but spoke volumes. He was happy to be there, with her, in her life. No one could tell him different.

They settled at a picnic table to eat shortly thereafter. Rose got a big order of fish and chips from one vendor, and John a huge elaborate nacho dish from another. It was unspoken, but they sat together and shared the meal. No one bothered them, and they laughed and teased the whole time. Too soon it was time to go back. John gathered up their trash and took it to the bin, then came back and took Rose's hand on their way back to his car. 

When they got in and settled, John was the first to speak." So, tell me about this boss of yours. She sounds horrible."

"Oh, she is. Ok quick version, she has managed to hire, I swear, EVERYONE in her immediate and extended family. They get the best shifts and jobs, even pushing me out of management training. Some of them are good workers and mind their own business, but most are lazy and just like her. "

"And you have no recourse."

"Yeah, no one to complain to. In fact, there is an ever-dwindling number of people there that are not her children or family. But the thing that really gets me is that I'm sure she is stealing, a lot. "

"How does she pull that off?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I think she has people mark expensive items as defective and non-sellable. then she puts them for sale on line, but at a markdown. It's 100% profit for her. She does it over all the departments in small quantities. I imagine she gives the family member that did the work a cut. I have been trying to investigate, and I've taken a few pictures, but I have no absolute proof. I'm afraid that if I get too close she'll just fire me. "

"That's terrible. Can you contact the corporate office?"

"I'm afraid it will be seen as sour grapes. She's already accused me of stealing. She's insane. "

"Why don't you just leave?"

Rose paused. She didn't want to share her problems with him. Well, not her financial ones. She thought that if she did, he would want to swoop in and help. She wasn't about that. 

"C'mon Rose, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

"Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't think I am asking for help. I can take care of this and myself."

"Noted."

“I can't quit because I have no education, no way to get hired in a better job, also I have been with the company long enough that I make a decent wage, not great, but decent. If I quit and start somewhere else, I start on the bottom. I'm stuck."

"I can take care of you."

Rose turned to him, jaw set. "But that's not good either. I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to care for me. I'm not looking for a handout. "

Surprisingly, John remained completely calm. "I know you're not. But I understand that you want to take care of this. If you need anything, please ask. I want us to be an 'us'. That means that we work together."

"I know," Rose acquiesced. 

John steered the car up to the kerb in front of Henricks. For a moment Rose wondered how he kept getting the best spots. He must be lucky. She hadn't even completed her thought when she felt John's hand slide into hers. 

"I'm not done talking about this 'we’ thing," he said. 

"To be continued?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I have to wait until at least the concert. My schedule's jammed. I'm just glad I could get away today to see you. I miss you so much when you're not there. "

"Me too." This time Rose leaned in for a kiss, and John happily obliged. They could both feel the heat of their kisses rising. This time John's hand slid up her side, stopping just as he touched the side of her breast. He stopped, but Rose got the distinct feeling that had they been somewhere else, he may not have, and she was completely alright with that. 

John pulled away and cupped her cheek, then he chuckled. "We have an audience." He looked pointedly behind her. Rose turned to see none other than Camille, staring at them, wearing a very disapproving look. "Is that her?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" Rose giggled.

"I don't know, maybe the murderous look. "

“I’d better go. She'll have my head if I'm late."

John gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Ok but call me later. I have rehearsal, but I'll tear myself away. " 

"Ok!" Rose hopped out of the car, waving. 

Behind her, John yelled, "Jack will email with all the details!" Rose waived back at him.

As she approached the front doors, Camille stood there, arms crossed. "You have exactly 5 minutes to clock in and be back on the floor. I hope you aren't late. You also may not run in my store."

Rose just put her head down and hustled to check in. Once she got out of Camille's glare she ran. And she made it with 30 seconds to spare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters were short to prevent one colossal one. The only problem is that I can't leave you hanging, so I'm posting them both today. I have a problem, I admit it. Anyway, thanks for reading. This story is now my 4th most popular and climbing every day. It makes my heart happy.

In the days leading up to the concert, John texted Rose daily and they talked when they could. Just as he said though, his time was very limited, he did have time to start making plans for time together after the concert. He floated ideas of short trips to Paris, as well as several other little jaunts. Rose hadn't agreed to anything, but John was convinced that they should do something. The way things were going, she tended to agree. It was easy to get closer to John. He was so accommodating. He gave as much as she did. He talked freely and gave her every scrap of time he had to spare. Still though, Rose was not over the shock of such a famous man spending time with her. 

He was convinced though, that they were right together, and said it on multiple occasions. Every time Rose started to say something about being uneducated or at all not worthy, he shut her down in an instant. He simply wasn't having it. Slowly she was beginning to believe him. Maybe they were meant for each other. Stranger things had happened, right? Maybe love at first sight was something that could happen. John certainly thought so. 

Jack had been good about the instructions and had called, texted and emailed with a variety of things. It finally was all set, Mark would pick up Rose from work at noon an take her home to change and get ready. Then he would be back to get Rose, Amy and Rory and take them to the concert. Rose would have a special seat in the front, then be ushered backstage before her song was played. Jack even arranged for a ride back for Amy and Rory while Rose went to the afterparty. 

With a spring in her step, Rose went to work that morning. Shortly thereafter, it all went to hell.

The first in the stream of unfortunate events happened just after she clocked in. Just outside Camille's office was a big bin of items, all sealed in big brown mailing envelopes. It was right there, it was too easy. Rose took out her phone to snap a pic. The only problem was that she had not turned her phone to silent yet and the sound of a picture being taken rang out in the basement. She heard movement inside the office, scrambling really, and bolted for the stairwell. But she heard footsteps before the door was all the way closed. No matter how fast the ran up the steps or where she got off, someone most likely saw her. 

The next hour was eerily quiet. There were enough customers to keep her busy, but Alex was in and out of the department and never said a word to her. Rose went about her duties like nothing was wrong, but something was very wrong. The air around her seemed charged, like something was about to explode. Then, thirty minutes before the end of her shift and Mark was to pick her up, she was summoned to Camille's office. 

Alex had answered the phone by the register, and his face changed from neutral to a sly grin. He turned to Rose, "My mother would like to see you in her office. Take your stuff with you." He then hung up the phone and walked away. Rose stood there for a second. This could not be good. She gathered all her things, including her personal coffee mug and water bottle, and walked to the stairwell. As she got there she heard hushed whispers. She turned to see a gaggle of Camille's crew, all peering over stacks of clothes at her, they were all poorly concealing laughter. Rose opened the door and before it clicked shut behind her, the laughing got louder. 

OoOoOo

There was no one in the basement when Rose got there. Usually there was people doing various things, clocking in, moving inventory, etc., but it was completely empty. Camille's door was cracked open and she could hear her moving around inside. Rose knocked. "Come in," came the uncharacteristically sickly-sweet voice of Camille. 

Rose went in, and Camille took a seat at her desk, elbows on the top, fingers tented together in front of her. She looked down at a chair in front of the desk. "Close the door and have a seat,” she said, voice changing into a cold monotone.

Rose did as she was told, she could now hear her heartbeat in her ears. Normally she was not given to nerves, but when she sat down, she began to tremble. Staring back at her was a formidable woman, one who spared no love for her and let her know it. One who took personal delight in finding her errors and broadcasting them to all her fellow employees. One, who was about to fire her. 

Camille drew a dramatic breath. "Rose, I am disappointed in your performance. "

"Wha-", Rose stared. 

"Let me finish!" Camille bellowed, effectively shutting Rose up. "You are lazy, unorganized, have a bad attitude, and are generally not a good employee."

As Camille spewed her lies, Rose got more and more red, her ire raising with her heartrate. 

Camille was still talking, "Then we came to the matter of the missing nappy bags. I know you took them, and I'm going to prove it, then you'll have the police to deal with. But as of right now, you're fired. I'm tired of dealing with you."  
It took everything Rose had not to burst out and scream, but somehow she maintained. "Why are you doing this? I’m a great employee, I have the highest sales in any department. I come to work on time and often work after. And you know I didn't take anything! " She stopped short of yelling her accusation of Camille's stealing, but by the expression of pure rage on Camille's face, she knew where Rose was headed. 

Camille’s face hardened. "If you utter one word of your cocked-up story about any wrong doing at my store, I will have the coppers on your arse faster than you could ever imagine. You have no idea the wrath I can have. You're lucky I'm just firing you. No one will ever believe you. You're just an uneducated shop girl, well I guess technically you’re just uneducated now. "

Rose blinked. "Wait, you can't fire me without someone from human resources here. I know that. "

Camille sneered. "My auntie is busy today, but she is here in spirit. Again, no one will believe you. In this case it's two memories against one. Rose Tyler, stop trying to be a big shot. You're never going to amount to anything. Oh, sure you have a famous boyfriend. He'll drop you soon enough when he finds that you’re only in it for the fame. He's not in it for you.” She leaned across the desk conspiratorially. Her voice lowered. “Tell me, Rose, have you seen any money from him? I mean his song about you is insanely popular and no doubt making millions. Then he goes and sells out a concert hall just to sing to you. So how much money has he given you to be used as a trick pony?" Rose stared at her. "Nothing? he hasn't given you anything? Well that seals it. He's making money off you! He's not in love with you. He's in love with the story, the image of a savior. But as soon as he sees what he's got, you’re yesterday's news. You better get to delivering what he wants, because he'll have you out on the street as soon as you are not his muse. I predict a month. Then you'll have nothing to show for it but a couple of tabloid covers. Not much to hang your hat on." She reclined in her chair, very satisfied with herself. 

Rose felt sick. Her insides were tied up in knots. Somehow, in the minutes she had been in the office, Camille had managed to play on every fear or insecurity Rose had conceived over the past month. Bile rose in her throat and it took everything she had to not lose it right then and there. 

Camille was talking again. "Here, sign this. It states the reason for termination was inadequate performance. If you choose not to sign it, I will have the cops her in about 10 minutes. Your choice. "

Weakly, Rose picked up a pen from the desk and signed the paper, which Camille snatched back. 

Camille stood. "You need to go now, you probably have a car waiting for you to whisk you away from all this into the arms of someone who is already looking past you to the next endeavor. Have fun with your ten minutes of fame."

Rose stood, feeling suddenly dizzy. She cast her eyes down, picked up her belongings and went to the back door. She got two steps out of it before vomiting into the alleyway. As she retched, she heard fast approaching footsteps, then hands on her shoulders. For one moment she hoped it was John, but then she heard Mark's voice. "Miss Tyler, are you alright?"

By then she was done. She wiped her face. "Yes Mark, thank you. I'm just a little nervous." Then she allowed herself to be lead to the car. 

OoOoOo  
Rose was able to maintain for the car ride to her flat, even with Mark asking her multiple times if she was indeed OK. She tried unconvincingly to tell him she was just nervous. As it was, she agreed that he would come back for her and Amy and Rory later that evening. 

Rose raced up the steps to her flat, bursting through the door.

Amy looked up from her computer and pointed to the kitchen counter. "Rose, you got a letter, I think it's a- Oh my god what happened to you?"

Rose crashed into Amy's arms and sobbed, it took a good 15 minutes of Rose crying and Amy guessing what happened until Rose could speak properly and get it out that she had been fired. 

"What am I going to do? I needed that job!" she sobbed.

"You'll find another job."

"But anything I apply for will see that I got fired. I'm doomed. "

"Maybe you should apply for a wrongful termination thing."

"I can't," Rose stated, and then began to fill in her friend on the blackmail. 

Amy was floored. "What a horrible person! "

"Oh, it gets better. She then went on to tell me how John didn't love me, that he was just in it for my story. That he was just going to drop me when I stopped making him money. "

"She’s just jealous that a hot star like John wants you instead of her nasty self. "

"But what if she's right? John's world is so different from mine. He keeps trying to tell me that we're not that different, but we are. Here I am, uneducated, as glamorous as a lamp post, poor and now unemployed, and he has the world at his fingertips. Not exactly a perfect match."

"Rose, you're perfect for him and you know it. "

"Am I? I don’t think so. I think this is all a huge mistake. "

"You need to stop. John picked you. He's in love with you. I can tell. Camille was just playing on your fears. This concert tonight is for you. It's basically a love letter to you. You can't let Camille get you down. She wishes she could be you. Listen, tomorrow at work I'll see if we can bring you on. We always need servers. We'll get through this. "

"Thank you."

Now we need to start getting ready. I have to turn you from a crying lump to a princess, and I only have a few hours. But first I think you need a kip."

OoOoOo  
Even though she thought it would never happen due to her situation, Rose actually slept. Amy got her up and made her shower "to wash all the bad stuff away." Then they went to work. Because she had been crying so hard, Rose was puffier than Amy would have liked, but they worked with what they could. Rose then did Amy's hair and makeup. The result of the two of them made Rory stop in his tracks when he arrived hours later.

"Well, either I am in heaven, or just became the luckiest man alive," he gushed. Both girls came up and kissed his cheeks, causing him to blush deeply. "That's it! It's both!" he declared.

Then taking both his arms, the three headed down to catch the car. 

Though she put on a good face for her friends, with every step out of the flat, Rose got more anxious. A dark cloud had descended both literally and figuratively over the evening. Above them clouds threatened to dump rain, and in her head the clouds quickly twisted her thoughts towards disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, there's more! And we stand on the precipice of ugliness. This chapter is not too bad, though. Oh, and you Nine fans take heart! I have a Rose/Nine adventure that is flying out of my fingers. I'm about 2/3 done and it is going to be a banger!   
> In this chapter we get our first view of Reinette and also our first real dose of the Doctor in all his glory. With that I will lieave you and go hide under something.

The car ride was quiet, with Rose deep in thought and Amy and Rory giving her the space she needed. That was until they were pulling up to the kerb and Rory exclaimed, "Holy Shit! There's a red carpet." 

The girls both moved to see out. A light drizzle had started so it was a little obscured, but for sure there was a red carpet stretched to the edge of the sidewalk and photographers stationed on either side. 

"What's this? I thought it was going to be, well I actually don't know what I thought, but it wasn't this!" Rose let out, her panic rising. 

Jack was stationed with an umbrella at the kerb when they pulled up. He opened the door with a huge smile. He leaned into the car. 

Before he could say anything, Rose spoke. "Jack, what’s all this? You didn't tell me about any of this."

Jack's smile turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, someone at the record company thought it would be a good idea. They didn't consult me or John and just did it. I just found out. I mean it. I don't know how they got the press here. But please, come with me. Stay close and I'll escort you. It'll be fine." He motioned for two other men with umbrellas to come close, ostensibly for Amy and Rory. 

Though unconvinced, Rose took Jack's hand and let him help her from the car. He did a good job of shielding her from the rain, but as soon as her feet hit the carpet, the flashes started. 

Jack felt Rose stall a little. He wrapped his arm around hers and pulled her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. John would eviscerate me. Just smile big and we'll make it in. Then he guided her along. She smiled as best she could, trying to not look like this was as painful as it was. Reporters asked a ton of questions, most of which Jack answered politely while still moving her along. 

Most of the questions were nice, like," Are you happy to be here Rose?" Or "How does it feel to be the Doctor's muse?" but some were meant to antagonize. "So, are you the replacement for Reinette? Have you talked to her? Is the Doctor going to use your story then dump you?" All those questions Jack ignored outright, but each of them hit Rose directly in the heart. 

Jack whispered in her ear, "They're just trying to get a rise out of you. Ignore them and keep smiling."

Rose did as she was told, but inside her stomach was flopping like a fish out of water. Nausea was creeping in and she was sure if she had not had Jack to hold onto, she would have not made it to the entrance. But they made it, the doors opened and they all but dashed inside, followed by Amy and Rory, who had not had the same wrath that they had just endured. 

Jack took Rose towards the backstage area while instructing Amy and Rory to take their seats. Luckily, he was able to get them all seats in the front next to each other. Rose would join them shortly. He then led Rose through a series of doors labeled "employees only".

The next thing that happened was Rose was inundated. Jack introduced her to all sorts of people that she would never remember. There were people from the record company, management company, various important people as well as a few other musicians. All in all, it was completely overwhelming. All she wanted to do was see John, knowing he would be able to at least add a measure of comfort to her situation, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

While she was in between meeting people, she saw a cluster of women tittering to each other and looking over at her as if sizing her up. In her current state of discomfort, Rose did not need to have any further upset to her self-image. So being looked at only made things worse. All the women were all dressed in impossibly short skirts, severely plunging neck lines, done up with impeccable makeup and hair, and all wearing impossibly high heels. Basically, it looked to Rose that a fashion mag had barfed up its cover onto them. Unfortunately, this thought did nothing for her self-esteem. 

Jack was otherwise occupied and had to leave Rose for a minute. Just then one of the women, a blonde one started to totter towards her. Before she could make it over, Donna swooped in with a big hug. "Hi Rose, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine I suppose." She chanced a glace to the trajectory of the woman, only to now only see her back as she went back to her group of friends. 

"You don't look fine."

Rose paused. "It's nothing, but I feel like I'm being evaluated, especially by… people."

Donna whipped around to face the women, specifically the one that was on her way over. That woman suddenly started to look busy, grabbing stagehand as he walked by and talking to him crossly. 

Turning back to Rose, Donna gave a sympathetic smile. "Those women are from the record company. For some reason they are...erm... protective of John. Please ignore them. This is all for you. I think it would be a good idea for you to steer clear of them. They like to make trouble. "

"Oh great, that's all I need today. Is one of them... her?" Rose mumbled. 

Donna nodded. "The blonde one. But don't worry about that now." Donna looked at her as if she was about to ask further when the both heard, "ROSE!" from behind them. 

They whirled around just in time to see John, who wrapped his arms around Rose, picking her up in a twirling hug. Rose giggled, the negativity of the last few minutes instantly melting away. John set her down and cupped her cheek, looking closely at her. "Come with me," he said without preamble, and led her away from Donna and down a hallway into a room with a giant star on the door. Once inside, his lips were on hers in an instant. He kissed her longingly for a few moments before pulling back to look at her. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" he gushed.

"Me too!" she replied, smiling broadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bending down to be at her eye level. Rose crinkled her eyebrows and John reached up to smooth them out. "I'm not kidding Rose, I could tell when I first laid eyes on you tonight. Something’s wrong."

"It's nothing, there's just a lot happening. We can talk later. It's nothing big," she lied. "But now that you are here, it's all good."

John smiled, only to kiss her again. Rose could tell a difference in him that night. He had a lot more energy, where his kisses were usually exuberant, now they were a little manic. Also, his hands roved more freely. 

He kissed her for a little longer before pulling back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you so bad. But I have to get back. Plus, if we don't come out soon, everyone will think that I'm having you one the couch." He jerked his head, indicating the couch behind him. Then left her to go over to a table covered in treats and various drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic. He picked up a glass and was currently making a vodka and Red Bull for himself. "Would you like something, I could share this with you, or some wine or something?" 

Rose was still recovering from the comment about taking her on the couch. And just stood there staring at him for a minute. "No thank you. I guess you weren’t kidding about the vodka and Red Bull."

He smiled again. "Nope. Don't worry, I won't drink much before the show. Just a little. Are you sure you don't want anything, you look, I don't know, off. Maybe just a soda?"

"No thanks, I'm good." All Rose could think about was just how unsettled her stomach was. Adding vodka, or anything for that matter, to that would be disastrous.

John nodded at her and took a few gulps of his drink. "Ok then, I have to move." He came over to her again, taking both her arms and pulling her close into a kiss again. This time she could taste the vodka and Red Bull. It wasn't like kissing John. Of course, she knew why he tasted different, but it made her uncomfortable. In fact, she was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. She had thought seeing him would make it better, but now she was worse off. What made him so blatantly talk about "having her"? Hadn't they both just gotten horribly embarrassed at the sight of his bed in his bedroom? They hadn't even discussed sex yet. He was such a gentleman all the time, she figured it might happen, but it would be organic, and when they were both ready. Then her mind took it a step further. If people would think he was "having her" did that mean that he had had others on a couch before a concert? Was that common? 

John stepped back and whistled out a breath. "Oh Gods, if I continue, we'll be on the couch for sure. As it is, I need to calm down a bit." He looked pointedly down at his trousers. Rose started to follow his gaze, but quickly looked back up at his eyes. She had no need to see just how excited he was. Just the thought of it started an immediate headache. That was, of course, in addition to the one she already had. 

He went back over to the table, took a few more gulps of his drink, then came back to her, gently lifting her chin and looking deeply into her eyes. There he was, John. "I'm really glad you're here." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

John then shook his head. "Ok, here we go!" He took her hand and all but tugged her out of the dressing room into the backstage area, that had become even more busy if that was possible. 

He spun Rose around to face him, planted a noisy kiss on her lips then spun her around again, but this time to Donna, who caught her gently. Then he was gone. 

Rose turned to Donna. "Whew."

"Yeah, see how I want to smack him?" She smirked at Rose. 

"That is going to take a little getting used to."

"I know, c'mon, let’s find your seat."

Donna led Rose to the front row, next to Amy and Rory. There was another warmup act on at the moment, but the crowd was liking it. Amy gave her a warm smile and shouted over the music, "Doing alright?"

Rose smiled and nodded, completely going against everything she was feeling. She was not alright, even a little bit. The thing she wanted to do more than anything, talk to John about all this, was not going to happen any time soon. First, she had to survive a night with the Doctor. She still couldn’t shake the comment about taking her on the couch. It was so out of character. Frankly, it hurt. It was borderline disrespectful, and very much not John. He would never have talked to her like that. Maybe it was just her horrible day speaking, but she was not happy to be there. Then she had almost had an interaction with Reinette. No, this night was snowballing, and she didn't know how long she could keep it all up in what was becoming a hostile environment. 

OoOoOo

Soon the opening act finished, and the stage was reset for John. Amy took the opportunity to quiz her friend about her apparent foul mood, but Rose wasn't budging. When the lights dimmed again, the crowd got quiet, but the energy was buzzing. The announcer hopped across the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this intimate venue for one of the most important events of the year. You all know why we're here. He knows too. He has gone through hell to be here and has a story to tell you. Let me welcome THE DOCTOR!"

Everyone, including Rose, was on their feet. John bounced onto the stage, waving his arms. He held the microphone in his good hand as he made his way over to center stage, right in front of Rose. For one horrifying second, Rose thought he would call her out in front of everyone, but he opted to blow her a kiss and give her a jaunty wink, for which she was grateful. 

"Hi everyone!" he yelled. "I'm so glad you could join me for this. As you know, it's been a heck of a few months. But I'm here and so are you. I'll get to my story in a bit, for now, let's play some of my and your favorites, huh?" The crowd went wild.

Rose saw quickly that John was an incredible performer. He sang, beautifully. She had only seen his videos and heard his music on the radio. It occurred to her that he had never sang in her presence before and wondered why. But the performance was more than enjoyable, even fun. He looked her way frequently almost as if checking on her, seeing if she was having fun. Every time he did she gave a smile or a wave, trying to convince him silently that she was, indeed, OK. No matter if she was or not. 

He was into his third song when Jack appeared before her and took her hand, leading her backstage. She hazarded a glance to John on her way out, he had seen her leave, and he winked again. Somehow, even given the situation, it felt good that he was being as protective as he was. 

The backstage area had calmed considerably since she was there last. And, much to her relief, there was no sign of Reinette. The song ended, and John took the microphone again. Apparently, he also had one on him for singing. He glanced at her waiting in the wings before addressing the crowd. 

"So, I promised story time. Here it is. Um..."

In that moment, Rose saw a vision of John, peep though, then he gathered himself and continued," You all know where my muse usually comes from. " There was chuckling from the audience. "But my story is different this time. As you may know, I was in a pretty bad accident months ago. I broke my foot and decimated my hand. What you may not know is that I almost died. I was bleeding badly..." he paused and took a breath. This was the most of John Rose had seen in hours. "But I was saved. She came out of nowhere. It was bitter cold, dark and dangerous, but there she was. She kept me warm and put a tourniquet on me. She saved my life." There were "awwws" from the crowd. "I know, huh?" he said. There was laughter. “But all that aside, in a world where we are so hung up on ourselves, the selflessness that it took to sit with me is more than I could compute. So, I wrote a song, and hence, 'Whiskey Brown’. When it was all over, and I was safe in the hospital, my memories were hazy. But one thing I could remember were her eyes. I didn’t even get her name. No, I got part of it. But do you people know how many girls have a long ‘O’ in their names? It’s a lot.” More chuckles. “Then I had to find her. And now that I have, I never want to let her go. Without her, I would probably not be alive. That’s why we’re all here tonight, to thank her. So, let's bring her out huh? Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the person who literally had my life in her hands, and now she has my heart in exactly the same way, Miss Rose Tyler."

He held out his hand and walked towards her. Rose felt a gentle push on her back from Jack as the crowd erupted. The volume increased as she stepped on the stage and John took her hand. He pulled her a couple of steps before stopping and enveloping her in a crushing hug, to which the crowd even got louder. While he had her, he yelled (he had to get his voice over the audience) "Don't worry, I've got you." Then he kissed the side of her head. 

Rose relaxed considerably when he did this. 

"Rose, say hello to all your admirers," he said, making a sweeping motion with the microphone then holding it to her face. 

"Hello," she said shyly. John squeezed her other hand and led her to the piano. Ianto had sat back down there. He had been on and off the stage all night depending on what was accompanying John. 

John turned to her. "Are you ready?" he asked, not on the microphone. She nodded. 

John then motioned to Ianto, who began the now familiar opening strains of her song. John led her to the piano, tucked the microphone in his pocket and took her by the hips then said, "Jump." Rose knew what he was up to, put her hands behind her on the top of the piano, and together he lifted her at the waist, she jumped, and also pushed with her hands. She had no question that had be not still been recovering he could have lifted her without an issue, but this time she hoped the audience didn't see how much effort she had to put in, not only did it make her look heavy but it also gave the impression that their Doctor was still hurting. 

He smiled at her as she scooted back a little, then started to sing. 

Rose found a deep blush forming. She sat there, with a man singing his heart out for her, in front of thousands of people. He maintained eye contact throughout. Then, halfway through the song, he suddenly turned, making a grand gesture, and the curtain lifted, revealing the orchestra. Rose had no idea. She put her hand to her mouth in awe. Her heart started to pound, but soon she felt a calming hand on her knee. John was right there, still singing.

Rose couldn't help but tear up. It was all so beautiful and clearly all for her. John looked at her intently, making sure she was alright. For the rest of the song he stayed close to her, frequently touching her on the leg or briefly taking her hand. Rose saw Amy in the front row, crying too. Rose wondered if this was what true magic felt like. 

All too soon it was over, and Ianto got up after being introduced by John, then he came over and lifted Rose, settling her next to John, who took her hand. John spoke again "Ladies, and gentlemen, I hoped you liked to hear our story, I certainly do." With that he planted a kiss on Rose's lips, and the crowd went crazy. The lights dimmed, and John led her off the stage. 

"Well?" he asked, twirling her towards him. 

"That... was..." was all Rose could muster. 

"Please don't say horrible," John ventured. 

"No, I felt really exposed, but it was OK. You can sing to me more, if you like." Rose delivered her tongue touched smile to him and he visibly melted. 

"Later, I promise. But I have a few more numbers, then it's party time!" He kissed her again, soundly, took an offered bottle of water, and with one more wink, stepped back onto the stage. 

Rose took a moment to gather herself then allowed security to seat her again for the rest of the concert. It was weird going back in, because even though they may not be, she felt like every single eye was on her. Some people smiled, some whispered to others, and she couldn't help wonder what they were saying. Being in the public eye was a completely new adventure, and she knew that it would take getting used to. 

When John finished his final scheduled number and the stage went dark, security came and got Rose, Amy and Rory. Of course, John then did an encore, but the guard told Rose they were moving her before there were a lot of people moving around. 

The backstage area was again abuzz with activity. This time though, Rose was happy to be there with Amy and Rory. Donna stayed close too. They congregated in the Doctor's dressing room, with others from the media and from the record company. Rose was introduced to many people there, most of which she instantly forgot. 

It took John another 15 minutes or so to join them. Rose noticed that he took time to meet and talk to almost everyone in the group. She also noticed that most, if not all, of the people called him "Doctor", which led her to believe that few knew him on a personal level. While he was doing that, Rose took a minute to snag some water for herself and was talking quietly with Amy when she felt a warm familiar arm snake around her waist. Next, she felt breath in her ear. "Hello again, did you like the show?" John asked, kissing her ear. 

Rose could feel the eyes of everyone in the room turn on her, but turned and responded, hugging him. "Yes, I did. You were really good. But no fair, you surprised me with an orchestra!"

"Did you like that? I thought you would. I added it special. "

"You made me cry."

"I know. " He hugged her tighter. "So, I'm going to go change. Donna will be with you in the limo. I think she's gonna drop off Amy and Rory then take you to the party."

Rose backed a little so she could see him. "I'm not riding with you?"

"No, but I'll be there soon. I have to finish up a few things here. We'll probably get there at the same time. " He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I'll see you then. " 

They parted, and Donna gathered her friends. When they got to the stage door, it was still raining, now a little harder. They quickly piled into the back of the limo. Now that Rose was among friends it was easier to talk. They laughed and talked all the way to the flat. Even Donna was in the middle of it. All at once it hit Rose, Donna fit right in. And if she did, John would too. It was like a family as raucous as it was, but good and comfortable too. The feeling warmed Rose's heart. Momentarily she forgot all that had happened that day, the horrible words of Camille and getting fired. For those hours, it was all OK. She could handle it all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting a day late, but as a peace offering I offer you two chapters. I was too sucked into watching the show. I really liked it. It's a breath of fresh air for sure. 
> 
> Anyway, back to this story. If I had to name these two chapters, I would call them, "And Then It All Went to Hell" parts 1 and 2. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. Please don't kill me. I swear I'll clean up my mess when I'm done. Thanks for your support! This story is my third most popular and I haven't even finished posting it.

The party was an elaborate affair. The venue was brightly lit, and simply gorgeous. The tables were draped in rich blue and satiny white. The tables all also had arrangements of bright roses on each. Rose knew that that was not a coincidence. Balloons of the same blue and white were everywhere both in large and small bunches. To top it off, there was an enormous chandelier hung in the middle, casting warm light throughout. Rose stopped at the entrance and gasped. 

Donna leaned in, "He did all this for you. He was beyond annoying about it too. "

Rose laughed. "Wow. I can't believe it."

"Believe it, sister. " Donna said, smiling hugely at her. 

They sat at a table just off to the side of the dance floor. Rose was grateful that there was not a head table like at weddings, mostly because she was starving and didn't want everyone looking at her while she ate. She and Donna sat and were soon joined be Jack and Ianto, who were now holding hands, and a whole host of others. A chair for John was open next to Rose. 

While they were waiting for John, hors de oeuvres were served as well as wine. Given the situation Rose let her wine glass be filled but opted for water. At least for a little while. 

The confidence Rose had gotten back by being in the limo with Donna faded quickly. The conversation at the table was mostly music business related and most decidedly not geared to Rose. Everyone seemed nice enough but very tuned into themselves. Again, she noticed that stories being told were about "the Doctor" and not John, and she wondered again if any of them truly knew him or were just trying to prove that they somehow had some sort of “in". None the less, Rose found the conversation of mild interest, though most of the stories sounded like they were talking about someone other than the man she knew. 

About 30 minutes after they sat down, there was a swell of cheers and clapping. Rose spun around to see John entering the room. He took his time making it to the front of the room, meeting and greeting, but when his eyes locked onto Rose, he made a beeline to her. He got there again and kissed her, again to the cheers of the other attendees. He acknowledged all those at their table and finally had a seat. He took Rose's hand and brought her close to say something when the waiters appeared and asked everyone for their food preference. 

John tried again, only to be interrupted by a man Rose didn’t catch the name of, from the record company. Then after that, Jack was toasting John, then more people came up to talk. 

The fifth time John tried to talk to her and was interrupted, Rose quickly ducked to whisper in his ear. "Don’t worry, we'll talk later."

John gave her an appreciative smile and addressed the latest interloper. 

Even as John took care of the business of being the Doctor, he stayed close to Rose. His right hand, the one that still wasn't 100%, rested on her thigh most of the time. It didn't move, just rested there, and Rose took the opportunity to hold it or rub it lightly. In the storm of the concert, party and all the people, it was like a little piece of the John she knew that was holding onto her. 

Still though, there was little for her to do after the initial introductions. Donna tried to pull her into the conversation, but it was clear that she was out of her league. John doted on her, but inevitably there were questions to answer and stories to tell and none of them really involved her. Everyone there knew the story that had brought her there and no one was particularly interested in hearing it again. 

So, amongst all the people, Rose started to feel a little lonely, it was alright at first, with John next to her, but then he needed to get up and talk to someone. So, Rose sat. Donna knew all the people there too, so she was in the thick of the conversation. 

Mercifully salad arrived while John was gone. Rose was three bites in when she heard tittering from behind. She turned slightly to catch a glimpse of Reinette and the other ladies, all clicking by in their stilettos, all heading towards the open bar. Then she heard a snippet of their conversation, one that was no doubt aimed in her direction. "I don't know who picked the food tonight, it's all so fattening. I'll stick to martinis though! I don't want to turn into a cow." All her cronies laughed at that. 

Rose put the fork down. So, there it was, the first shot from the ex, well at least the first shot she heard. She watched the women all go up to the bar and order. They were served shortly thereafter and turned in unison to face the rest of the party, each with identical martinis. 

Rose swallowed hard, suddenly not hungry for her salad. 

John returned just before the main course was served. He plopped into his seat and settled his hand on her leg again. The food was served a minute later. Looking over at him eating, Rose was a little sad to see that John could operate the utensils himself, thinking back to their first "date".

She hazarded a glance back to the bar, only to be met by a glare from Reinette. She looked back quickly, but John noticed. He glanced to the women and back to her, then leaned close to her. 

"Don't worry about them. They're just busy bodies. Also, jealous that I'm with you. They'll be at that bar all night. Sad, if I say so myself."

"Yeah," Rose breathed. 

After dinner, the band started playing more upbeat music and dancing began. John leaned close again. "Rose, I have to go see a few more people. Can you wait for me? I want to dance with you."

"Yeah," she said, finding words to not be her strong suit. 

Donna stayed with her as they had planned, making polite conversation. Jack had gotten up to dance with Ianto. John still hadn't come back when Jack tapped Rose on her shoulder. 

"Miss Tyler may I have the pleasure of this dance?" He extended his hand. Rose blushed and looked to Donna.

Donna waved her hand. "Go ahead, John will find you when he's done gallivanting around. "

In a night that had been dotted with both good and bad moments, this one was definitely a good one. Jack was a fantastic dancer. And by him just holding and leading her, she looked good too. She hadn't had much time to be around Jack since the day she met him, but he held her softly and spoke to her gently, just like a good friend. The funny part was, that as he spun her around the dance floor, Jack gave a running commentary about who he had been with or just general gossip. He was funny too, making the night so much comfortable for her. 

When the song was nearly over, Rose saw a hand tap Jack on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" asked a familiar voice. Jack moved to the side and a smiling face appeared. Rose beamed back at him.

Jack let go of Rose, but not before placing a kiss on her cheek, then handed her off to John. 

Immediately there was a difference with the two men. John held her to him, while Jack had given space, not as much space as would be normal, but more than John gave. Also, John held her hand tighter, and the hand on her back gently stroked up and down. It was heaven. Rose took a deep breath and rested her head on his chest. She could hear, even with the music, the beating of his heart. He also smelled amazing, much different from man who had just finished an energetic concert should smell. 

After a minute, John leaned down and ghosted his lips over her ear, making her shiver. Then she felt a low chuckle in his chest. "Are you having fun?” he asked, whispering.

Rose pulled back and looked at him. His warm brown eyes were searching her. The truth was that she wasn't really. These were not her people and she found that they didn't seem to want to get to know her beyond the pleasantries. No one spoke to her directly, and most of them were involved in their own conversations. Also, as she had heard on several occasions, no one seemed to know him really well either, but had no problem dropping his name or their affiliations with him. But she also knew that he had done this for her and had gone to great lengths to do so. It was truly a wonderful thing to do and she was grateful. John couldn't control his associates. The people he brought into his inner circle were few, and she was one of them. So being with the kind of people she was currently surrounded with was inevitable. It was the price John had to pay to do business. 

Rose smiled at him. From the moment he asked the question of her and the literal second she took to answer, his face started to fall. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "This is fantastic, thank you. It's a lot to take in, but it's wonderful. Thank you."

John visibly relaxed. "Are you getting sick of the Doctor yet?"

Again, Rose blushed. "A little, to be honest. "

John hugged her tight but didn't say anything else. Before he could, the song ended. 

"Doctor," called a tall, blustery looking young man on the side of the dancefloor. John took Rose’s hand and led her to him. 

"Hello Adam, what's the matter?" Rose could tell that he was a little peeved at being interrupted. 

"You promised me pictures." Adam bluntly answered, "Mr. Lethbridge from the record label wants to be in some. Can you come to the garden?''

John looked up to see several other men, most likely from the record label approaching. He stood up straighter, his eyes shining, and Rose could tell that her brief interlude with John in the middle of all this Doctor business was over for now. She let his hand down and stepped away. 

John's head whipped around to her. "Donna’s at the table, I'll just." He motioned Donna's direction. People were already talking above him and pointing outside. He ignored them. 

Donna hadn’t seen him, but John gently pushed Rose towards her. "I'll be back in a little while." John grinned hugely at her, but she could tell he was tiring. It had been a long night after all and keeping up the Doctor must be exhausting. His eyes were bright but starting to droop a little around the edges. She had seen his face in many lights, and instantly knew that he was about done with all this. So was she. none the less he looked over to Donna, who was talking to someone and didn't see him. 

Rose took a deep breath. This would have been a perfect night if it had been just her and John. Sitting with him and dancing with him had been lovely. But the more she had to be around him when everyone expected him to be the Doctor was not nearly as fun. Then there was his behavior backstage. She knew that he was just hyped up, but why mention having her on the couch? It still sat in her stomach like a rock. That was not normal for him, and if she would have to deal with all of that frequently, it would take some getting used to. 

Maybe they would get to a place in their relationship that she could get on board with him as the Doctor and be around him with no problem. But now it was uncomfortable. She met him as John and really only had been with him as John, seeing the kind, sweet, caring and humble man he could be. She mused that even if she did cozy up to the character he had to be, she would still want to be with the one that blushed when he showed her his bedroom. 

John headed off with the group and Rose started towards Donna, then realized she needed to wee. She glanced towards Donna, who was still engaged in an animated conversation and thought maybe she should just let her be. She could go to the loo by herself. It was a quick trip. She would just ignore anyone she saw or give pleasant non-comital answers to any questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under the couch.

The bathrooms were down a short hall just off the dancefloor. Rose could still hear the music from the band playing. And, to her relief, the room was empty. 

She finished her business and was just opening the stall door when she heard the outside door swing open. The tip tapping of multiple stilettos echoed in the tiled room. Rose didn't look at who came in, just went to wash her hands and hopefully get out. Then she felt a presence next to her. Two perfectly pedicured feet came into view as she looked down at her hands. That person leaned back on the sink next to her. 

"You must be Rose," came a French accented and slightly slurred voice, she sounded petty despite being clearly drunk. It was Reinette, the exact reason Rose had been watched so closely all night by John and company. 

Rose gave a brief smile and said "Yes," whilst quickly reaching for a paper towel. Before she got two steps away, her progress was blocked by Reinette’s cohorts, both equally perfect in form and equally intoxicated. 

Reinette swaggered up to Rose. "So, you're the new me, huh?"

Rose didn't answer, instead trying to sidestep the women, who were somehow more agile than she expected. 

"What? Rose, can't speak for yourself? I’ve seen how you have had Donna or Jack or John with you all night. I know why too, it's because this crowd would eat you alive. "

Rose instantly hated how Reinette intoned John's name. Somehow it sounded thicker and dirtier. 

She swallowed. "I can speak for myself just fine, but I don't necessarily want to be by you three, for obvious reasons, so If you'll just step aside-"

Reinette caught Rose’s arm, when Rose pulled it away, she stumbled but caught herself, still balanced on her heels. 

"Keep your hands off of me!" Rose hissed.

"Do you say that same to John, or do you let him do what he wants? Oh, did you get to have sex on the couch? He used to love that before a concert. "

Rose paled. "What we do is none of your business.”

"Oh, girl, you have to know, he had me on many, many couches at concerts and parties. He's insatiable." She chuckled. "Being with the Doctor was the wildest time of my life. But how is it for you?"

Now Rose was feeling sick, Reinette had hit on just what she thought she would. Reinette leaned close. "Do you know where he is? He may be getting a piece somewhere in this building, especially if you haven't put out yet. Oh, you think he's in love with you, the sweet John, but he's an animal. You’re just the latest. He doesn’t love you, he just likes your story. He'll sing about it until it isn't a muse anymore. Then you'll be gone. You should leave before he tires of the lovely little chav that is going nowhere. You mean nothing to him but a story and a shag. Then you’ll be back in the estates. That's where you’re from right? A nothing girl with no future, sucking off the teat of a rich... oh wait… he's a man. So maybe it’s something else you’re sucking."

With a growl, Rose pressed past Reinette's bullies. This time she got them off balance and got by. 

She got back onto the floor and was hit by a wall of loud music. the band he started up again and seemingly upped their volume as well. The dance floor was crowded with people all dancing to an upbeat tune. The music swirled around her, pounding into her eardrums. 

Rose suddenly felt quite out of breath. As she struggled to draw a breath, she realized that there were still eyes on her, not everyone but a lot. What she wanted to do was cry, run and possibly punch someone. But there was no way she would give them that. No way. Too much had happened, too many people had passed judgement on her that night, and no one else would. She blinked back the tears that were clouding her vision and took a breath, not allowing Reinette to win this one. 

The damage had been done though, and Rose had no desire to be there with these people anymore. Very quickly she made a decision. She was opening the ride app on her phone when she felt a warm arm around her waist. "Hey there, beautiful. Wanna dance?" John breathed in her ear, giving her a little nip on the earlobe. 

Rose froze, bristled, then turned around, extricating from his grasp. John dropped his arm and gave her a funny look. "No John, I was just thinking that I'm done, I mean I'm really knackered. It's been a really long day. I was hoping that you may be able to take me home.” 

John got a mischievous smile on his face. I'd be glad to take you home. I don't think I'm obligated to be here anymore anyway."

Rose hoped that that smile didn't mean what she thought it might mean. 

John called a quick number on his phone and walked Rose out the front entrance. A limo was already waiting for them. He helped Rose, covering her with an offered umbrella, into it but didn't get in himself. 

He did smile sweetly though. "There's champagne in the little cooler there, have some, I'll be right back, I need to let people I'm leaving." He blew her a kiss and closed the door. The privacy screen between them and the driver was up and didn't come down even as she sat there. Next to her was the chilled champagne bottle, but she didn't get it out, instead she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, listening to the relentless patter of the rain on the roof and windows. 

As she sat there, the whole day began to play in her head, no matter how hard she tried to not let it. It had been a day of cruel words and unsolicited dressing down. Now she was jobless, with no recourse there, but also uncomfortable with the man she had become so comfortable with. True, they met under strange circumstances, and he had initiated a relationship, only to have her fall for him also. And fallen she had, complete with midnight texts, giggles, sweet kisses and gentle touches that wanted to be more. And she had wanted them to be more. Not at first, but very soon after had she joined John with shared feelings. 

She missed him when they hadn't talked, then just like her thoughts were transported directly to him, he would call or text. She initiated contact too, if nothing else saying hi and that she missed him in the middle of one if his busy days. He always answered too. Even if he didn't have time to. 

But tonight, everything was different. Tonight, everything was painted grey like the skies outside. Again, she felt like an alien invading his world. A world where everyone felt like they knew him, but no one did. One that high energy and high style, and everything was of utmost importance, that is, everything but a girl from the estates, a lone interloper in the shining crystal world of the Doctor. Oh, they were nice and smiled to her face, but no one held any interest. They all had work to do, things to promote, ladders to climb. 

Then there was Reinette. It was easy just to call it all sour grapes, but her words cut deep. Not only did they strip any confidence away, but they also planted fast growing seeds of doubt. More like weeds, really. Was he just in it for her story? Was she destined to be cast away when there was no more story to be had? Did he actually even like her, or just want more material? Had he intended to have her on the couch? Was Reinette really telling the truth? And lastly, was it her he really liked? She was most certainly falling for him, but was he truly falling for her?

The swirling doubt settled in her stomach and only grew in the time she waited for him to return to take her home. Were those even his intentions? Maybe he was planning on taking her to his house. After a day like today, a good cuddle sounded perfect, but maybe he was expecting more. 

A crack of thunder snapped Rose back to the moment, only making it worse when she realized she had grown stiff sitting there. John had been gone for a while now. She scooted up to the privacy divider and knocked. It slid down immediately, revealing a bored looking chauffeur. "Hi," Rose said. "Do you know how long he's been gone?"

"Um, about 30 minutes I guess." 

"Thank you." Rose sat back, and the divider slowly slid back up. Suddenly the back of the limo felt really, really, big and she very, very small. Should she go get him? Maybe call a car for herself? She was just about to knock on the divider again when the door opened, and John literally dove in. He popped up to look at her with a great big smile and shook off the rain. 

"Wooo! That was something!" he exclaimed. "It's really coming down out there."

"What kept you?" Rose asked, sliding back into the seat next to him as she felt the car move into traffic. 

"Oh, there were lots of people to say goodbye to, then I got to the bar and Jack literally poured tequila down my throat, it was some weird shot thing they were doing, then Donna stopped me, worried about where you were, then I got stopped by Reinette-"

Rose unconsciously shivered. 

John stopped. "Oh, did that mean she ran into you too?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Just stuff, it was nothing. "

"Rose, you have to realize that she is drunk and just trying to... I don't know, but you should have stayed away from her."

"I was in the loo, I ran into her. "

"Don’t believe anything she says." The car turned a corner and accelerated. 

"I can hold my own, John. Don't worry."

For lack of a comeback, John turned his attention to the champagne, popping it open, then pouring a glass and handing it to her. She accepted it. 

John turned so that his knees were touching hers. "Rose, tonight was very special to me. The merging of my two worlds. It meant so much to me that you were there. I'm sorry if Reinette said anything to you. You need to know that I was with her at a different time.”

Rose nervously sipped her drink while John poured one for himself. Out the window she could see the lights of London, even through the rain. 

John sipped his drink then set it down in a cup holder next to him. He took her free hand. "Rose, I think that I... I mean we... Oh sod it, I just want to kiss you so badly right now." He moved quickly, taking her head in both his hands and pressing his lips to her. Rose melted as his tongue gained access to her mouth. He tasted of champagne, and tequila and several other things that were hard to guess, but as her body reacted to the sudden stimulus, her brain went into overdrive, all that had happened that day came rushing to the forefront. Rose pushed a very shocked John back. 

"Stop!" she said sharply. As her glass thudded onto the floor, spilling its contents. 

"What's the matter?" he asked back. "I thought that was ok!" He truly looked affronted. 

"It was, but we need to talk. I need to talk. "

"Rose, what is going on?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" He leaned in close.

"Please. Let me finish.” She pushed him off gently. “John, something’s wrong. Something doesn't fit here, and I know what it is. "

John crossed his arms frowning.

Rose continued, "It’s me.”

“Rose-“ he started. 

Rose held up a hand to stop him. “Our worlds, they weren't meant to meet. "

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I told you, it doesn't matter where you come from."

"Let me finish. It does matter. I'm not made for this. I can't do it. I can't not be myself, and it seems that being with you will require that. I'm not OK with that. I met one man and I am being forced to be with another. "

He tugged at his tie, loosening it. "You know that's not all the time."

Rose shifted in her seat. "Tonight made me realize that I don't really know you. I thought I did, but I heard so much more. I don't fit in here, and I never will. I cannot live up to what you need either. I think that you maybe got into something with me before knowing the real me. I’m the one who can’t bring you what you think I can. "

His brown eyes fixed on her. His voice shaking ever so slightly. "You're wrong, you’re perfect for me."

Rose sat up, her feet starting to move. "Am I John? What if I’m not comfortable with you 'having me on the couch' before you perform. What if I lower the class of any event I go to? What if it gets out that you are seeing someone WAY below your station?"

He took a long breath and wiped his face again. "So you did talk to Reinette. "

Rose scooted to the edge of the seat, her rigidity only worsening. "It's not that, it's everything. " She felt the car halt and turned her head suddenly, looking out to see that they were about to get on the expressway. She twitched, looking back to him and the confusion and frustration playing on his features. But there was something else, he was getting mad. She couldn't be there any longer, not with him looking at her that way, not tonight, not if he couldn’t understand her. 

She put her hand on the door, looked out again and back to him. "It's been fun, amazing in parts. But you have to see that it's not me you are falling for, it's the story. It can't be me. I don't belong in your life. I don't deserve it." With that, and before John could react, Rose opened the door and tumbled out into the pouring rain. She managed to slam the door as fell into some bushes, which was something of a miracle. The car was accelerating rapidly to enter the expressway. It was entering the flow of traffic when she saw its brake lights. John must have alerted the driver. But it was too late. Before he could get out and run down the ramp, Rose had run away into the pounding storm. 

By the time John made it to the spot she jumped out, there was no trace of her left. For the second time in his life, John had lost her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your emotional support! I'm good, it's you all that may need a cookie. But here is a little further explanation and what happens next. Nope it's not over, but at least there is some movement. This will be wrapping up soon, but I have a heckuva week ahead of me, so you may not get the last nugget for a few more days.

About a block from the expressway, Rose hailed a cab in the rain. It was lucky that the driver saw her at all, as the rain had turned torrential. Rose had tumbled a little when she jumped out of the moving car, but she didn't fall hard, thankfully the bush cushioned her fall and she was only scraped minimally. 

Initially she had ran to a storefront, just to get out of the rain and to call Amy. She stood in the wan yellow light of a dirty bulb outside the closed store. The downpour had soaked her to the bone and she nearly dropped her phone three times because her fingers had gone numb. 

Her hasty getaway from John had left her with no plans. And now, shivering and not knowing quite where she was, she was rethinking the intelligence of her bail out. It was stupid really. There was no reason to escape from John, but in that moment, it somehow seemed right. 

But now she needed a plan. She didn't want to go home, John would most likely show up there. While she called Amy, she was called multiple times by John and then texted even more. Finally though, she got through to Amy, who was spending the night at Rory's house. That’s where Rose went and was greeted by the most sympathetic and loving friend in the world. Rory disappeared to go sleep on the couch as Amy took Rose in, helped her change out of her soaked clothes, and heard the rest of the story. Rose sobbed, explaining what had happened and how she has been so wrong about John and, well everything. 

Early the next morning, Amy took Rose home. there was a note taped to the door and one slid under it. The one on the floor of the flat was asking for forgiveness, begging her to call. The one on the door itself said simply, "Please at least text me to let me know you are alright. - John"

Amy took his number and texted him before going to work, along with brief but simple instructions, "Please give Rose some space. She needs to figure things out and needs room to do that. "

John's response was simple but immediate. "I understand. When she's ready to talk, I'll be here. "

That day was full of nervous energy for Rose, she cleaned the entire flat from top to bottom, all the while thinking, letting the last few weeks play out. She started in the bedrooms. By noon she made it to the kitchen and was cleaning the counter when she came across an envelope addressed to her. Amy had said that there had been something for her, but it was there on the very bad day, and they hadn't talked about it further. She held it up and opened it. It held only two pieces of paper in it, the top one was a check made out to her in the amount of $150,000 pounds. Rose sat down hard on a stool that was thankfully very close. 

The second paper was a note dated four days ago, handwritten by John. "Here is your portion of the profits from our story so far. It's not much, but it also takes a while for the numbers to catch up with us. There will be more to come. I didn't tell you in person because, I hate money matters. But enjoy! this is for you. -John" 

Rose slowly lowered the check to the counter and took her head in her hands. Her split from John had been so decisive. This check, it had been mailed days ago, before all this had happened, even before she had been fired. He knew about it but hadn't said anything. He didn't hold it over her head. Camille had been wrong, he wasn't just taking her story and making money. He was sharing. At the same time great anxiety and great relief flooded through her. 

She was still sitting at the counter, lost in thought when Amy came home. She looked at Rose, then looked at the check that was laying there. 

"Omigod! Is that for you? "

"Yeah, it says it's for the song, and there is more to come. But I can't..."

"Yes, you can Rose Tyler! You have been through hell. You lost your job and have been humiliated! But more than anything, you earned this. He is singing about you, and he wants you to share it."

"He's the one doing all the work though. I was just there."

"You were there saving his life. We all know what happened next. He fell for you. So, try or not, you did something to him that night. He’s just showing gratitude. If you really think about it, it would be unfair for him not to give you something. "

"What should I do with it?"

Amy slid onto a stool next to her. "Go and live your life, Rose. You had so many things you wanted to do. Let's do them! C'mon, we have some phone calls to make. "

OoOoOo 

One month later.

John sat at his kitchen table, idly staring at his laptop. Periodically he clicked on something, but his expression didn't change. He leaned his cheek onto his hand, slightly scrunching up his face. There was noise behind him, but he didn't react to it. Then he felt a sharp "thwack" on the back of his head. "OW! What the hell?" He whipped around to see his assailant, and Donna faced him, her arms crossed, wearing a formidable frown. 

"Wow, you are a spaceman. Look at you, sulking, having not shaved in who knows how long, your clothes look like you got them out of the bin, and I'm sure you smell, but I'm not willing to get that close."

"Nice to see you too, Donna."

"I'm here to tell you to get off your bottom and do something. It's been a month. Time to move on."

"I've tried!" John burst up, now yelling. "I’ve got nothing! No motivation, no reason to keep moving. The one thing I had that allowed me to be me is gone! She's gone because of me! She thought I didn't like her for her, but what our story was, but that wasn't it! I loved her, Donna. I loved her for her! She was... no IS, the one. Our story, how we met, was just the beginning, but she can't see that I want it to go on forever. I don't want our story to end, Donna. Why did it have to?"

He had reached a fever pitch until his last sentence, which was almost whispered. 

Donna stared at him. Normally she never would have let him scream like that. Then finally, after letting him heave several huge breaths after his rant, she spoke. "Well finally. There you are. I was wondering where you went. Thank God, I was about to have an intervention. "

“What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been in a hole since Rose left, this is the first real John I've seen. "

"Great, now what."

"Oh, you are such a twat! You know what you just screamed at me? Take it, make it into a song. You’re rubbish at using real people words but you are a fucking genius when it comes to expressing yourself in song. Take that energy, write down what comes out, and CONVINCE her that she had it wrong. Convince her that she is the one. "

John didn't even answer his sister but turned and started typing. 

OoOoO

Two days later, John stood outside of Rose's flat door, petrified. He lifted his hand to knock no less than 20 times, paced the hall at least that much. He knew that someone was home, he could hear the voices. It was the opening of a door down the way that spurred him into action. He didn't want someone calling the cops on a stalker outside. 

He knocked crisply on her door and stood back, his heart ponding in his ears, so much so that he was concerned that he may not be able to hear her if she spoke. 

After a moment the door opened, and standing there was a tall, skinny man with a not fully formed goatee, wearing a faded Blondie shirt and boxer shorts, who also looked vaguely familiar. The man's face went blank upon seeing John, and he turned his head to shout over his shoulder. "Amy, someone is here-"

"Talk to them Rory, you have the skill," came Amy's voice somewhere in the flat.

"Amy!" Rory called again, more urgently. 

"Fine!" Amy was closer now. She put her hand on Rory's shoulder and move him aside then her eyes fell on John. Her confident smirk fell. "Hi John."

"Is Rose here?" 

"No John, she's moved. "

John's heart stopped. “Did she move- away?"

Amy half smiled at him. "No, just out. "

He lightened a little. "Sorry to bother you. I didn't know. Did she get the check?"

"Yes, she did. That's why she moved. She's ... she's good. She's making things happen for her. "

"Where is she?"

Amy paused, appraising. "I'm not sure she wants to tell you yet. But I swear she's OK. "

John took a breath raking his hand through his hair. "I would really like to talk to her. I mean not in a bad way, I just want to see her. No pressure. "

"I know. But she needs space right now, and to be able to concentrate. She’s moving her life along. I'm proud of her. "

Even without knowing what she was doing, John was proud of her too. He stared back at Amy and Rory. He ran his hand through his hair again. It was evident that he had been doing that quite a lot in the last little bit as it stood up impossibly. "Ok, I understand. I have some things brewing, so I'm going to be busy too. But I... I still want to check in with her at least. "

Amy thought for a minute. Finally, "Alright. I can see that you are sincere, plus, you look like shit and I would hate to have you self-destruct."

John huffed out a laugh, the tension finally lessening. "I suppose you're right."

Amy looked him up and down. She frowned, thinking hard. John looked back, hand stuck in his hair, his eyes sad and bordering on hopeless. She sighed. "Two months. Give her two more months. I won't tell her you were here. It would only distract her. Come back and talk to me then. Better yet, I'll give you my number. Call me. If she is where I think she will be by then, I'll help you find her. Now, you need to know that by helping you at all I am breaking my best friend oath with her to protect her at all costs, and she may hate me forever. But seeing you here today solidifies my notion that you are a good guy and not just in this for publicity. It will be even more so if you can stay away for two more months. Consider it a time-out for now. But we need to let our little Rose grow a bit before I think she will be ready to talk to you again."

"I don't know if I can make it two more months but knowing that she is doing well helps."

"If you are truly in this for her, two months is a small price to pay. She needs to get a foothold on her future before you step back in. I can't guarantee anything though. Her mind is pretty made up."

John gave her a weary smile. "All I want is to talk to her and patch up what happened. I want her to be happy. I would love it if she was back in my life, but I also understand where she’s coming from. "

"Good.” Amy beamed, “Now my dinner is ready, and I have this hot guy to share it with. Gimme your phone." Amy reached for John’s phone while Rory blushed severely next to her. Amy punched in her number did something else quickly, then handed it back. 

John looked back, puzzled. 

"I put my number in it, but also put it in your calendar that you can call me in two months. Don't bug me before then. "

"Yes ma'am." John confirmed, nodding. 

"Well goodbye for now. " Amy waved at John and reached for the door handle. 

John saluted casually and smiled briefly. He turned and headed back down the hall, as the door was closing he heard Rory speak, "The Doctor was at our door and I was in my pants."

John laughed out loud. 

As the lift doors closed he thought about the next two months. He hadn't known what exactly what he would have said had he come face to face with Rose, but he had to talk to her. He had something to tell her. But now he had more time and realized just how much work he really had to do before he was truly ready to see her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after one heck of a cliffie last time around, I'll let you off the hook. I now some of you weren't entirely happy with Rose in the last chapter. When writing it, I asked myself, "Self? what would be a desperate action of a girl who was completely overwhelmed and out of her league?" Then my self came up with the most outrageous answer to that question. I hope this chapter helps ease the pain.   
> I have two more chapters left after this. They are tying things up and answering more burning questions. I want to thank you for reading. This has now become my most read fic and I am grateful for you all.

John buried himself in work for those two months. So much so that Donna had to threaten if he didn’t check in periodically. She finally took to coming over early in the morning to catch him and have coffee. What she saw was a man on a mission. 

A few weeks in, Jack came over to hear the new song. He came in to find John at the piano, laptop perched on top of it, headphones on. John didn’t even see his friend come in and jumped and squealed when Jack touched him on the shoulder. 

Jack laughed. “That was quite the squeal, little girl.”

“You scared me!” John yelled, taking off his headphones. “Why are you here?”

“Who says I can’t come over to check on my number one client?”

“I’m busy.”

“OK, in truth I came to hear what you have on the new song and talk over a few details of your recording sessions. I also have something for you.” Jack dug in his coat pocket.

John raised an eyebrow at the small, pink envelope Jack pulled out. Jack tossed it onto the keys of the piano. John picked it up and examined it. It was torn open along the top seam. “It’s open.”

Jack nodded. “As is all of your fan mail. I have to be sure no one is sending you anthrax.”

“The mail is irradiated now.”

“OK, don’t complain about the security that keeps you safe.”

“What is it?” John turned over and stalled on the address written on the front. The handwriting was clean and feminine. He looked questionably at Jack. 

“Read it. It was funneled into a pile of fan mail. One of the interns only found it this morning.”

Jack turned and went into the kitchen in search of a beer. John turned the envelope over in his hands. Carefully he slid the card out. It was also pink, with the words “Thank You” printed across the front. He took a breath, and his hands started to shake. He tried to still them as he opened it. The letter portion was written in a happy pink pen. He gulped as his anticipation mounted. Rose had written this. His eyes shifted to the bottom, and yes, it was her signature. 

The words blurred before he could read them as tears rushed to his eyes. He brushed them away angrily, internally flogging himself for letting the sadness he had been able to press down, bubble up once again. 

But as the words came into focus he smiled. 

“Dear John,” she wrote. “I don’t know where to start. I’m sorry for running away. You know why I did it, and I’m afraid I can’t explain it better than I did that night. Thank you for letting me go. I hope you did OK after. I imagine that after the initial shock wore off, you did OK. “ John shook his head. Did she think that he cared so little about her that he could just bounce back like it was nothing? She didn’t know how wrong she was. He looked back to the card in his hand. “I’m moving along and thought you should know I am safe.” He noticed she didn’t say she was OK. “But there’s more, I wanted to thank you for the check. It was a nice surprise, though I’m not sure I earned it. Amy says I did because I have been there all along and it was my story too. After much thought, I have decided to put it to good use. It’ll let me take control of my life. So that’s what I’m going to do. Thank you for sharing with me. I mean, thank you for showing me that there is more out there.“ She signed it just with “Rose”.

John read it through three times before Jack walked back in and leaned on the piano. John looked up at his manager, stricken. “Why am I just getting this now?” he asked. 

“I told you. It was sent to the office. I’m not sure why she sent it there. But it has no return address, so it was put in the fan mail. Look at the post mark. She sent it about a week after she ran. I mean, she may not have had your address.”

“I guess. But at least I know she got the check. I can’t wait to see her. She made it sound like when she left it would be no big deal for me to recover. That only makes it more important for me to finish this song. So, get out of here Jack, I have work to do. “

“You got it, boss.” Jack stuck around in the kitchen to hear what he could of the song. He smiled as he pushed the button to the lift.   
OoOoOo

 

On the day John's alarm went off, he called Amy within a minute. She answered with a giggle and told him where to go find her, promising not to tell Rose he was coming. He didn't want to scare her off. But he had to swear on his own life that he would not hassle Rose but talk to her briefly and let her make decisions from there. He agreed, also knowing that Amy could keep her promise of bodily harm if he didn't do exactly as she said. 

So that is how John found himself on a sunny afternoon sitting in the quad at a small college. There were four dorms, each three stories all facing a large grassy area. Being a rare sunny day, many students were out playing football or just lounging in the sun. He checked carefully for Rose, but she wasn't among them. Amy said that Rose would most likely come out soon though, as she called Amy on the way to class almost daily. John settled on a bench under a tree. No one payed attention to him at all. He wore sunglasses, but not his customary hat. His chances of being recognized were low, given the crowd and if the music pouring out of various speakers around him said anything, he was not on their playlists. 

John sat for a few minutes looking around but keeping an eye on the door to her hall. He could have tried to go in, go to her door, but quickly talked himself out of it. It was too forward. He was on her turf and he needed to allow her to feel safe. 

Then, the door opened, and Rose stepped out into the light, blinking at the unanticipated brightness. 

John stood but froze in place. She was a vision. Her hair fell on her shoulders with soft curls, and the wore a crop top t-shirt and capri jeans. But it was the glow of her skin that stopped him. She was radiant.

She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, which she dug in for a second, coming out with sunglasses that she slid on. Next, she took her phone from her pocket and fiddled with it, then putting it to her ear. She immediately frowned, typed on it for a second then replaced it in her pocket. John smirked, Amy had said she wouldn't answer Rose's daily call on purpose, giving him a chance. 

Across the quad, John stepped out from under the shade of a tree and into the light, willing Rose to see him without him having to call out. Then, she did. 

Rose's face went from shocked surprise as John made his way over, to questioning. As he got within feet of her, she spoke first. "What are you doing here?" was all she could get out. Her tone wasn’t mad, or even annoyed, just confused. 

"Hello," was all he could manage back, looking down at his feet then back to her. 

They stared at each other, not saying anything for a moment. Rose took him in too. The man she had run away from was the Doctor, but this man was most surely John. He wore a striped button down that was open in the front over a t-shirt that had... a monkey on it? His jeans were old and well worn, finished off by very dirty white chucks that he was currently toeing the ground with. He wore sunglasses but not a hat. 

"Shouldn't you be more incognito?" she asked.

John glanced around, his eyes landing on his feet. "I could be wearing a name tag and most of these folks wouldn't care. No one even gave me a second look. Other than maybe to wonder who the creepy old guy was."

She couldn't help, she giggled. John’s head shot up to look her in the eyes, just for a second then back down to his feet. 

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you, well, to talk to you, well, give you something..."he bumbled. 

"This isn't the best time, I'm walking to class."

"I know, I thought maybe I could walk you? That would give me a time limit and may cut down on the groveling. "

Rose laughed again, this time a shy smile spread across John's face in return. Then Rose's face went more solemn. "John, I left you for a reason. I'm not sure this is a good idea. "

John looked away from her and across the quad. "That's why I waited three months.” He brought his gaze back to her. “Well, I have to admit it was a time out carefully orchestrated by Amy, but I didn't fight it. She said you had things going on, and I wanted to give you time. "

Rose started walking but motioned him to follow. "She's smart and protective, but also dead for not giving me a heads up. "

"She probably wanted to give me a fighting chance. I know we have limited time, but I have to know. How did you get here, I thought you hadn't finished your A-levels?"

She took a moment as the led him down the walkway to the larger classroom buildings. "When I got the check from you, I almost burned it. She noticed him flinch. “Amy stopped me. She started looking for programs for people like me. As it turns out there are a lot of us. This college had a program to get you started. So, I took the money, started a month intensive course, sat for my A levels, and was offered a scholarship here."

"That's fantastic, " he gushed. Unintentionally, his hand hit into hers as they walked along. It was all he could do not to take hers. This was not the time. He stuffed it into his pocket instead, to keep it from happening again. If Rose noticed, she didn't react. "What are you studying here?"

"Well right now I'm doing my maths and English and stuff. My goal is to go into business school."

“That’s great, he gushed. But then didn’t know what else to say. 

Then walked in silence for a little while before he thought of something. “I got your thank you note, “ he said after a little while. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah but it went into a general fan mail pile. It took over a month to get it.” He slowed his pace. “It was good to read, but I could have used it right after you… ran. You said in there something about me recovering fast. I want you to know I didn’t.”

Rose looked at him then back ahead. “I had a hard time writing that. But I wanted to thank you for the check. I also needed you to know I was alright. I guess I was also trying to convince myself that you had a great life and you would just go back to it. Go back to all those people and all that…”

“I didn’t,” he replied simply. 

They locked eyes for a few more seconds before he stumbled on a root that poked up through a crack. Rose caught him by the arm and helped him right himself. 

"Thanks, maybe I should pay more attention. "

"Ya think?" she laughed. 

John looked down at the hand that still rested on his arm, then back up to her hopefully. "Rose, I'm sorry. About it all, the publicity, the people, and most of all, me. I thought that you were on-board with the whole Doctor thing. I was wrong. I guess that you were OK with John but not loud, annoying me. Then I imagine you had some exposure to the ugly stuff when you ran into Reinette. "

"She was certainly something."

"I'm not blaming her, but I know she was unkind to you. I feel bad because I put you into that situation and was callous enough to think it would be OK. Those people are sharks and not good. I plucked you from a world you knew and threw you into chummed waters. It was unfair and stupid of me."

Rose let go of his arm and crossed hers over her chest. "You make it sound as if I can't hold my own, I can. "

John froze. "Oh Gods, please don't think that I don't think you can handle yourself. You are stronger than any of them, but they are in their element, complete with pot shots at the ready. But you were a target, especially for Reinette, mainly because you were out of your comfort zone. She's a vindictive woman. In fact, you know the red carpet?"

"Yeah, that was a shock."

"Well that was a Reinette thing, last minute. She even got all the press there. That was not a Jack thing. We didn't even know about it. She called the press agencies herself. You were set up, and for that I feel awful."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "That makes sense. I was already in a bad place. I started that day bad and seeing that red carpet only threw me more off kilter."

"Oh?"

"I didn't tell you, but that morning I had been fired. "

"By that horrible woman? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really have much opportunity, did I?"

"No, I suppose not. " He looked away again, then back at her. "Tell me you found a way to expose her."

Rose huffed, and John could tell there was more to the story. "With some of the money you gave me I got a lawyer. He's looking into what to do. We may have to file a wrongful termination suit to get their attention. He's a bulldog though. I told him I'm not in it for money, but I want her to get what she deserves. Hendricks was a good company and she's poisoning it. Though once they clean all her family out they may not have any employees left."

"I still don’t get how they would let her hire her whole family. "

"Well, she's been married about 12 times so everyone had different names. "

"Well, then, I hope you can get her." He gave her a warm smile. 

"I just want honest people to not have to suffer to make a buck. "

"Rose Tyler, savior of the world." His smile grew until it crinkled his eyes. 

Rose laughed slightly. "Or just the downtrodden. "

"Rose?" she looked up. John tried to pour all his sincerity into his eyes, that were locked to hers. "I didn't just give you the money. You were part of the process. That was all yours. There is more to come too, it's just ah- hung up at the moment. "

They both had to step to the side of the walk as the pedestrian traffic was increasing. Rose looked at him nervously. "John, it was nice to talk, but class starts soon. Did you just come to say hi? Or is there something else?"

"Well I wanted to see you for sure and apologize. But I have something for you. "

"John you don't have to-"

John produced a little card and also a flash drive. He handed her the drive first. "It has recently come to my attention that I am rubbish at explaining my feelings. Donna got so sick of me, um, moping, that she told me to write a song so I could get over myself, and I did. "

"OK..."

"On this drive is the song. No one has heard this version. And this is yours. I'm releasing it, but the one on here is only yours. It may not be the most professional, it's just me and my piano. I made it at home. If you listen carefully, you can hear the ding of my alarm in the background. I forgot that the buzzer was on."

Instead of the laugh he was hoping for at his admission, he got a frown. 

"You're releasing it?" Rose deflated. Thinking she had heard all this before. 

John smiled reassuringly. "Yes, listen to it. Then watch the other file. It's from a morning show in America. A lot has changed... A LOT. The interview explains it all. I figured I wouldn’t have much time with you, so I put it on there. It was pre-taped, so it showed this morning. I didn't want you to hear about it on social media, that is if you followed me. But anyway, you can do whatever you want with all of it. I just wanted to communicate with you. I feel terrible about everything. I just wanted to set it all right. "

Rose shifted and glanced to the steady stream of people going into the building. "And what is the card?"

"On it is a list of little venues that I am playing at. It’s not public information. Part of the change I'm making is going smaller. I just want to play for people who like music. I'm playing a bunch of open mics and coffee shops. I don't announce them. I've done two so far and they have been really fun. I play for about an hour and then leave before any super fans come. I listed them all there. I'd love for you to come if you feel like it. "

Rose looked at the card. "I don't know, we're about to start mid-terms here. Some of these times are when I’m in class. "

"No pressure. Whether you can't come or don't want to is totally up to you. You can also not listen to the song, just format the whole drive and keep it. Your decision. If you find that you never want to see me again that's OK too. Well, not OK, but I'll understand. I wrote the song to explain myself. It's a gift to you. I know you have to go. Just know that this all was for you, no matter how out of focus it got. You mean the world to me, and I would love it if you could give me another chance. But again, I understand.” He gave her a little wave. "I'll see you around. I don't want you to be late. "

Rose started to leave but stopped. She didn't just want to walk away. It wasn't that John meant nothing to her. He did. She had been falling for him. All the things she had done for herself since that night had been fueled by grief. In a perfect world she may have been able to metabolize what was happening better and be more comfortable with it. She had turned it all into motivation and was proud of what she had made. But this man was standing in front of her, sad brown eyes seeking anything. He wasn't the Doctor, he was John, the goofy guy who expected so little but was so sincere. She looked down at the things in her hand. "Thank you. I'll listen to the song. We'll see what happens from there, OK?"

John gave her a watery smile. "OK."

Rose reached for his hand and squeezed it but let go after a second. I've got to go, John. " She started off. 

"Do me one favor?" he called. 

"Hm?" she asked over her shoulder. 

"Just let me know in some way or another? It can be any way, but I can't go on not knowing what you think. "

"I will." She smiled back at him before hustling into the building. 

John turned and started walking back to his car. He was almost there when a 20ish girl stepped in his path, all perky smiles and pep. "Omigod are you the Doctor? " she gushed. 

John stopped in his tracks. "No, not anymore." He stepped around the bewildered girl and got in his car.   
OoOoOo  
Late that night Rose plugged the flash drive into her laptop there were two files on it. One was a song and one a video. As instructed she played the song. 

At first, she could just hear rustling, like he was adjusting papers or something, then he cleared his throat. 

John's voice came next. "This is for you, Rose. I hope you like it. It...it says what I was supposed to say. "

Rose hurriedly plugged in her ear buds as the music started. After a brief piano intro, John's voice started.   
"I found the one, I found my life,  
I found who I want to be,  
it was like the Gods of Heaven and Earth delivered her to me.”  
It started. It sounded so warm, like he had poured everything he had into it. She could hear the emotion in his voice. It definitely wasn’t the polished one that could be heard on the radio. Rose felt goose flesh rise on her arms and could picture him sitting at his piano. 

"You don't know it, but you are the one.   
The one that brings me life and makes me good  
You can't the see truth,   
But it's you. It's you.   
It is you that I see, the bright light in the dark,   
the one that makes me see the future   
Please take a look back. It is you, it is you. 

Rose listened in silence as the song went along. Only in the end did she realize just how many tears stained her cheeks. She groaned and reached for a tissue, blowing her nose. The song was beautiful. It was more than beautiful. It was a work of art. He sung about how she saved him, but then she swept him off his feet and taught him to see life in a very different way. No glamor, but just for what it really was. She listened to it three more times before she even noticed the buzz of his dryer in the background. That made her laugh. 

Before she could decide what to think, she then clicked on the video.

She recognized the logo of an American morning show. It was one that she had seen a clip from when John had gone to the states after they met. There was a perky news woman in a bright green dress, seated on a trendy couch and across from her sat John. He was dressed in his familiar brown suit with blue pinstripes and chucks. He looked relaxed though. 

"So, I hear the Doctor has some news for his fans," the woman started. 

John sat up straighter. "Yes Mandy, I have news. The most important of which is that the Doctor is dead."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh? How so?" Mandy inquired, with scripted surprise.

John gave her a patronizing smile. Rose could tell he did not like interviews like this, and Mandy annoyed him. "The Doctor was a character. He was a vessel for me to come out and perform. It was easier to be someone else on stage and I chose him. "

"Is he that different from you?"

John laughed lightly. "No, but then again yes. The Doctor was a hyped-up version of me who was too big for his britches. Honestly, he's tiring. "

"So why the change?"

"Because I grew up. The course of my life changed, and in order to adapt, I had to look at all elements of it. I don't need the Doctor anymore to make my songs. And he was getting in the way. Being him actually hurt someone I care deeply for, so I decided to let him go and move forth as me, John Smith. I made the music to begin with, now I'll perform it too. As me. "

"Will it change your music?"

"It may. I don't know. I just want to be me for a while and not have to hype up for things. I mean, being the Doctor really sucked the life out of me. It also made people around me think they knew me and they didn't. In reality, I have a fairly small support system, but they are fierce. They also mean the world to me. "

"And you have other changes brewing too?"

"Yes, I have ended my relationship with my record company and signed on with a smaller one. "

"Oh?"

"Yes, my expectations at Master records were not what I wanted. Plus, I wasn't happy with their staff. They were fine at first, but as I've moved on I realized that it wasn't a good fit. I have now started with a smaller company called Gallifrey records. They have a smaller company, but they are very dedicated. I mean, a big company was perfect when I was getting started, and I was blessed to be with them and their juggernaut of marketing, but I think I know what I am doing now. I can focus back on my music. Also, at Gallifrey I can mentor a little. You know, like chapter 2 of my story. "

"And what about your music that they produced, do you have any control over it?"

John gave a painful smirk. "Well, the music was all written by me, so I have intellectual property. So, if worst comes to worst, I have to rework anything I want to keep. We'll see. "

"I have to ask, your muse for Whisky Brown, was she the reason for all this?"

John ran his fingers through his hair and fidgeted in his seat. Then he looked directly at the camera. "She was the catalyst for all of this. Without Rose I would still be in a rut. She is the reason for me to get out of bed every day. We're not... together right now. But I'm making strides to change that. Having her in my life is more important than any of this. So, I'll do what I have to to help her see that I'm there for her."

Rose's heart stopped. He was talking directly to her. On the screen John then sang the song. He had keyboard, drums and guitar. It was still wonderful, but very different from the version he had given her. None the less she could feel his voice pleading for her to understand him. He ended the song by again looking directly into the camera, his sad brown eyes telling so much more than what he could say or sing. 

Rose sat back, lifting the card he had given her up to her eyes. So much had transpired. She didn't know where to begin. Then a reminder dinged on her phone. She had an essay due. 

"Shit!" she hissed, and opened the essay document, starting to type.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here they are... the last two chapters! I'm so glad you have all taken this journey with me. This fic has exploded and is head and shoulders above all my others. I truly appreciate it. Thanks for your kind words too, they make the process worth it for all the writers.

"This is the last one," John thought as he sighed and adjusted his music on the stand on his keyboard. It was a good thing and a bad thing. The good part was that all the playing lately was aggravating to his hand. His physio guy was none too happy that John was playing so much. It was causing swelling and stiffness. But he was unwilling to stop. He stretched out his fingers as best he could and wiggled them. He had already been playing for forty five minutes. The venue was a coffee shop close to Rose's college that had a stage. It wasn't huge by any stretch, but fit a fair amount of people, the number of which always increased once people knew he was there. He had been pleasantly surprised with the audiences. No one had been weird or had made him uncomfortable. Mostly they just asked for selfies after he was done. That was not a bad thing. Courtesy of social media, he was trending a lot now. 

The little concerts had been the idea of his new record company, so he could connect more with his listeners. The new song, "It Is you" had been available for purchase for a little under two weeks and had done almost as well as "Whiskey Brown" had done. Even with the name change and the label change. 

For his little concerts he had been playing a mixture of songs that he was able to get free from his old company, a few covers (Billy Joel's "Piano Man" included), as well as "It Is You.” The reception had been great too. When he was on the same level as people he had the opportunity to talk to everyone. Most told him stories about how they had used his songs at weddings and such. It was very humbling to hear how things that he created were so personal to people. Sure, he had heard it before, but not on this level. John left every performance with a warm feeling. Whenever there was a tip jar put out, which was commonly, he always gave it all back to the servers working that night. One night it was over $200. If there wasn’t a jar he tipped them himself. 

Adjusting his music one final time, John chanced a look at his watch. It was 8:47. He was playing until 9:00. He could go over of course, but his hand was tiring and though the owner said he could stay as long as he wanted, he didn’t want to do that to the servers. He had had two other engagements that week, all near Rose. That as all by design. He didn't know if she had access to a car and he had handpicked locations that she could get to easily. But now it was three minutes until he was done, and she hadn't been there, not to any of them. 

He took a breath, breathing it out through pursed lips. She wasn't coming. He had fucked it all up so bad she wasn't ever coming. He shook his head as the realization settled. He had taken so many steps to clean up his life, cut so many people out. But he wasn't going back. The changes had really helped. Being himself made it all easier. He just wished Rose had been OK with it. He had never met someone so perfect for him. She had a way of seeing him that no one else had. And he cherished every moment of his time with her. She was so smart, confident and... perfect. There was no other word to describe her. She was the perfect fit into his life and he would never be able to have anyone else like her again. 

Just the thought of moving on past her was impossible. He would have to become a hermit. Oh, Donna would kill him for it, but that was what would happen. 

He wiped his face. He had to play it. If nothing else, he would sing it, hoping that it would drift up into the cosmos and find her. His pleas for her to give him a chance, to tell her that she was the only one for him, and he had meant it all. It was no mistake, like she thought. It was real. 

He began to play, and the group gathered sat up straighter, recognizing the beginning of his newest offering. He gave it everything he had. After about thirty seconds, he heard the door to the establishment ding, announcing the arrival of another patron.

OoOoOo

Rose was late. Not just late, but late-late. Her evening biology lecture had gotten finished on time, but then she had to meet with the members of her group for their project. As usual, Adam was being long winded, even though he had contributed precious little to the overall work. Rose would have left, but it was due the next day and they had to finish. This project was the only thing keeping her from getting straight A's and being able to apply for more scholarships. There was no way she could let it slip. 

Finally, her frustration reaching the boiling point, she snapped at Adam. "I know you like to hear yourself speak, but some of us have other things to do. I'm done with my part, but you need to get it in gear and finish yours! Stop talking and start doing!" After a silent second of shock, everyone in the group started to laugh, all agreeing with her. Then in front of him, they agreed to give him terrible reviews if he didn't have it done by 10 that night. Ego deflated, Adam nodded. Rose was ordering a car five seconds later and hustling to the street.

She knew he was only going to be there until 9:00. It was 8:48. She was just hoping to catch him. She had tried to go to two other performances, but it wasn't in the cards. Her schedule was tough, but she was doing well. Of course, she could have just called him, but somehow she couldn't dial. She needed to see him in person. 

As the car dropped her and she got out, she heard her song. He was singing it, faster than her personal version, but it was good too. With a cleansing breath, she opened the door. 

The lights were dimmed, and the stage was lit up. He looked up but couldn't see her. She could see him squint, as if looking for her. Rose had hoped to slip in the back and listen, unnoticed, to see what she wanted to do next. But this was too late. He was finishing. If she didn't do it right now, she would chicken out. 

So, Rose strode right to the front, asking silently if she could sit in an unoccupied seat at a front table. With the nod of affirmation from the table dwellers, she sat and that brought her into the stage lighting, and John saw her for the first time. 

He choked. He stopped. He sputtered. Then he grinned. 

"Uh, sorry folks, " he apologized. "Where was I?" And he continued, but this time he didn't take his eyes off Rose. 

OoOoOo

It was nothing short of a wonder that John was able to finish the song. His heart rate went through the ceiling when he met her eyes. She had come. There she was, right in front of him. It took everything he had to not jump up and take her in his arms. But not yet. Plus, he didn't know where she stood yet. 

When he was done, he stood to raucous applause. Rose stood too, looking around. For one terrible second, John thought that she may be preparing to leave, but she stayed put. 

She was blushing too, and he wondered what had started it, him, the song, or just being amongst all those people. He hoped it was him. 

People stepped up to talk to him and to get selfies, but he kept a close eye on Rose. He wasn't going to let her slip away again. Not if he could help it.

After a few minutes the fans cleared, and John was left face to face with Rose. 

And neither of them knew what to say. 

John sighed. "I'm glad you came."

"I liked it, I'm sorry I came late, I had class."

"I figured. "

They stood in the midst of all his equipment. Rose looked around. "Can I help you put this together?"

John then glanced around at everything and gave a shy grin. "I suppose I should pack up, I think they close soon. " He put his head down and started unplugging his keyboard. He had wanted to have something witty and meaningful to say, something that would let her know just how happy he was to see her, instead he was relieved for the distraction of breaking down the setup. 

He directed Rose on what to do and they were done minutes later. John had helped her load everything onto a cart with a pull handle. He then went over to the counter, where the workers were cleaning up, reached into his pocket and handed them something. By their excited faces, Rose supposed it was cash. They thanked him as he turned back to her, taking up the handle of the cart.

Rose opened the door for him and let him lead her to the car park. Throughout there were little directives but no actual talking. John pulled out a key fob and Rose saw the lights of a big SUV light up and the boot open. 

"Whoa, when did you get this?" she asked, taking in the huge black vehicle.

"I got it a few months ago. I only use it to haul things. But it is a hybrid. I needed it to do this little thing, with the coffee houses. Do you like it?"

"I think it's bigger than Mum and my first flat in the estate!" she gushed. 

Rose had meant her statement in jest, but John fell silent as he lifted the remaining things into the car. She noticed. "John? Did I say something wrong?"

John settled the last thing in the back and lifted the cart, closing the hatch, then leaned against the back. "No, Rose, you didn't. " He took a big slow breath. "You need to know that I don't buy things or do things to show my wealth or success. But I can't help some things. I try desperately not to flaunt. But I made all this, and I have to do some things. "

Rose looked as him, puzzled. Then it dawned on her. "John, it was a joke. This is a big car. I was just commenting on it being massive. It wasn't a dig. I know that you have earned everything you have. You being wealthy was never an obstacle. It was just..."she trailed off. 

John looked up again. "What?" I mean, I don't get it. I thought we had something special. But in a blink- it, you, were gone. It tore my heart out. "

"You don't think it didn't tear mine out too? I cried for days until Amy threatened me. When I finally got up again, she made me deposit that check. I wasn't going to. Then she sat with me and made me search for options. If I didn't have her I'm not sure what I would have done. "

John huffed out a laugh. "Donna threatened me about a month in. That's were that song came from. I'm pretty sure she was going to hit me with something if I didn't get off my bum. She told me to convince you. So, since I’m no good at real face to face words, I started writing. "

Rose leaned on the car next to him. They both started out at the now empty car park. "Why did you change record companies?" she asked.

John took a moment then answered, “All that stuff with the concert made me think. I was being forced into things I wasn't happy about. There was no reason for a red carpet, the party was not a good idea either. I was missing the point and they were making it worse. They loved the Doctor and all he brought. They encouraged it. But it was like taking John's thoughts and giving them to someone else. "

"I thought you liked the Doctor."

"I'm not going to lie, I did. It was fun being a hyped-up version of myself. But after you left I saw that no one was in it for me, including the Doctor. I wanted to be me, have people know me for who I really was. Even when I was talking to the company after everything, some of the people were still calling me Doctor. It was frustrating. So, I made a clean break. I also made it very clear that Reinette was a part of my decision. She treated you very poorly. As it turns out, she couldn't help but brag. Then when I quit them, some of that was brought to light and she was out on her perfectly sculpted bum. Did you not see her talking about me lately in the tabs? "

"No, I didn't. I’ve been sort of busy." She fidgeted, the tension in between them growing. 

"Right, well she said some horrible things, but I didn't respond, at all. Then the tabs lost interest. I guess she didn’t sell that many magazines. I guess people just aren’t that interested in me, so they are not that interested in her either. "

"Oh, I think plenty of people want to know about you, but those that buy those rags are more interested in the fact that Jennifer Aniston is pregnant with the alien triplets of Brad Pitt."

John couldn’t help it and barked out a laugh. Instantly the tension between them dissolved. They both turned and smiled at one another. 

"I'm glad you came. I've missed you," he said moving a hand towards then back from her. He wanted desperately to touch her, if nothing else to prove that she was indeed standing there in front of him. But not now, it wasn't a good idea. Not yet. Maybe never. 

Rose noticed. She watched the wayward travel of his hand. She reached out like a bolt just before he was going to sink it into his pocket. She took it, but rather than holding it, she laid it out on her palm. It was his right hand, the one that had brought them together in the first place. Carefully she traced each finger, raising goose flesh on his arm. He stood rock still as she ran her fingers over it, feather light. "So, it's better now? You're back to your old self?"

He took a deep breath. "No, well yes. " She raised an eyebrow at him. He took a second to compose himself. "Ok, yes I am better. I am cleared from physio and am now just working on stamina. I am good for about an hour before it wants a break. But as far as the other stuff, I’m not. I saw that there needed to be a change. So, I'm John now, only John. That's something I wanted to do for you, even if you didn't ever want to see me again. But I hope that's not the case." He looked at her hopefully. 

Rose took a long moment. Every nanosecond she didn't talk, John felt worse. He felt an uncomfortable nausea building. She was going to tell him to sod off. He knew it. 

Rose shifted. "John, nothing about this relationship has been normal. Nothing at all. It started by chance and mushroomed into something neither of us was ready for. "

"Wait-"John interjected, taking his hand from hers and holding it up. "Before you finish, tell me one thing. I just want to know one thing that you liked, or that wasn't horrible."

"There was a lot that wasn't horrible. In fact, save one day, it was all good. But that timing was what got me. That and former girlfriends who are hell bent on revenge. "

"Noted. But if it was just one day, why did you run? "

Rose turned and looked back out into the empty lot. "That one day was amongst the worst in my life. It ranks second only to losing my mom. I don't remember losing my dad so that doesn't count. Anyway, it felt like the world was falling around me. My job, my only sense of security was gone, and the person I wanted to talk to about it was not himself. I needed John, but I got the Doctor, who was joking about taking me on the couch." Beside her, John wiped his hands over his face but didn't say anything. "The concert was incredible, and I started to see the light again. But then came the party and I felt alone. No one wanted to talk to me. Donna tried, but I was still basically alone. It was great to see you, but I felt like a boulder in your pocket. I was slowing you down. Then Reinette cornered me, telling me that you had had her on some of those very couches and baited me, telling me that you may be somewhere else with someone else doing ...it. I knew she was just poking at me, but after what you had said... it was too much. Then I was in the limo and you didn't come back. When you did, you told me about how you basically had to party more. It made me sick, John. I needed you. I got someone else. If you would have looked, with John's eyes, you would have seen it. But you didn't. That's how I knew that the worlds that we lived in could not be put together. I had to get out. And I did."

It was getting colder. Rose pulled her jacket closer and bounced on her toes, still staring out. In the silence that ensued, she considered whether she should call a car or walk to her dorm. It wasn't far, maybe a ten-minute walk. John hadn't moved or said a word. Rose had finally been able to say her peace. By him not answering, she had her answer. She turned to say goodbye when she felt his hand on her arm. Before she even knew what was happening, he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him too, but lightly. She could feel him breathing, but more, he was shaking. No, he was crying. 

The two stood there, holding on, Rose tightening her grip. Soon she joined him and her own tears fell, not as hard as John’s but hard enough. They both let their emotions flow, until John took a few heavy breaths. He sniffed and pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said. "That was..."

"That was human," she ended. 

He wiped his eyes. "I- I- I'm sorry for it all. I'm sorry that I tried to suck you into my life without preparing you. I should have been better at it. I just wanted you in it so bad. I thought that it would be easier, and that somehow everyone would be nice even though they weren't. I thought that you would instantly accept me as the Doctor like you did John. I also was too forward. I don't know what came over me in the dressing room. I think just having you there made me feel invincible. But I didn't take you into consideration. That was stupid. Gods I fucked this up. I just don't know what to say to fix it. "

"I think it's beyond repair," Rose offered. 

John's eyes shot to hers. Then he looked down. "I suppose so."

A second later, John saw something come jutting into this field of vision. It was a hand. He looked up. Rose was holding her hand out as if he was to shake it. "Wha-?" he started.

"I'm starting over." she explained. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you."

"What?"

"We need to start over. Too much has happened and repairing it will only cause further breaks. So, we are starting anew." She wiggled her hand at him.

He took it and shook it firmly. "Hello Rose Tyler, nice to make your acquaintance." He let go of her hand, but stood there, truly at a loss for what would come next. "I don't know what to do now, Rose."

Rose smiled. "Well, since we just met and need to get to know each other, do you maybe want to go for froyo? There's a place around the corner that closes at 11. I say we go and talk. Like people. Then we can see where it goes. "

John lit up. "Yes, yes please. I like that. " He offered his hand and much to his amazement, she took it. They made it halfway across the car park before they deemed it too cold and got in the SUV. But one thing happened, besides letting go to get in the car, they held onto each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the little epilogue. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading my stories.
> 
> Stay tuned, I have a Nine/Rose fic (a steamy one) in the wings. It's 90% done. See ya soon!

Two-ish Months Later...

 

John was bustling about in the kitchen when he heard the lift ding. He set down the platter he was carrying and ran towards the sound. He was greeted by the sight of a tired but smiling Rose Tyler, wearing a big grin. 

"I did it!" she exclaimed, "I'm done with my first semester! I'm 1/8 done with my college career! Wow, now that I say it out loud it doesn't sound lik-"

She was cut off by lips on hers. After an impressive snog John let her free. 

“Geez John, was how long were you holding onto that one?" Rose giggled. 

In truth they hadn't had much time to snog. Rose had been busy with school and John had just finished writing his album and was almost halfway finished recording it. The process had gone more quickly than he had anticipated, but he seemed to have an endless source of inspiration as of late. Not only the lovely woman in his life but shedding the Doctor and moving forward served as fodder for some upbeat melodies. His writing changed too as he experienced his new life. He had been able to get some of his works from his old company, but not all. Luckily Whiskey Brown came with him and was added to the recent album. 

Not only had there been precious little snogging, John had been careful not to take things too far. Rose was in charge, and they had taken their time getting to know each other better. Not that he hadn't wanted to jump into bed 47 times since they had gotten back together, but he was careful. She maintained her room in her dorm and went home each night. As much as it was painful, John let it happen. Rose needed her time and space. He had made it more than clear that he would love nothing more than for her to move into his flat with him, but that also was put on the back burner. 

"Oh, I've been holding onto a lot, Rose Tyler. But first, a celebratory dinner. Chicken, salad, and veggies. Not anything gourmet, but good. It's almost ready, come on." He headed toward the kitchen, catching her hand and dragging her along with him. 

Rose took a seat at the table after being denied when trying to help. "So, the tour, did you hear anything else?"

John was removing the chicken from the oven. "Oh yes! You are about to have quite a summer. I hope you're ready. We're heading to cities in America, two in Australia and then Japan!" 

"Wow that sounds crazy." Rose looked at him, concerned. 

"Oh, don’t you worry. I've booked plenty of time in each place. This is not a complicated setup. No crazy sets or anything. And smaller venues, no stadiums, many of which are already sold out. We’re going to have a magnificent time. "

"But I'll be back in time for school?"

"You will, in fact, we will be back two weeks before you start. We leave a week after your finals of this coming semester. Then I'll go back on tour for another two months. That's the part I don't like. "

Rose oohed and ahhed as John plated food and set it down in front of her. He sat across from her and they began to eat.

After a few minutes of eating they took back off where they had left off, which was common for them. "John, I won't like being away from you either, but it’s for work. And I know you’ll be home after. Then we can be together. Is that tour all overseas? "

John smiled softly. "Nah, just a bunch in America all piled into one month. Then I'll be on the European leg of it. That means I will be home periodically. I specifically made sure the London show was on a Saturday, so you could go. I wanted to undo the last concert here."

"It's undone. But it all sounds good to me. I also have some news for you."

"Yeah?"

"Um. My car is full at the moment."

"Huh?"

Rose gave him a sly look. She had decided to get a car after they decided to get back together. It was easier than using public transportation or him picking her up all the time. She had chosen a cute little used car even though John said he would buy her a new one. She also insisted on buying it herself. 

“I moved out. I just couldn't do dorm life anymore. Sharing a bathroom with a floor of girls wasn't working out. Plus, some guy kept begging me to move in with him. "

John was on his feet in an instant and standing by her chair. "You're moving in with me?"

Rose nodded, and John swept her out of the chair and hugged her tight. The hug evolved into another impressive snog. John set Rose back solidly on her feet. 

"Wow, Rose. Can I tell you that having those every morning will definitely get me out of bed? "

Rose delivered another sly look. "Or we can just do them in bed, if you like. "

John's mouth fell open. This was the most forward she had ever been. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words."

"I actually do. I love you John. I know we took the hard way round, but I wanted you to know that I want to be here, with you, or wherever you are, forever."

“I love you too, Rose." He gushed, taking her hands. "So, this is something. Now what?"

Rose giggled. "I know what you want, but can we bring my stuff in first? Then we'll have time for... whatever."

He kissed her again. "I like whatever." He then dragged her into the lift. Their next snog was only interrupted when the lift got to the bottom floor and the doors opened.


End file.
